Par Charité
by Nausicaa2012
Summary: Severus Snape est directeur à Poudlard. Draco Malefoy lui promet de l'aider à trouver un nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Traduction en français (de l'anglais For Charity) autorisée par Lizzy0305. Histoire homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Traite de BDSM, paroles explicites.
1. Prologue

L'auteure, Lizzy0305, vous propose un site internet où écouter de la musique en ligne, torride, pour accompagner son histoire. **8tracks** (d-o-t) **com** (slash) **captainvulcan** (slash) **kings-courtesans**

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Prologue**

 **o.O.o**

Severus regarda la montagne de travail à côté de son bureau et passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne peux plus te faire cela, cher garçon.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, Albus.

\- Fatigué est ce que tu es, Severus, dit le portrait.

Le directeur, l'actuel, regarda vers le vieil homme qui était suspendu au-dessus de lui. La lente pulsation de douleur dans sa tête revint et il pinça l'arrête de son nez, essayant de la faire partir sans de véritable succès.

C'était seulement la moitié du semestre, juste après Noël et son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avait déjà abandonné son poste. Severus avait toujours critiqué les choix d'Albus Dumbledore pour l'emploi jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le directeur de Poudlard, huit ans passés. La première année, il n'avait pas eu de difficulté avec la sélection, Carrow était venu et personne n'avait un mot à dire sauf Lord Voldemort. Mais après cette horrible année, il revint à Snape de choisir le candidat idéal pour le poste.

La sélection avait été restreinte depuis le début. Le public avait entendu parler du mauvais sort qui s'y rattachait, bien avant que Severus occupe la position de directeur. Même si certaines personnes étaient devenues plus intéressées à enseigner ce sujet en particulier suite à la chute de Voldemort, le nombre de postulants était malgré tout proche de zéro. Le mauvais sort empêchait toujours les braves idiots de penser qu'ils pourraient s'occuper d'une classe pleine d'idiots encore pires qu'eux.

Alors durant l'été qui suivit la fin de guerre, Severus, déjà extrêmement occupé à gérer la reconstruction du château, quitta l'école afin d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier pour conduire cinq entretiens. La première candidate avait à peine dix-neuf ans et avait étudié à Beauxbâtons. Elle était superbe mais lorsque Severus lui demanda en quoi consistait son expérience, elle débita les plus grandes âneries que l'homme avait entendues de toute sa carrière. Londubat en savait plus sur les potions que cette merde à propos des Forces du Mal. Lorsque que le directeur marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, le second candidat, qui s'y collait l'oreille afin de connaître la question qu'on pourrait aussi lui poser, tomba à la renverse dedans.

Oh! l'ironie avait une façon bien à elle de se rappeler à Severus.

Il renvoya l'imbécile aussitôt.

Après cela, il rencontra le quatrième candidat. Un vieil homme, très âgé, qui était tombé endormi pendant qu'il expliquait au directeur comment se protéger des mauvais sorts. Snape se contenta de regarder l'homme, irrité, mais d'une certaine manière envieux de sa paix, écoutant les profonds ronflements. Cependant, il avait déjà été un Serdaigle et il en connaissait quand même davantage que tous les autres réunis alors il l'embaucha.

Durant les examens, au moment où une fille de troisième année allait se confronter à un épouvantard, ce dernier prit l'apparence du visage du vieil homme. Severus constata que la fille, appliquant parfaitement ses études sur le sujet, imagina son professeur avec rien d'autre qu'un sous-vêtement rouge en dentelle qui apporta des rires jusqu'en dehors de la Grande Salle. Le vieil homme, gêné qu'on puisse croire qu'il préférait les sous-vêtements de femme ou peut-être trouvant déplaisant que la vérité ait pu être révélée, frappa la jeune fille. Il fut immédiatement renvoyé, puis expédié à Ste-Mangouste avec un nez et un bras cassés, courtoisie du directeur Snape.

La seconde ainsi que la troisième année, furent encore pires. Severus reçu une seule candidature par année et celles-ci quittèrent avant les examens, forçant le directeur à remplacer car il n'avait pas d'autre option pour l'instant. Curieusement, il n'y avait eu aucune note en-dessous d' « Efforts Exceptionnels » durant ces deux ans.

La quatrième année se révéla être un désastre tandis que, pendant l'été, il ne trouva pas un seul candidat. Mais Snape était habitué de se battre pour ce qu'il voulait et il voulait un professeur des Forces du Mal plus que tout. Alors il promit une indemnité ainsi qu'un horaire flexible et n'importe quoi dont ces ânes auraient besoin pour être convaincu qu'il s'agissait de l'emploi de leurs rêves. Lorsqu'il n'y eut que Stan Rocade qui répondit à l'offre, Severus pensa qu'il allait remettre sa démission immédiatement. Cependant, après une rassurante main sur son épaule et un appel par le Réseau de Cheminette, Minerva se tint devant lui avec son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal: Luna Lovegood. Snape rit, comme il l'avait rarement fait au cours de son existence. Ce ne fut pas apprécié. Minerva ne lui adressa pas la parole durant une semaine puis, c'est ce que le directeur apprit que sans Minerva McGonagall, il aurait déjà été enterré sous une montagne de paperasse. À contre coeur, il envoya une lettre à Madame Lovegood qui était impatiente de revenir. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise, bien qu'elle s'éloigne souvent du curriculum et qu'elle ait des méthodes d'enseignement bizarres. Mais ses étudiants avaient de bons résultats, alors Severus se la ferma puis se réjouit du fait que le mauvais sort semblait ne pas avoir fonctionné.

Jusqu'à ce que ce fut le cas. Et que Madame Lovegood partit au loin avec un naturaliste afin de commencer la chasse d'une créature depuis longtemps oubliée quelque part en Amérique du Sud, laissant Snape misérable et l'école sans professeur de Défenses. Encore.

La cinquième année fut la pire. Le gars avait carrément volé l'un de ses élèves de N.E.W.T. Le directeur cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais laver la honte qu'il avait de lui-même, ni celle de l'école. Puis, c'est à ce moment qu'un miracle se produisit. _Elle_ postula.

Sheila était parfaite. Née de deux moldus, elle s'extasiait de n'importe quoi ayant un lien avec la magie. Elle connaissait tout et non pas juste sur son sujet; elle était enthousiasmée par l'emploi, à propos des perspectives, à l'idée d'enseigner à de jeunes esprits. Elle avait des conversations intéressantes, l'équipe de travail l'aimait. Ses étudiants l'adoraient même si elle avait donné presqu'autant de retenues que Snape dans ses vieux jours. Amusante et spirituelle, elle charma tout le monde, Severus y comprit. Elle donnait des balises aux enfants, aidait avec les activités extra curriculum, obtint les meilleures notes – et tomba enceinte en février. Le directeur n'avait jamais eu l'air si dépité, il se sentit trahi lorsqu'elle quitta à la fin de l'année. Il lui fit cadeau d'une photo avec les collègues de son équipe dont elle était proche mais la sorcière en voulait davantage. Elle amena aussi l'amour de sa vie avec elle: son enseignant en Arithmancie. Deux professeurs qu'il perdait en raison de leur histoire amour.

Victor fut facilement remplacé, son poste n'était pas hanté par un mauvais sort après tout. Cependant, la place de Défenses provoqua plusieurs maux de tête à Severus durant l'été, à nouveau.

Cette même année, prit fin la punition infligée à Draco Malefoy par le Ministère de la Magie, après la guerre. On l'avait forcé à enseigner l'Étude des moldus car le Ministère croyait qu'il aurait à apprendre des personnes qu'il avait voulu réduire en esclavage. Son neveu, assez amusant, avait commencé à apprécier l'enseigner dès la première année. Il y était donc devenu plutôt bon à le faire également. Le directeur le supplia de quitter son poste mais Draco craignait le sort et de plus, l'Études des moldus exaspérait son père, ce qui l'enchantait grandement.

Ce fut la première fois qu'ils mentionnèrent Potter. Harry Potter. Parce que pour sûr, il arrêterait cela, il _briserait_ le mauvais sort et Severus le savait au fond de lui. Cependant, il ne demanderait jamais au gamin même si sa vie en dépendait. Leur histoire était terminée et il n'avait rien entre eux. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis cinq ans, c'était parfait de cette manière.

Juste au moment où il allait se résoudre à se charger lui-même du travail, Charlie Weasley vint à sa rescousse sur un dragon. Littéralement. Sa bande de gardiens et lui voulaient établir une nouvelle colonie en Angleterre. Pendant la construction du sanctuaire pour les dragons, Monsieur Weasley ne pourrait opérer en Roumanie car il devait superviser le travail en Écosse. Par contre, il n'avait pas non plus envie de perdre son temps. Il était donc le meilleur candidat, pour ne pas dire le seul. Il ne fut pas aussi bon que Sheila, bien sûr, mais le directeur avait vu pire à la fois comme professeur de Défenses et comme Weasley, alors le rouquin était le bienvenu. Puis le sanctuaire se termina et l'on dit tristement au revoir à un autre enseignant qui partit sur une boule de feu chinoise, au grand amusement de ses ex-élèves.

Son actuel professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, qui n'était plus là non plus, était venu à lui sur ses genoux. En effet, cela c'était produit dans un coin sombre d'un bar encore plus glauque. Ils s'étaient saoulés et Severus avait eu faim de... libération. L'homme s'était mis à genoux devant lui, sa bouche embrassant sa queue dure à travers ses jeans mais c'était sur le point de changer. Alors le directeur confia dans un brouillard alcoolique pourquoi il était si irrité. L'homme lui dit qu'il était plutôt bien avec « les choses de défenses » donc Snape dû soudainement faire face à une difficile décision: se faire sucer ou obtenir un professeur de Défenses? Lorsqu'il regardait en arrière maintenant, le directeur savait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. La première option, au moins, lui aurait donné cinq minutes de bonheur contrairement à trois mois de souffrance. Il eut souvent à remplacer les leçons que son professeur donnait. L'homme avait la manie d'entrer et sortir, se retrouvant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Heureusement, n'y faisant rien d'illégal, juste visitant les bars fréquemment. Comme il le découvrit par la suite, il ne visitait pas les bars, ou plutôt ce n'était pas de cette catégorie. Mais là où se rassemblait une clientèle particulière, et plus important, ses habitudes. Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, l'homme était le meilleur soumis de l'Allée des Embrumes et de ses environs. Les photos de lui attaché à un lit avec deux queues dans son cul, les lanières de cuir et autres trucs du même genre autour de son propre bout ainsi que de ses seins, étaient suffisamment convaincantes. Severus n'avait pas de problème avec ce genre d'habitude dans la chambre tant que ça restait là et non étalé dans la Gazette, à la maison de chaque sorcier.

Il décida de le renvoyer et d'assurer lui-même la place. À l'arrivée des vacances d'hiver, il souffrait physiquement d'un manque de sommeil, les poches sous ses yeux étaient si prononcées. Il perdit du poids en raison de ses horaires irréguliers à manger, ou plutôt de son manque de nourriture. Se consacrant à la seconde où il était en-dehors de la classe, à la correction du quatrième pied des devoirs s'étant accumulés sur son bureau. Avec un minimum de deux heures de sommeil par journée, il enseigna héroïquement jour après jour, afin de pour pouvoir signer certains papiers administratifs et noter des examens pendant la soirée. Ensuite, il passait le reste de la nuit à survivre seulement sur le café tandis qu'il brassait des potions pour l'infirmerie et espérait qu'il trouverait un moment pour chercher une candidature acceptable pendant les vacances hivernales à venir, ou mieux encore, que le Père Noël lui en apporterait un.

Ce dernier était bien passé mais n'avait apporté que des bas et des livres. Pas de professeur de Défenses ni de temps à consacrer à sa recherche.

Une mortelle exhaustion se saisit de Severus alors qu'il regarda la montagne de parchemins. Peu importait à quel point Draco, Minerva et le reste de l'équipe tentaient de l'aider, il n'était simplement pas capable d'assumer les postes de directeur et de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en même temps. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il frotta ses paupières, but du café et tira un papier d'au-dessus de la pile. Les lettres s'entremêlèrent devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, il essaya de cligner ses yeux mais c'était en vain. Il fallait qu'il dorme; il avait couru comme un fou ces dernières trente-huit heures. Il était fatigué, assoiffé, affamé et avait besoin d'un massage plus que n'importe quoi.

Les cloches sonnèrent minuit et Snape leva la tête. Il observa à travers la sombre fenêtre pour un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les cloches de Poudlard carillonnaient.

\- C'est le Jour de l'An, Severus, expliqua une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Ne gaspille pas les premiers moments de l'année à venir en travaillant. Descends, célébrer avec tes amis et collègues.

Le directeur soupira profondément. Quand est-ce que cela c'était produit? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifiée, il restait encore trois jours avant le Nouvel An.

\- Je suis occupé, Albus. Laissez-moi seul.

Soudain, de sa cheminée, un blond éméché surgit des flammes vertes en tenant deux coupes d'un authentique et très coûteux champagne français.

\- Fais un vœu! cria-t-il d'une voix ramollie par son état d'ivresse.

\- Trouve-moi un professeur de Défenses, répondit Severus sans hésitation, d'un ton exaspéré.

Draco plaça la boisson dans sa main puis fit tinter leurs verres.

\- Fait, dit-il en vidant sa coupe et en retournant dans la cheminée. Il partit avant que Severus ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce dernier posa son verre. Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin devant lui et remarqua qu'il pouvait parfaitement lires les lettres désormais, bien qu'il eut souhaité continuer à ne pas pouvoir le faire car c'était un amas de bêtises. L'un des pires essais qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Il observa le papier encore une minute, écoutant le tic-tac des premières secondes de la nouvelle année. Alors, il lâcha sa plume, poussa la pile de papiers et saisit sa coupe de champagne.

\- Merde avec tout ça, grogna-t-il en vidant son verre. Il repoussa la chaise de son bureau, se leva et marcha vers la porte. En agrippant la poignée, il se retourna. - Bonne Année, Albus.

Les yeux bleus pétillants le regardèrent avec bienveillance.

\- À toi aussi, mon cher garçon. Qu'elle t'apporte joie et _repos._

Severus roula ses yeux et descendit pour célébrer. Il savait qu'il le regrettait demain. Mais demain était à plusieurs autres coupes de champagne alors pour le moment, ne pouvait s'en foutre davantage.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Le scotch de mauvaise qualité lui brula la gorge, mais bordel, au moins c'était froid. Il le pressa contre sa tempe.

\- T'as encore la gueule de bois? se moqua son neveu.

Demain viendrait vraiment plus tôt qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Sa grande fatigue l'avait complètement achevé.

\- Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, croassa Severus. Je suis juste tellement bourré putain, c'est ce que je suis.

Son crâne lui élançait à un tel point qu'il voulut se retourner pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de dragon derrière lui frappant sa tête avec la sienne.

\- L'école va recommencer, lui rappela Draco.

Le directeur fusilla le garçon du regard. Malefoy avait vingt-cinq ans, mais comme il avait aidé à changer ses couches puantes, c'était difficile pour lui de le voir autrement. Même si, si les rumeurs étaient vraies – et elles l'étaient – Draco avait presque autant d'expérience que Severus avec ses quarante-cinq ans.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai besoin de me souvenir de cela?

Les yeux noirs injectés de sang cherchèrent le blond du regard sans le trouver.

\- Parce qu'il est six heures du soir et que tu bois du scotch au lieu d'un café puis aussi, que tu portes toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Et tu… bien, excuse-moi, mais tu pues, vint la réponse que Severus ne voulait pas vraiment entendre. Il était, merci beaucoup, parfaitement conscient de tout ça.

\- Je t'emmerde, Draco, grogna-t-il.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois où t'as mangé? se renseigna doucement le jeune en se rapprochant de son parrain et en lui prenant le verre d'alcool des mains. - Et je veux dire un véritable repas, pas juste une bouchée ou deux.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous?

\- Dimanche, lui répondit Draco en roulant des yeux.

Severus hocha de la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû. Son mal de crâne devint un million de fois pire qu'avant.

\- Il y a trois jours.

\- Va prendre une douche, mange quelque chose et va au lit. Draco le mit debout puis le poussa à travers la porte secrète qui menait aux chambres privées du directeur. - Et on partagera les classes de Défenses demain. Tu t'occupes des plus jeunes, années une et deux, je me chargerai du reste.

Snape leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux gris. Il se sentait si reconnaissant qu'il en aurait embrassé Draco, le percevant comme s'il était de son propre sang.

\- Le ferais-tu vraiment?

Il respira puis promptement serra son filleul dans ses bras.

\- Oui, murmura Draco. Mais lâche-moi. T'es saoul et tu sens comme…Severus se recula mais Draco pouvait percevoir l'odeur autour de son parrain. – Une bombabouse?

Le directeur ricana. De vagues souvenirs de la Nouvelle Année lui revinrent. Cependant, un Hagrid perdu, des bombes nauséabondes et un Filch furieux, ce fut tout ce dont il se souvenait. Mais c'était suffisant pour le faire sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attirail? demanda-t-il à Draco alors qu'il l'observait, notant sa tenue seulement maintenant. Le garçon portait des robes raffinées, rien qu'il n'aurait mis à Poudlard. - Où t'en vas-tu?

\- Acheter ton putain de cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas m'offrir quelque chose de radin cette année. Tu m'en dois une pour cette histoire avec _Come As You Are*_.

Le jeune homme eut la décence au moins de rougir. Quelques mois passés, il était sorti acheter la Gazette du Sorcier, comme les autres enseignants. C'était grâce à Severus ainsi qu'à un large sac remplit de gallions si Draco avait encore son emploi et que son secret impliquant des baillons, des fouets, des pinces en métal, beaucoup de cuir, était bien gardé.

\- Oh! Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas radin. Par contre, je ne sais pas si ça voudra venir _volontairement_.

Snape n'avait aucun indice quant à ce à quoi le blond faisait référence. Mais son mal de tête était revenu, quelqu'un s'amusait à s'en servir comme punching bag. Il ferma les yeux.

\- À demain, Draco. Ne sois pas en retard et si je le suis, viens vérifier. Je serai peut-être mort.

* _Come as you are_ est une boutique canadienne où l'on peut acheter… qu'en dire, aller voir si vous êtes curieux ;)


	2. Vendu au mignon blond à l'arrière

Bonjour à vous! Contente que l'histoire vous plaise! Comme vous vous en doutez : le plus croustillant est à venir... Pour ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur la fréquence de mes traductions, je ne saurais dire. À part que je suis étudiante à l'université alors ça occupe. Autrement, concernant la traduction, je suis Québécoise alors, il est possible que j'écrive des mots et/ou expressions que vous ne saisissez pas bien. N'hésitez pas à me demander! Voilà, à bientôt! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre! :)

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Mio bello/Mon beau… Signore/Monsieur…Energia/Énergie…Sfarzoso/Superbe…Bello/Beau…Bella/Belle…Drago/Dragon…Mio Dio/Mon Dieu…Spirito/Esprit…Atmostfera/Atmosphère

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 1 : Vendu au mignon blond à l'arrière**

 **o.O.o**

Les journalistes s'agglutinèrent autour de lui alors qu'il sortait de la voiture noire du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Monsieur Potter! Monsieur Potter! appela l'un d'entre eux.

Harry regarda une femme. Elle travaillait pour la Gazette du Sorcier et ce fut seulement pour cette raison qu'il lui répondit. Il reconnut les représentants de Sorcières-Hebdo ainsi que de plusieurs autres journaux et magazines.

\- Oui, Claire? dit-t-il en lui faisant un éblouissant sourire.

Elle avait la même taille que lui, de courts cheveux blonds. Bien qu'elle soit âgée, elle était respectée – et enviée – parmi les journalistes. Harry l'appréciait. C'était une femme ambitieuse sans être rude ou cruelle, tel qu'avait été son prédécesseur: Rita Skeeter. Elle faisait aussi du bénévolat, travaillait à des programmes de charité en les promouvant, en partenariat avec Hermione Granger, même si elle pouvait aussi aider avec l'organisation d'événements.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous pour ce soir, Monsieur Potter? demanda-t-elle. Une plume violette flotta autour d'elle, allant de pair avec son costume. – Pensez-vous briser un record avec les donations?

\- Oh! Je crois que nous ferons très bien. Il y aura d'incroyables sorciers et sorcières aux enchères ce soir. Moi-même, je donnerais tous les gallions que je possède pour entendre Célestina chanter juste moi, pour une soirée.

Presque par réflexe, il gratta une ligne cicatrisée sur sa main « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge. » car c'en était un. Il ne voulait acheter personne, particulièrement pas elle. Il voulut repartir chez lui, se prendre un livre et un verre de vin. Mais bien sûr, ça n'arriverait pas. Surtout qu'il serait le dernier sorcier sur la liste. « le Grand Prix », c'était comme ça qu'on ne surnommait depuis quelque temps. Merlin, c'était encore pire que de se faire appeler « l'Élu » ou « l'Héritier de Serpentard ».

\- Mais vous pouvez miser, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh... Malheureusement, non, mentit-il à nouveau. Par contre, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont sur place, avec leurs portefeuilles prêts.

Il n'avait pas le moindre gallion sur lui car il avait déjà transféré des fonds dans le compte bancaire de Poudlard. Évidemment, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il voulait quitter aussi vite que possible.

\- Le programme de charité, commença Claire mais elle fut interrompue par Harry qui leva la main poliment.

\- Vous savez à qui je donne toujours. Je l'ai fait ces sept dernières années.

\- Poudlard, répondit-elle comme si ce n'était pas de notoriété publique.

\- Oui, en plus de soutenir d'autres programmes de charité, tel que Lumos**, approuva Harry. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de personnes qui ont besoin de notre aide alors je voudrais rappeler aux gens ce soir, de donner généreusement, chaque gallion compte.

Le jeune homme se sentait étourdi par les caméras et les flashs.

\- Combien pensez-vous rapporter à la vente? demanda Claire tandis que des journalistes rigolaient.

Harry se joignit à eux, se gratta le dessus de la tête.

\- Hé! bien honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée. Le plus sera le mieux, je pense. Je serais plutôt content que quelqu'un veuille payer pour moi.

\- Une dernière question, Monsieur Potter, dit la femme en souriant, pouvant percevoir que le Héros National désirait quitter cette foule. – J'ai entendu dire que les sorcières et sorciers de l'enchère pouvaient décider à quel endroit ils souhaitaient aller lors de leur rendez-vous. Par exemple, votre amie, Ginevra Weasley, offre d'amener son gagnant à la partie de quidditch Angleterre-Allemagne qui se tiendra à Berlin la fin de semaine prochaine. Et qu'en est-il de vous? Où prévoyez-vous amener votre gagnant?

\- Rien d'aussi extrême, j'en ai peur. En fait, je pensais à quelque chose qui se rapprocherait plus d'un rendez-vous conventionnel, vous voyez. Une promenade dans le parc, un repas chez moi, une bonne bouteille de vin… et puis on verra où ça nous mène, ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Certains journalistes commencèrent à lui crier des questions tandis que Claire remerciait rapidement Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et monta les marches d'un vieux manoir. La maison appartenait à une dame âgée qui aimait organiser des fêtes somptueuses afin d'amasser de l'argent pour les programmes de charité. Ce genre de chose habituellement, horripilait le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le Monde Sorcier devait savoir le quand, pourquoi, combien et à qui il versait des sous. Il préférait gérer ça de la même façon que le reste de sa vie entière: dans la paix et le silence.

Il n'aurait pas été ici si Claire ne l'avait pas approché, plusieurs mois passés afin de lui demander s'il accepterait d'être vendu à un gala de charité, au Nouvel An. Elle expliqua qu'en mai prochain, ce serait le 7ème anniversaire de la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Sorcière. Il y aurait diverses activités d'organisées en guise de commémoration. Certains organismes se joindraient au Ministère pour profiter de la publicité et espérant amasser davantage de dons.

Harry, au début, pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une blague élaborée de son meilleur ami Ron. Mais non. Claire était extrêmement sérieuse et voulait convaincre d'autres sorciers d'y prendre part. Avec lui, ça avait débuté par des photos et des statistiques d'enfants sans-abris. Puis elle insista en lui envoyant des lettres en grand nombre. Il vint un moment donc où le jeune homme craqua, commença à changer d'avis, à se dire que finalement, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Il s'investit davantage dans le processus de recrutement. Il obtint l'accord des sorciers suivants: Ginny, Neville, Luna, George Weasley ainsi que le ministre.

Les enchères en soi, lui avait-on dit, étaient assez simples. Il lui faudrait porter un joli costume et se tenir devant une salle remplie de gens. Alors, la soumission initiale serait fixée, la sienne débuterait à mille gallions. Harry croyait que jamais on n'accepterait de payer un prix si élevé. Lui-même ne le ferait pas, pourquoi eux? Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas laissé seul, debout, si ça se produisait. Enfin, après qu'il ait été acheté par une riche sorcière – ou sorcier – il serait conduit jusqu'à cette personne afin de s'entendre sur la suite du programme. Puis, tout le monde pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il lui tardait d'y être déjà rendu.

Au moment où il entra dans la vaste demeure, cinq elfes de maison apparurent dans un « pop » retentissant devant lui. L'un prit son manteau, le second lui offrit du thé et du café, le troisième de l'alcool, le quatrième un encas à grignoter et le dernier le pria de le suivre dans la salle d'essayage.

Heureusement, un sauveur le tira de ce trop-plein d'attention.

\- Hé! mon gars! Finalement! s'exclama Ron en lui envoyant la main depuis le hall d'entrée. Une assiette remplie de nourriture se trouvait dans l'autre. – Viens, Ginny est presque prête, faut que tu la vois. Elle a l'air d'une meringue bleue!

Harry se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien vouloir lui faire porter à son tour?

\- Tu sais qu'elle a foutu le feu deux fois d'dans déjà, le renseigna Ron.

Soudain, des cris leurs parvinrent de la pièce à côté, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

\- Ah! Trois! continua à rigoler son frère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un élégant salon du 19e siècle, juste à temps pour voir Ginny arracher avec rage une bande de dentelle de sa robe bleue pâle, tandis que son styliste lui tordait une poignée de cheveux.

\- JE-NE-PORTERAI-PAS-ÇA! cria-t-elle encore en articulant bien chacun des mots comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile. – Regardez… toutes ces fanfreluches! Elle désigna son vêtement, dégoûtée. Puis, en apercevant Harry, elle tenta de lui sourire. – Oh! salut.

\- Salut Ginny. Tu t'amuses? s'enquit le Héros National, tendu.

\- Vraiment, vint la réponse sarcastique de la rouquine, rassemblant dix poignées de tissus, marchant en-dehors de la salle et s'engueulant Hermione à côté. Même son styliste la poursuivit, s'égosillant contre quelqu'un aussi.

\- Potter? demanda une fille derrière lui d'un ton blasé.

\- Oui, Harry se tourna et fit face à une sorcière qui avait une expression qui semblait hurler _laissez-moi sortir d'ici_.

Elle était vêtue de noir jusqu'à la ligne de crayon sous ses yeux. Elle lut une note sur le calepin qu'elle tenait, fit une bulle de sa gomme rose qui éclata avant de se retourner vers une porte.

\- ETTORE! gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave qui surprit Harry et le fit sursauter.

Elle lui fit face à nouveau, observa le Héros National des pieds à la tête. Puis, sans rien ajouter quitta l'endroit.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est quoi le problème? se renfrogna Harry, en faisant apparaître une chaise pour s'y asseoir mais une force soudaine l'en empêcha.

\- Non, non, non! Debout! _Mio bello_!

Un sorcier se tenait près de lui, grand, élancé et juste _o la la_. Les cheveux bruns, courts et épais mais en forme de vague sur le front. Les yeux bleus comme l'océan, intenses. Les lèvres plantureuses et pleines, à travers lesquelles il y avait une fine cicatrice. La barbe noire, davantage fournie autour de sa bouche et légère ailleurs.

Il était d'une si incroyable beauté qu'Harry aurait presque pu le jalouser. Il se racla la gorge, se sentant pathétique de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec son esprit.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il au diable sexy.

L'homme le scruta, confus le temps d'une seconde puis dit de son accent italien: - Ah! Mes manières, où les ai-je mises? Il ria. Je suis ton styliste, _Signore_ Potter. Il sortit une main large qui agrippa celle d'Harry avec fermeté. – Ettore Serafini, c'est un plaisir, _Signore_.

\- Oh!… Bon… jour, réussit tant bien que mal à bafouiller le jeune homme, le souffle court.

\- Et je suis Ron Weasley. Et je m'en vais, dit le rouquin, en tapant sur l'épaule du Héros National en clignant d'un œil de façon suggestive.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls son ami avec son... Dieu italien, c'était certain.

\- Maintenant, _Signore_ Potter, est-ce qu'on te déshabille? dit en souriant, faisant rougir Harry telle une adolescente.

\- Oui… euh… bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais porter?

\- Au début, ils voulaient quelque chose d'ordinaire, mais j'ai dit non, non, non. Nous avons besoin… de style. Et de pouvoir. Et de l' _energia_ de la jeunesse.

Tandis qu'Ettore parlait, Harry retira ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant lui en boxer noir. Il plia son tee-shirt et ses jeans. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que l'autre homme s'était arrêté. Il se sentit encore rougir car en effet, le Dieu italien lui matait le cul sans aucune gêne, ayant presque la bave qui lui coule sur le menton.

- _Sfarzoso_ , murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme, évidemment, n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait voulait dire. Cependant, le ton lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était un similaire qu'il employait lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un rare et magnifique artéfact, à son travail.

Ettore vint se placer derrière lui, ses doigts courant sur la taille d'Harry. Ce dernier se figea immédiatement et essaya de se retourner mais l'Italien l'en empêcha.

\- Non, non, non, _bello_ , laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il en se mettant à repousser Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un mur.

II était partagé entre deux émotions. Une part de lui se sentait insultée d'être tripoté, traité de cette façon. Par contre, une autre part était plutôt contente, flattée, qu'un homme tel que _lui_ puisse le détailler _comme ça_. Il n'était pas habitué à voir de magnifiques sorciers le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus délicieuse aux alentours. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, Hermione pénétra dans la salle. Harry devint instantanément livide.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois! lâcha-il, aussitôt, effrayé.

\- Est-ce que tu ne dois pas l' _habiller_? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Serafini qui lui renvoya un air piteux, donnant l'impression d'un enfant qu'on venait de surprendre la main dans un pot de bonbons.

\- Mais, _bella_ , regarde-le. Tellement… _sfarzoso_!

\- Je sais, il est superbe, on est sur le point de commencer l'enchère et Harry n'est même pas encore habillé! Donne-lui un costume, Ettore.

\- Mais…, tenta-t-il avant d'être interrompue par Hermione.

\- Pas de mais. Ni de fesses. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es payé.

\- _Bella_ , tu me paies rien! se moqua Ettore. Charité, tu te souviens!

L'homme se détacha d'Harry et alla dans une autre pièce.

\- Fais seulement ton travail! lui cria Hermione. Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Harry. Désolée pour lui. J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il pouvait… tu sais. C'est un styliste italien, c'est le meilleur là-bas. C'est un génie lorsqu'il s'agit des vêtements mais avec les gens? Il a été marié six fois. Il séduit tout ce qui bouge et il me rend folle.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, admit le Héros National, ses yeux sur la porte derrière laquelle Ettore avait disparue. Il est définitivement _quelque chose_ , sourit le jeune homme.

\- N'y pense même pas, Harry, rigola-t-elle.

\- Hermione, t'as vu cet homme? Il est magnifique, c'est certain que j'y pense.

\- Oh! Harry, on t'a perdu aussi? Elle lui fit un air triste. Tu es le cinquième, seulement aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon type. Je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'un peu plus… compliqué. Ceci dit, il est quand même…

\- Je crois que le terme que tu cherches est « mangeable », rétorqua Hermione.

Ettore rit lorsqu'il revint avec un habit trois pièces à son bras et deux souliers noirs lustrés qui le suivaient en marchant.

\- Je peux te garantir, _Signore_ Potter, que je suis plusieurs choses mais pas facile. Je suis comme le _drago_ : magnifique à regarder mais dangereux à approcher.

\- Je voulais pas dire ça, essaya de s'excuser Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas offensé, dit-il avec un doux sourire. On se connaît pas encore. J'espère que ça changera bientôt. Ses yeux bleus océan s'accrochèrent aux siens, semblèrent vouloir le sonder jusqu'à l'âme. Avant de poursuivre: - Ceci sera ton costume pour ce soir, _Signore_. Un pantalon de soie gris anthracite. Bien serré pour montrer ce fessier qu'on aimerait tous voir.

\- Ettore! cria Hermione indignée.

Il montra les pantalons à Harry puis les déposa délicatement sur le canapé le plus proche.

\- Ceinture et chaussures noires, les deux fabriquées du plus fin cuir italien et avec la plus délicate magie évidemment. Ton chandail, aussi de la soie, simple et blanc. Et maintenant, ma pièce préférée, la veste. Une bonne veste, _Signore_ Potter, tue. Et _Stephan_ va faire de toi un tueur là-bas.

\- Stephan? regarda Harry, intrigué. Il se tourna vers Ettore.

\- Je nomme toujours mes créations d'après mes amoureux, ricana l'homme. Dis-moi, _Signore_ , est-ce qu'il y aura un _Harry_ là-bas, à côté de mes _Stephan_ et de mes _Alphonso_?

\- Non, il n'y en aura pas, geint Harry commençant à comprendre que ce qui rendait folle Hermione.

Ettore rit à gorge déployée.

\- Ah! c'est une honte. Mais regarde _Stephan_ , peux-tu le voir? demanda-t-il à Harry alors qu'il prenait la veste. – La légère couleur grise, comme ses cheveux. Et la traîne à motifs verts, comme ses yeux. Mon _bello_. C'était un homme superbe. Il va serrer ton corps, comme lorsque Stephan le faisait avec le mien quand on faisait l'amour.

Harry toussa. À dire vrai, il ne savait ce qui était le pire, mettre cette veste _Stephan_ ou aller sur scène complètement nu.

\- Viens, habille-toi. Je veux te voir dans ma création, lui ordonna Ettore et le jeune obéit mais seulement après qu'Hermione ait pressé les pantalons de soie contre son torse.

Son corps n'avait jamais senti avant la douceur la soie. C'était très plaisant, mieux que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. La plus basse partie de _Stephan_ tombait sur ses hanches et oui, Serafini avait raison, l'entourait comme un amoureux. Le vêtement était moulant et serait probablement pénible à porter toute la soirée. Cependant, il était à l'aise dedans. D'ailleurs, plus tard, il apprit qu'Ettore avait coupé ses vêtements sur mesures, envoyées préalablement par Hermione. Il mit le chandail, son amie noua sa cravate.

\- _Mio Dio_ , regarde-toi! cria Ettore.

\- Tu vas nous faire gagner beaucoup d'argent ce soir, rayonna Hermione alors qu'elle tenait la veste pour Harry. Il passa ses bras à travers les manches et boutonna jusqu'en haut le vêtement. Il mit les pieds ensuite dans ses chaussures qui se lacèrent toutes seules. Enfin, il était presque prêt.

Ettore ajouta la touche finale, retoucha ses cheveux. Au lieu de d'essayer leur donner une allure mieux peignée, il les ébouriffa davantage.

\- Joli, _bello_ , remarqua-t-il, se tenant debout devant Harry qui se sentit extrêmement inconfortable alors que l'homme avait encore ses doigts derrière sa tête. - Maintenant, tu as l'air de juste venir de terminer de faire l'amour avec mon Stephan.

\- Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec ton Stephan, se renfrogna Harry alors qu'Hermione qui riait près d'eux.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, _Signore_ Potter, dit Ettore en tournant le garçon vers le miroir. Et je te le dis, je n'ai jamais rien vu qui me rendrait aussi…

\- Ettore! l'interrompit Hermione, l'avertissant.

\- _Dur_ , chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il se trouvait derrière lui.

Le Héros National regarda dans le miroir. Il détailla l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Il avait un teint un peu plus foncé que le sien, les épaules larges ainsi que les hanches étroites. Il reflétait le pouvoir, celui de posséder le monde entier. Clairement, lui, n'avait aucune envie d'aller à la maison tôt, pour lire et boire du vin en solitaire.

\- Tu sais… Je pense que... ça me va bien finalement, avoua-t-il à Ettore en s'observant toujours dans le miroir. L'homme sourit avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à rire de bon cœur.

\- Si _Stephan_ peut te faire cet effet, imagine ce que je pourrais te faire.

Hermione grogna d'énervement derrière eux.

\- Rien, j'ai bien peur ne me fera sentir aussi confortable, répondit Harry et Serafini rigola à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime bien, lui avoua-t-il en souriant toujours. Tu as du _spirito_ , tu ne perds pas facilement la tête pour un bel homme.

\- Je ne suis pas facilement trompé par aucun homme, le corrigea Harry en songeant, excepté pour un.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les hommes?

Harry fut déstabilisé par la franchise de cette question. Mais alors il se rappela qu'il y avait un moment à peine, cet homme avait avoué qu'il le faisait bandé; donc c'était certain qu'une ligne avait été franchie, de s'en tenir uniquement à une conversation polie. De plus, admettre sa préférence sexuelle était normal.

\- Euh… c'est le cas.

\- Mais pas moi? Mon cœur se brise, soupira dramatiquement l'homme tandis que ses yeux rieurs laissaient comprendre à Harry que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

\- J'ai peur que non. Vous n'êtes pas ce que je recherche, s'excusa-t-il.

\- _Signore_ Potter, peut-être que tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu cherches.

\- Oh! En fait, si. Je sais. Ça ne veut juste pas devenir réel.

Ettore secoua la tête, en lui adressant ce qui se voulait un sourire encourageant dans le miroir.

\- Alors, _Signore_ , tu dois l'attirer jusqu'à toi.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Ginny avec sa robe meringue bleue fut vendue au prix le plus élevé: sept mille gallions. Il eut Neville avec six mille cinq cent. Harry se sentit malade rien que d'y penser. Sûrement, il montrait là-haut, personne ne désirant payer pour lui. Il en était sûr et tout à coup, la cravate autour de son cou l'étouffa. C'était une bonne chose qu'Hermione se tienne près de lui, le supportant. En plus, d'assurer le flot constant du champagne.

\- Et maintenant, cria la femme responsable de la vente, notre Grand Prix.

La foule se réjouit, on poussa Harry sur la scène. Il ne vit pas grand-chose. Des sorciers et des sorcières s'étaient entassés dans la première rangée mais en raison de l'éclairage aveuglant, il ne vit pas derrière eux. Près de lui, se tenait les autres qui avaient été achetés.

\- Une agréable promenade dans le cœur de Londres, un repas trois services préparé par lui, chez lui, là où aucun journaliste n'a jamais été…

Harry s'amusa de la remarque de la dame. Évidemment, qu'il ne les laissait pas aller là-bas; sa place avait l'habitude d'être en désordre.

\- ...En d'autres mots, un rendez-vous avec notre Héros National, l'Élu, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de la Ligue contre les Forces du Mal, récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe: _Harry Potter_.

Tout à coup, il entendit la foule applaudir avec force, sifflée, des personnes scandaient son nom. Pour lui qui ne s'attendait à rien, il faillit en tomber. Cependant il avait un rôle à jouer, il se reprit. Il s'inclina devant eux et leur offrit son plus lumineux sourire.

\- Les enchères commencent à un millier de gallions. Qui donnerait... la dame ne put terminer sa phrase qu'aussitôt des mains se levèrent dans les airs, les sorcières criantes. Harry se sentit rassuré qu'il y ait des personnes qui veuillent bien l'acheter. Son sourire devint encore plus brillant. – Deux mille, que j'entends. On cria à nouveau. – Incroyable, trois mille alors, sorciers et sorcières? Harry pu encore compter trois mains dans la rangée à l'avant. – Quatre mille! Deux mains. Cinq mille gallions d'or! Qui va partir chez lui avec Harry Potter? Une main continua à se lever vers le ciel.

Harry tenta de voir à qui appartenait cette main mais ne réussit pas à distinguer son visage. Le bras se tendit plus haut encore. Il s'en amusa.

\- Est-ce que j'entends six mille là-bas, la dame en rose?

Elle avait dû comprendre correctement parce que la foule applaudit quelqu'un à droite de la scène. Il paraissait y avoir encore plusieurs mains levées même si Harry ne pouvait les voir. Il essaya de couvrir son regard mais ça n'aidait pas. Il décida d'en revenir à son rôle.

Il retira sa veste et la lança au milieu des gens. Il y eut des cris à nouveau et il sourit là où se trouvaient les voix les plus fortes. Il enroula ses deux manches et desserra sa cravate. D'après Ettore, ceci donnerait une amusante _atmosfera_ , que les sorcières et sûrement quelques sorciers, apprécieraient. Il sortit sa baguette pour la rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Sept mille gallions, nous allons briser notre record! Oui, on pourra, je vois une nouvelle enchère! Incroyable! Huit mille gallions?

Harry invoqua des roses rouges avant de les distribuer dans la première rangé, en lançant aussi plus loin derrière.

\- Huit mille cent, est-ce que j'entends huit mille cent? Oui, la main est levée! Oh! Quelle vente, sorcières et sorciers! Huit mille deux cent! Est-ce que j'entends... oui, incroyable!

\- Dix mille gallions d'or! s'éleva soudain une voix familière, froide, au fond et tous, brièvement, en demeurèrent silencieux.

Même Harry, parce qu'il la reconnut tout de suite et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi _Draco_ _Malfoy_ pourrait vouloir l'acheter pour dix mille gallions.

\- Dix mille! Oh! par Merlin! Dix mille gallions, sorcières et sorciers!

 _Repas_ , rien qu'un court serait la pire des tortures maintenant qu'il savait qui il devrait endurer ce calvaire.

\- Personne d'autre? Pour avoir l'incroyable honneur d'un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, l'Élu?

Voilà, on y était, c'était la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Harry en avait assez de ces surnoms idiots. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir fuir par une trappe.

Le petit marteau de bois cogna sur le bois et la femme cria:

\- Harry Potter est vendu pour un prix record de dix mille gallions au mignon blond sorcier, à l'arrière! Je demanderais aux gagnants d'aller à travers les doubles-portes à leur droite pour collecter leur prix! Merci d'être venus et passez une bonne fin de soirée!

Harry se hâta de trouver Ron et Hermione dans un couloir à côté.

\- Mon gars, t'as été brillant!

\- Merci beaucoup! Lumos sera très reconnaissant!

\- Ça été Malfoy! chuchota-t-il en agrippant ses amis pour les amener dans un endroit plus isolé. _Malfoy_ m'a acheté!

\- Quoi? Est-ce qu'il a tant d'or? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien il semblerait! grogna Harry. Je veux pas aller à une sortie avec lui. Je pensais que ça allait être simple. Rencontrer un fan, avoir une conversation et un dîner. Mais Malfoy?

\- Es-tu certain que c'était lui, Harry? demanda la sorcière.

\- Crois-moi, Hermione, je reconnais sa voix quand je l'entends.

\- Il faut quand même aller le voir pour décider de ce que vous ferez. Il doit t'attendre, tu dois te dépêcher.

\- Oui, il m'a acheté alors je vais y aller. Dix mille putain de gallions. Est-ce qu'il a vendu son âme ou quoi?

\- Ça ne lui aurait pas coûté autant, rigola Ron.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Dans le salon du 19e siècle, les gagnants de la vente de charité discutaient avec leurs précieux prix.

\- Potter, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et tâcha de ne pas s'énerver. Un blond aux robes scintillantes s'approcha.

\- Je ne veux pas ça dans les journaux. Tu as été acheté anonymement, tu m'entends.

L'autre jeune homme acquiesça. Il se concentra sur le fait que les dix mille gallions du programme de charité allaient beaucoup aider.

\- Tu ne laisseras pas les journalistes être près de toi la nuit du rendez-vous. Tu peux m'envoyer un hibou pour m'informer de l'endroit où on se rencontrera mais la date est fixée à samedi prochain. À six heures. Ou est-ce que sept heures te conviendraient mieux?

Harry était sur le point d'éclater. Ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux, ce serait de n'avoir jamais été acheté par lui et qu'il foute le camp. Mais la voix de Claire résonna dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense au sort de ces pauvres enfants.

\- Sept heures. Oui, je vais t'envoyer mon adresse. Il y a un parc pas loin, tu peux apparaître là. On peut faire une promenade et…

Malfoy éternua bruyamment, l'interrompant.

\- D'accord. Assure-toi d'être là. Oh! et il… euh… _j'_ aime… chocolat. N'importe quoi de chocolaté. Et le scotch. Pas le whisky. Souviens-toi de ça. Ou du vin mais une bonne sorte. Il – _Je_ ne bois pas de jus de raisins.

Harry avait envie de lui rentrer une grappe au complet en travers la gorge pour le faire taire. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce qu'il préfère boire.

\- C'est noté: chocolat, scotch, bon vin. Rouge ou blanc?

\- Euh… j'en sais rien. Rouge? Oui, je pense, rouge.

\- Ok, autre chose?

Malefoy regarda au loin un moment, réfléchissant, puis les yeux gris acier remontèrent jusqu'à son pire ennemi.

\- Je crois que c'est tout. Oh! Et Potter, quoi qu'il arrive ce samedi, rappelle-toi de ta position. J'ai donné une grande quantité d'or pour obtenir un repas avec toi, tu saisis? Alors, peu importe, ce dîner sera consommé jusqu'au bout ou je reprendrai l'argent.

\- C'est une putain de façon romantique de me demander un rendez-vous, sale trou-cul, rétorqua Harry qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir.

\- Un rendez-vous romantique? répéta l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait vraiment malade, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

Il s'en retourna, en maugréant. Harry observa la tête blonde s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier?

** Lumos est une fondation de charité imaginée par J.K Rowling qui vient en aide aux enfants dans les orphelinats.


	3. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

Bonsoir à vous! Voilà la suite! Au fait, j'avais oublié de vous mentionner que j'ai conservé le nom anglais de "Snape" plutôt que "Rogue" car personnellement, je déteste cette traduction. Si vous voyez des coquilles ou des erreurs, merci de me le mentionner! Bonne découverte de ce tout nouveau chapitre! À bientôt! :)

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau d'anniversaire**

 **o.O.o**

\- MERDE! Je vais être en retard! HERMIONE! gueula Harry de sa chambre.

Il retira son chandail, tirant sur les manches. Puis, enfila rapidement un col roulé vert au moment où son amie vint jeter un coup d'œil depuis la porte.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air? s'informa-t-il en lui souriant.

La sorcière le regarda longtemps, fronça les sourcils. Harry portait un simple jeans déchiré, un col roulé et des bas noirs. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle désapprouverait mais ainsi, au moins, il montrait sa rébellion. Même si ça pouvait paraître stupide.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir y aller avec ce genre de vêtements?

\- Je refuse de m'habiller chic pour Malefoy, rétorqua Harry.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation plusieurs fois déjà.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on ne sait rien encore ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'il avait une faveur à te demander.

\- Hermione, commença le sorcier, c'est Malefoy. Il a payé dix mille gallions pour ce repas. Peu importe ce qu'il veut, il me l'aurait pas demandé, plutôt _exigé_.

\- Oh! Harry, soupira la jeune femme bien que son expression laisse deviner son ami qu'elle était aussi de cet avis.

\- Alors, comment avance mon dîner fait maison?

\- Bien, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Ce sera prêt au moment où tu reviendras.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je prépare pour cette petite merde?

La brunette échangea un regard réprobateur avec Harry.

\- Tu dois te concentrer un peu, ce n'est pas si compliqué à retenir, critiqua la jeune femme. En effet, c'était la troisième fois qu'il l'interrogeait sur le contenu du menu depuis qu'elle avait débuté la préparation du repas. – Une salade toscane, puis un filet mignon servit avec des fraises balsamiques sur un lit de pommes de terre pilées.

\- C'était du bœuf Angus, pourquoi le ruiner avec des fraises? s'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils avant de marcher vers la cuisine, à la suite de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que tu les adores et parce que ça donne un aspect plus raffiné au steak ordinaire, ennuyeux, répondit Hermione d'un ton joyeux en approchant une cuillère à demi remplie de fraises balsamiques près des lèvres du sorcier.

\- Le steak Angus n'est _jamais_ ennuyeux, affirma-t-il même s'il trouvait cette nouvelle saveur bonne.

\- Je crois que Malefoy va l'apprécier, lui fit-elle remarquer en avalant une bouchée également.

\- Et si moi, je n'apprécie pas? rigola-t-il.

\- Fais semblant! Comme tu prétendras t'intéresser à Malefoy pour les prochaines heures. Souviens-toi s'en Harry: dix mille gallions. On en a un besoin urgent pour bâtir l'aile supplémentaire, à l'orphelinat. Elle portera le nom de Dumbledore, l'informa-elle. Sinon, au fait, comment tu t'en sors avec ton dessert?

\- Tout se passe bien, c'est sous contrôle, répondit le sorcier. Je pourrai les monter en peu de temps quand on en aura fini le plat principal.

Hermione le félicita.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois décidé pour ça. Je sais que c'est l'une de tes recettes spéciales.

Harry ricana tandis qu'il ouvrait le four pour en sortir une plaque remplie de petites pâtisseries rondes, cuites à point et recouverte d'une sauce verte.

\- Avant d'avoir une haute opinion de mon choix, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Il pointa des formes dessinées sur le glaçage des gâteaux. Soudain, Hermione comprit.

\- Par Merlin, est-ce que ça ne serait pas…?

\- Oh! que oui, affirma le jeune homme en souriant. Il fallait que je cuisine un dessert digne avec cette merde.

Elle ria franchement avant de redevenir plus grave.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te comporter correctement avec lui.

\- Je le serai, promit Harry avec solennité, même s'il est à peu prêt sûr qu'il ne va pas le remarquer.

Le jeune sorcier repoussa la plaque de pâtisserie dans le four puis retira sa mitaine rouge. Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et lança un sort de réchaud.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir?

\- Oh! oui, l'alcool! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front. Le vin a besoin d'être conservé à une température entre 10 et 15 degrés Celsius donc ne le range pas au frigo. Je viens de le mettre sous un charme de refroidissement. S'il te demande de quel type il est, offre-lui de regarder la bouteille. N'oublie pas non plus de le verser dans un décanteur auparavant.

\- Un décanquoi? s'interrogea Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cette chose par ici, pointa Hermione. Il s'agissait d'un genre de bouteille transparente, en verre, ayant une forme bizarre de vase. – Tu le laisses respirer là-dedans quelques minutes. Sinon, il y a aussi du champagne dans le réfrigérateur. Je l'ai gardé, depuis le Gala de charité. Il devrait être de bonne qualité. Le sotch… Il est aussi presque aussi âgé que toi. Il s'agit de single-malt et quand on parle de qualité, c'est ce que je veux dire.

\- Hum, hum. C'est joli tout ça mais de combien a descendu mon compte à Gringotts? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- De beaucoup, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu survivras. Il y a des glaçons au congélateur. Par contre, s'il est un buveur raffiné, il voudra de l'eau. Rien qu'un soupçon. Je t'ai trouvé des verres en cristal et les ai déposés sur le comptoir avec le reste.

\- Vin frais mais pas froid, verser dans le vase, champagne froid, scotch avec de l'eau mais pas de glaçon, répéta le jeune homme tel un enfant à l'école. C'est noté, autre chose?

\- Sois digne et ne le laisse pas t'énerver, sourit la brunette, repoussant son ami vers la porte. - Maintenant c'est l'heure, vas-y.

Il attrapa un manteau, s'enroula un foulard tricoté autour du cou, cadeau de Noël de Molly Weasley et saisit ses clés. Il envoya la main à Hermione qui le retenue au dernier moment.

\- Harry, attends, les fleurs! cria-t-elle.

\- Non mais ça va pas? Je veux pas lui apporter de fleurs!

\- Allez! insista la jeune sorcière en sortant sa baguette et convoquant une unique rose rouge. Prends-la s'il-te-plaît.

\- Une rose? Bon sang! Donne-moi plutôt une mauvaise herbe qu'on en finisse.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Severus Snape dévisageait son neveu comme s'il eut été complètement fou. Ce qu'il était vraiment sans aucun doute en vertu de ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

\- Laisse-moi être certain d'avoir correctement saisis, reprit l'homme en portant ma main à son front. Tu veux que je me vêtisse élégamment, de mes meilleures robes et cela, pour aller dans un parc inconnu d'un quartier moldus, à Londres, afin d'y attendre une surprise quelconque que tu m'offres en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Exactement, approuva Draco en hochant la tête depuis son fauteuil. Je te l'aurais volontiers donné en personne, cependant… Cela pourrait ne pas se dérouler comme prévu. Au moins, de cette manière, tu auras certainement, ce que tu désires.

\- Tu réalises que je déteste les surprises, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu ne détesteras pas celle-ci. C'est fin, très bien, avec davantage de maturé que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, en plus d'être foutrement coûteux. Tu apprécies ce genre de chose, non?

En entendant ces mots, Severus se leva du siège dans lequel il prenait place avant faire quelques pas lents, au hasard, dans les appartements de son filleul. Ces derniers ressemblaient presque en tout à ceux des autres professeurs de Poudlard, mis à part pour une touche plus sombre, similaire à ce qu'était la salle commune des Serpentards. Il porta son verre de scotch à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

\- À quel point coûteux? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres de la bibliothèque.

L'homme, au fond, ne s'en souciait guère à dire vrai. Surtout, qu'il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à accepter ce présent ou non, qu'il lui fallait encore y réfléchir.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas connaître ce détail, lui répondit Draco, évasif, ce qui piqua la curiosité du directeur.

\- Mais je le veux, insista-t-il.

Un silence remplit la pièce durant un court moment. Severus entendit un verre lourd être soulevé, une lampé de scotch être avalée puis le tintement de l'objet être redéposé sur une table de salon.

\- Dix, se décida enfin Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas tant, rétorqua son parrain aussitôt en roulant des yeux.

\- Mille.

Le verre de Severus faillit lui glisser des mains. Il l'agrippa plus fermement avant de se tourner vers le blond.

\- Dix mille quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, s'indigna le garçon. Que j'ai payé ton cadeau en argent moldus? Gallions, évidemment!

\- Évidemment. Le directeur s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il s'agissait d'une si grande quantité d'argent, plus encore que son salaire annuel. - Alors, j'avais raison: tu as définitivement perdu l'esprit.

\- En toute honnêteté, je l'ai fait par investissement personnel, un de ceux qui nous sera bénéfique dans les années à venir. Si tu acceptes de faire preuve de sagesse ce soir et d'aller dans ce parc. Et maintenant, ce sera tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi. Alors, vas-y ou non, je m'en fiche. Par contre, si tu y vas, tu devrais te hâter. Tu es attendu pour sept heures, débita le jeune homme se levant de son fauteuil.

Severus savait que cette mise en scène était destinée à titiller sa curiosité. L'une de ses faiblesses dont Draco savait parfaitement jouer. Il vida son verre, le sotch lui brûlant l'intérieur avant de l'envahir d'une bienveillante chaleur.

\- Et si tu restes malgré ce qui pourrait se trouver là-bas, je t'aurai un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

L'homme quitta le jeune sans un mot. Il ne se sentait pas l'humeur aux charades. C'en était déjà suffisant rien qu'avec le fait de devoir passer sa soirée d'anniversaire, en plein air, dans un parc glacial.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Le directeur de Poudlard apparu à l'endroit précis stipulé par son filleul. Au milieu de ce qui paraissait bien être un parc, proche d'un lampadaire qui diffusait une lumière jaunâtre. Il remarqua qu'il était entouré par de magnifiques et rares essences d'arbres. L'allée, sous ses chaussures, était recouverte de pavés. Il était seul à la ronde, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas un promeneur de chien ou un coureur ne se montra tandis qu'il attendait tel que recommandé. Le vent qui soufflait en cette heure tardive le frigorifiait.

Malgré les gants en cuir qu'il portait, ses doigts, entre autres choses, commençaient à geler. Il les frictionna ensemble en y soufflant dessus, produisant une petite brume blanche. Dommage qu'il n'ait pu appliquer une recette identique pour se réchauffer les couilles. Il songea, un instant, à visiter un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes afin d'y laisser une aimable personne lui offrir une gâterie, à genoux, cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Cela ne coûterait sûrement pas dix mille gallions mais au moins, il se sentirait mieux que de rester ici, bêtement, tout seul dans ce lieu merdique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au moment où il s'apprêtait à disparaître, il entendit le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Instinctivement, Severus porta la main vers sa baguette et l'empoigna. Il observa une ombre se profiler. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui semblait... familière, comme si elle sortait d'un de ses rêves. Ce qui était une impossibilité. Manifestement. Qui que cela puisse être, il portait un manteau court, tenait une rose, sans toutefois parvenir à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il demeurait une chance pour que ce soit une personne qu'il espérait. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre de la part de ce sale blond l'ayant abandonné avec un vague: « Tu le sauras, quand tu le verras ».

L'individu qui allait bientôt pénétrer sous un lampadaire, se trouvait toujours à environ une trentaine de pieds du directeur. Quand soudain, il aperçut une réflexion lumineuse sur les verres d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Sa respiration s'accéléra. _Il_ l'avait déjà connu. Après tout, nulle lueur ne lui était nécessaire pour se rappeler ses cheveux corbeaux, en bataille, dans lesquels il aurait voulu plonger les doigts pour en déterminer la texture, la douceur. Sa figure, ses épaules, sa taille fine et ses longues jambes qui le faisaient fantasmer secrètement lorsqu'il achetait parfois les journaux ou magazines dont il faisait une. Il en savait les moindres détails. Cependant, la clarté fut cruelle et dévoila tout de lui, à l'en éblouir, à faire grimper en flèche le rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques.

Par Merlin, à quoi songeait Draco en arrangeant cette rencontre? Puisque qu'il était clair dans son esprit, que ce n'était pas le simple fruit du hasard. Était-ce cela son cadeau d'anniversaire? Harry Potter _en chair et en os_? Pour dix mille gallions. Putain de bordel de merde! Chaque idée apportait un flot grossissant d'interrogations. Tandis que le jeune sorcier était presque à sa hauteur. Si le directeur décidait de partir maintenant, il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Par contre, s'il choisissait de rester, il lui faudrait affronter une sensation profondément enfuie en lui. Possédait-il assez de force aujourd'hui? Car c'était de Potter dont il s'agissait: l'unique constante variable de toutes situations. Imprévisible... le rendant dangereux et plein de surprises. Deux choses que Severus détestait, sauf si c'était lui qui volontairement les désirait. Il inhala l'air froid pour se calmer ou du moins, engourdir un peu son cœur qui débattait sans répit, dans sa poitrine. Il se déplaça dans le faisceau de lumière, du lampadaire près de lui.

Son mouvement alarma le jeune homme qui se saisit de sa baguette dans l'immédiat. Ses iris verts remontèrent sur le corps de Severus, des pieds jusqu'à la tête puis ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Oh! mon... Merli... Putain de merde, lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes et pour une fois, le directeur n'aurait pu être davantage en accord avec lui.

\- Mes pensées exactes, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix basse en réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. – Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là par accident, Monsieur Potter?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton légèrement irrité en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne prévue. – Je suis là pour venir chercher mon _rendez-vous_.

\- Qui devrait être Draco, n'est-ce pas? Il ne viendra pas.

\- Euh oui, j'avais déjà saisi cette partie, soupira Potter.

Il rattacha son foulard tricoté en fixant le sol. Ensuite, il le regarda, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Excusez-moi, je… c'est juste que c'est pas à vous que je m'attendais.

Severus, quant à lui, ne voulut pas lui admettre qu'il venait d'être trompé par quelqu'un de vingt ans son cadet, alors il la ferma.

\- Vous savez quoi, débuta Potter.

Aussitôt, le directeur songea: nous y voilà. Cependant « _au revoir_ » ne furent pas les mots que le jeune sorcier prononça par la suite. Ce qui confirmait sa théorie, à l'effet que ce gamin était toujours la variable imprévisible dans son infernale vie.

\- C'était pas un accueil très poli. Recommençons.

Là-dessus, Potter sortit sa main droite de la poche de son manteau rouge brique.

\- Bonjour, directeur Snape, le salua-t-il en souriant.

Severus observa la main tendue durant quelques secondes et puis, retira le gant de cuir de sa main droite aussi, pour la saisir. Il perçut la chaleur des doigts et de la paume du jeune homme, contrastant avec les siens. Il souhaita ne plus jamais la rendre.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter.

Il lui remit la rose rouge et replongea la main dans sa poche.

\- Hermione a insisté. Sinon euh... ça vous dirait de continuer chez moi?

\- Passez devant.

Au bonheur du jeune homme, la route fut brève et silencieuse tandis qu'ils traversèrent le parc. Severus croyait en le diction qui stipule que le silence est d'or, la plupart du temps. Excepté qu'à ce moment, mille et une questions se profilaient dans son crâne, ne sachant pas comment les entamer. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment et Potter dit:

\- C'est ici.

Ce fut là l'ensemble leur conversation.

Ils grimpèrent dans un escalier exigu. Il vivait au second étage d'un édifice moldu Après l'avoir invité à rentrer, Potter prit son manteau ainsi que ses gants de cuir pour les ranger dans une penderie, là où il déposa également ses propres affaires. Ils notèrent former un duo opposé, le jeune portant un simple col roulé vert avec des jeans déchirées alors que Snape avait revêtu ses plus élégantes robes de sorcier. Un foulard de soie vert foncé était noué à son cou d'où descendaient les boutons en nacre de sa chemise blanche, dont le col et les poignets étaient garnis de dentelle. Une robe noire en taffetas la recouvrait, en partie. Celle-ci possédait une garniture de velours vert tout le long de la boutonnière, des fermoirs en argent. Des chaussures de cuir terminaient son attirail. Harry, brièvement, s'en trouva époustouflé. Il était si rare d'apercevoir Snape dans autre chose que ses formelles robes noires, au travail. Il en devenait presque beau.

Ce dernier donna sa rose au jeune homme qui ouvrit une armoire, à la cuisine, pour y saisir un vase effilé transparent et y déposer délicatement la fleur écarlate. Severus accepta de faire la visite officielle de l'appartement. Le salon était spacieux et possédait la caractéristique la plus essentielle à ses yeux: il y régnait une bonne chaleur. Provenant d'un vaste foyer qui était sûrement connecté au Réseau de Cheminettes. En face de celle-ci, il y avait un vieux tapis de couleur or ainsi que deux fauteuils qui paraissaient confortables, en plus d'un divan. Les murs étaient couverts de livres. Trois portes ouvraient sur la chambre d'ami, la chambre principale et sur la salle de bain, lui dit Potter puis la cuisine était séparée par une grosse voûte. Le logement était coquet, ordonné, ce que le directeur n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Ils marchèrent vers la cuisine dans laquelle un joli lustre en métal était suspendu au-dessus d'une table dressée. En son centre, trônait une chandelle de cire rouge, allumée, sur une nappe blanche en lin. Également, il y avait une paire de chacun des articles suivants: de grandes assiettes noires, carrées, encadrée d'une coutellerie en argent soigneusement polit, des serviettes de table noires aussi et des coupes à vin. D'ailleurs, Severus s'étonna de la disposition romantique. Comprenant peut-être sa confusion ou la ressentant lui même, Potter essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Vous... Est-ce que... Vous voulez boire quelque chose? demanda-t-il nerveusement. – Vin, scotch, champagne?

\- Quel genre de vin? s'enquit le directeur.

Potter lui rapporta la bouteille, lui tendit avant de se pencher sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en y appuyant les coudes et relevant ses deux paumes sous son menton. L'observant, d'un air inquiet, attendant son verdict. Severus fronça les sourcils.

– Un très bon Cabernet, dit-il en lui remettant l'objet, frôlant ses doigts.

Le plus jeune le remercia timidement, se retourna, frappa le bout de la bouteille avec sa baguette et le bouchon sortit aisément. Il prit alors le décanteur pour y verser le contenu rouge sombre, velouté.

\- Il s'agit d'un Malbec que vous avez dans les mains, Potter. Comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissez rien du vin que vous servez pour votre _rendez-vous_.

En entendant la pique ironique, les épaules du jeune sorcier s'affaissèrent un peu et Severus cru qu'ils allaient avoir leur première querelle, mais c'est un son inhabituel qui parvint à ses oreilles, celui du fou rire irrépressible qui venait de le saisir.

\- Je suis déjà fichu, non?

Il attrapa le décanteur, offrit à son ancien professeur de prendre un siège, à la table. Après que Severus ce soit installé, il versa un généreux trois doigts de vin dans leurs coupes respectives et s'assit à son tour, face à lui, l'unique flamme vive de la chandelle les séparant.

Le directeur fit tournoyer le liquide épais comme de l'encre dans le verre sans tache, puis l'huma légèrement. Le fait que Potter ait déjà entamé son verre lui prouvait que cet idiot n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dégustait, contrairement à lui. Severus avala une petite gorgée et la laissa rouler sur sa langue. Le Malbec avait une légère touche de mûres, moins d'acidité que le Merlot ou le Carbernet qu'il achetait d'habitude. Il y avait un arrière-goût de quelque chose de sucrée.

\- Prunes de Damas.

Il réalisa qu'il avait terminé le cours de ses idées à voix haute lorsque des yeux cerclés de verre le regardèrent avec insistance. Il prit une autre gorgée et la laissa descendre le long de sa gorge en douce une caresse.

\- Prunes de Damas? s'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. – Il n'y a pas de prune là-dedans.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'il était sérieux. Mais son sourire s'étira et Severus réalisa que peut-être Potter n'était pas une ineptie autant qu'il le supposait. Juste un peu.

\- Un arrière-goût, expliqua le directeur tandis que le jeune homme parut réfléchir en recherchant les arômes subtiles dans sa bouche.

D'ailleurs, Severus se demanda ce qu'elles goûteraient entremêlées à cette langue. Il aurait certainement voulu essayer. Et l'alcool n'était sans doute pas son meilleur choix ce soir.

Potter but rapidement son vin, encore. Les yeux de Snape roulèrent d'exaspération. Ce qui fit sourire l'autre qui lui confessa:

\- Je n'ai aucune connaissance à propos des vins. Je les aime mais je ne suis pas expert, loin de là! C'est Hermione a acheté ce… ce… Malbec, vous avez dit? Oui, bien, Malefoy a dit qu'il ne buvait pas de jus de raisins. Donc, j'ai dû acheter un produit de qualité.

\- Si vous pardonnez ma curiosité, est-ce que vous savez quoi que ce soit à propos des dix mille gallions qu'il a mentionnés avec désinvolture?

Après tout, il fallait qu'il sache exactement à quoi s'en tenir, concernant son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Euh…, ricanna Potter, je suppose que ça doit être moi. Je veux dire, mon prix. C'est combien il a payé pour moi.

L'air s'arrêta de circuler dans les poumons - et le cerveau par le fait même - de Severus. Sa gorge devint sèche malgré le vin. Il dû se l'éclaircir avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Avait-il bien entendu?

\- Et quels genres de services Draco a-t-il achetés qui impliquent votre _présence_? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à Potter en le transperçant de son regard noir, intense.

Harry, de l'autre côté de la table, malgré la pénombre, en ressentit la brûlante morsure, monter aussitôt son excitation. Il crispa son poing sur sa cuisse gauche. Le directeur devait vouloir se foutre de sa gueule car il l'avait toujours détesté. C'était impossible qu'il souhaite faire ce genre d'activités avec lui.

\- Non! Rien de ça! J'ai été vendu à un gala de charité la fin de semaine dernière. Malefoy m'a acheté. Je veux dire, cette soirée avec moi. Une promenade, de l'alcool et un dîner. C'est tout.

Il reporta ses yeux verts sur sa coupe de vin, désormais vide.

\- Un rendez-vous romantique vous voulez dire, corrigea Severus.

Le jeune sorcier regarda franchement l'homme devant lui.

\- Pour moi d'abord, ça n'a jamais été qu'une soirée à perdre avec cet idiot, à devoir passer au travers pour en finir au plus vite! s'énerva-t-il. Il y eut un silence. Lorsque qu'il reprit, sa voix devint filet. - Mais comme il se trouve que c'est vous… bien, je suis...

Severus ne releva pas que le jeune homme venait de traiter son neveu d'idiot car il l'était.

\- Au fait, ce n'est pas qu'il me manque mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy? Est-ce qu'il est malade?

Peu importait à quel point il essayait, Potter ne pu cacher la joie sadique de son ton. Ce qui fit presque sourire le directeur. Juste un peu.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, Monsieur Potter, Draco va parfaitement et probablement, apprécie un repas à Poudlard, répondit Severus en savourant une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Pourtant, je suis assis ici avec vous, pas lui, pas que je sois triste du changement remarquez...

Il roula son doigt autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux noirs en fixant son assiette.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'ai peur d'être ici pour obtenir mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Severus, sa bouche s'arrondit pour former un « O ».

\- Votre quoi?

Puis, il inspecta autour de lui, à la recherche d'une boîte qui serait apparue mais il n'y avait rien de tel. L'homme plus âgé se pencha vers lui, la lumière de la chandelle reflétant sa figure austère.

\- On m'a dit que dans ce parc, je pourrais obtenir mon cadeau, décrit comme étant fin, très bien, étant plus mature que ce qu'on aurait pu croire et que c'était foutrement coûteux. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être qui correspondrait à cette description et que je doive prendre?

Les joues du jeune sorcier prirent une teinte plus cramoisie, soudain. C'était une comparaison absurde, songea Harry. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit pour la bonne chose. Son étroit col-roulé vert lui serrait la gorge. Il commençait à avoir chaud, à sentir les effets de l'alcool engourdir sa timidité naturelle. Il faisait des liens où il n'y en avait pas mais l'idée seulement, était tellement drôle. Il osa la lancer à voix haute:

\- Je ne sais pas, directeur Snape... Est-ce que vous me trouvez fin, très bien et plus mature que vous le pensiez?

Severus s'étonna de cette proposition grotesque. Malgré lui, ses yeux sombres glissèrent jusqu'au jeune homme face à lui, le détaillèrent sans rien omettre. Fin et très bien, il l'était, il devait se l'admettre. _Et plus encore_. Les traits dans son visage avaient mûris ces cinq dernières années. Quant à son esprit, ils étaient assis à table, buvant du vin et ayant presqu'une agréable conversation.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous l'êtes.

\- Vous le penser vraiment? Dans ce cas: « joyeux anniversaire ». Je crois que je suis votre cadeau.

Tout le corps de Severus trembla d'appréciation en entendant ces mots. Il lui restait une question: à quel moment pourrait-il amener son appétissant présent chez lui pour jouer avec jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous les deux douloureux et fatigués? Heureusement, avant même de pouvoir la poser, Potter parla d'une voix ironique.

\- J'ai toujours aimé être un objet.

Immédiatement, le directeur se souvint d'un adolescent bougon, en colère contre le monde et sa réaction vint un peu plus rudement qu'il eut voulu.

\- Vous avez déjà été acheté, sûrement qu'être donné en cadeau d'anniversaire n'est pas un pas si loin à franchir.

\- Sûrement, acquiesça Potter. Aviez-vous le réel _désir_ d'être reçu en cadeau, par moi? Ou c'est qu'une blague stupide entre vous deux, que j'arrive pas à comprendre?

Son regard émeraude s'intéressa à la cire rouge dégoulinante devant lui. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le pied de sa coupe à vin.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous sentir offensé ni de vous en faire, rassura-t-il le jeune homme.

Le vin était délicat, raffiné et il ne détesterait pas en savourer une autre coupe en continuant leur discussion. De plus, la vraie raison pour laquelle Draco l'avait envoyé n'avait pas encore été soulevée. Bien que le directeur ait considéré lui poser une certaine question plusieurs fois. Après tout, son filleul avait payé dix mille gallions dans cette intention. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Severus, concernant les motifs exacts et du but de ce cadeau en particulier.

\- Alors pourquoi? s'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix ténue, tremblant d'anxiété dans l'attente de la réponse.

\- Je suis certain que vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé avec mon dernier professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal?

\- Oui, tout le Monde Sorcier sait que c'était un amateur de... pratiques... et que vous avez dû le renvoyer. Qui enseigne maintenant?

\- Moi, avoua-t-il calmement. Il attendait des rires de la part du jeune mais rien de vint.

Le jeune homme à lunettes leva ses yeux vers le plus âgé, à nouveau.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour vos étudiants mais pas autant pour vous, si ce que m'a raconté Minerva est vrai. Que vous étiez surchargé de travail, surtout avec votre positon de directeur.

Severus leva un sourcil en constatant que le gamin parlait de lui, s'inquiétant à son sujet. Était-il réellement sincère?

\- C'est là que Draco et que ce… rendez-vous, arrivez dans l'histoire. J'ai une théorie. Je crois qu'elle est juste. Il essaie de m'aider à sa façon. Peu importe, à quel point c'est inutile.

Le jeune homme sourit à la remarque.

\- Quelle théorie?

\- Je suis certain que vous savez pour le mauvais sort qui s'acharne sur ce poste.

\- Oui, le jour où Tom Jédusor a demandé l'emploi à Dumbledore et qu'il lui a refusé, il n'y a jamais aucun professeur qui est resté davantage qu'un an.

\- Effectivement, cela perdure depuis un grand nombre d'années, dit le directeur en se rappelant ses huit professeurs passés. Ça ne peut plus continuer, le sort doit être rompu.

\- Et vous pensez que je peux vous aider à le faire?

Severus prit une profonde inspiration puis avoua:

\- Moi ainsi que quelques autres, pensons que si vous prenez le poste, vous devriez briser le mauvais sort, oui.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, surprit, sur son siège.

\- Quoi? Attendez un peu! Vous me désirez _moi_ pour enseigner dans _votre_ école. Et Malefoy a eu à payer des milliers de gallions afin que vous puissiez me dire ça? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas simplement téléphoné? Ou envoyé un hibou? Vous réalisez que je travaille comme briseur de sort, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire professionnellement.

Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Il en avait vu les exploits dans la Gazette du Sorcier à de multiples reprises. Snape demeura silencieux pour un instant, savourant la dernière goûte de son vin, reposant sa coupe. Il était certain que le ton de leur plaisante conversation allait s'envenimer et se terminer avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre au jeune, le mettre en colère. Il regarda avec froideur dans les yeux émeraude avant de lâcher:

\- Je ne demande pas de faveur aux Potter.

Ce dernier eut un drôle de sourire en coin et lui rétorqua:

\- Hum! Et bien pourtant, vous allez devoir. Si vous _me_ voulez, vous allez devoir me demander.

\- Oh! Vous aimeriez bien cela, n'est-ce pas? Me voir à genoux, vous suppliant.

Le rouge revint sur les joues d'Harry Potter.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'idée a une certaine attirance, dit-il d'un ton sensuel. De la même façon, j'en suis sûr, que vous aimeriez m'avoir à votre main. Acceptant de se faire ordonner sans un mot, vous obéir comme un gentil garçon?

Severus fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Le Héros National était-il en train de flirter avec lui? Ridicule. Il en aurait éclaté de rire, mais ce contint. Il se pencha vers le jeune.

\- Parlons-nous toujours de l'emploi, Monsieur Potter? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, suave et extrêmement noire, tel le Malbec qu'il avait bu.

L'autre se courba aussi vers lui, en essayant de rester naturel autant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr.

Severus fit un demi-sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Alors, vous le prendrez?

\- Vous pouvez faire mieux, je n'en doute pas.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez embrasser mon cul, dit Snape sans véritable malice.

Harry rigola à nouveau, en se redressant à son tour, sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, je pourrai, dit-il une voix qui s'assombrissait aussi. – Quand je travaillerai en-dessous de vous.

Severus détailla, une fois encore, le magnifique jeune visage devant lui et imagina ce que cela serait de le voir tous les jours, à chaque repas, aux rencontres avec ses employés. Il imagina comment ce serait de pouvoir focusser à nouveau sur son unique fonction de directeur, de dormir la nuit, de prendre le temps de boire une tasse de thé avec Minerva. Il imagina les étudiants, empressés d'impressionner leur héros. Alors, il imagina Potter lui disant d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, ses yeux verts tentateurs. Il essaya de lire sur cette figure mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'est que son regard descendait parfois sur la bouche du directeur avant de remonter vers ses yeux noirs et qu'il semblait incapable de les soutenir. Severus, porta doucement son index à ses lèvres, l'inférieure, considérant ses chances. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon reproduisait les mêmes mouvements que lui, avec sa langue.

\- Monsieur Potter, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter de devenir mon professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à la fin de ce trimestre et pour l'année entière, à venir?

 _Miens_ , songea Severus. Pas Poudlard ni les étudiants.

Potter sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.

\- Directeur Snape, j'aimerais beaucoup. Quand dois-je commencer? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Comme toujours, le jeune sorcier s'était cantonné à l'inattendu. Severus se leva en repoussant son siège, secouant avec minutie ses robes. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Je vous vois lundi, Potter.

La bonne humeur de ce dernier s'évapora immédiatement et il saisit la large main du directeur, le retenant.

\- Attendez! Et à propos de votre cadeau d'anniversaire?

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce soir, qu'il était déstabilisé face au comportement de Potter.

\- Excusez-moi?

\- Je suis votre cadeau, vous vous souvenez? sourit Potter en ne le relâchant pas.

Évidemment, qu'il s'en souvenait. L'idée lui plaisait assez pour garder le bas de son corps réveillé toute la nuit.

\- Draco m'a acheté et m'a transmis à vous. Oui, il avait des motifs ultérieurs mais il avait quand même payé pour dîner avec moi.

Tranquillement, Severus se rassit et Potter retira ses doigts de sa main pour les poser sur sa coupe. Son pouce frotta le rebord. À travers la flamme jaune de la chandelle, leurs regards s'entremêlèrent, soulevant des questions restées muettes, des réponses incongrues. Puis la voix onctueuse de Snape s'éleva:

\- Désirez-vous partager un dîner avec _moi_?

\- Hé! bien, c'est une bonne bouteille qu'on a ouverte, en pointant le décanteur et j'ai du bœuf Angus dans une poêle. Ce serait un sacrilège de gaspiller, puis nous sommes maintenant collègues, non?

\- Vous faites erreur, je serai votre employeur mais nous devrons d'abord signer certains papiers. En ce moment, nous sommes justes… deux individus.

\- Hommes, corrigea Potter. Alors, qu'en dites-vous?

\- Que je voudrais bien reprendre de ce vin, accepta Severus Snape en plaçant sa serviette de table sur ses cuisses. - Considérez que c'était votre entretien d'embauche.

Harry Potter se leva, prit le décanteur afin de leurs verser une seconde portion du Malbec. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.


	4. Dîner d'affaires ou romantique

Coucou! Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai. Merci de me mentionner les erreurs si vous en voyez! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! :)

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 3 : Dîner d'affaires ou romantique**

 **o.O.o**

Le Héros National quitta la cuisine y abandonnant Severus Snape pour un moment. Celui-ci détaillait, alléché, le corps du jeune homme, son cul moulé dans un jeans taille basse qui lui criait de le baiser dans un lit, _le_ _sien_ , tandis qu'il le défoncerait sauvagement. Sirotant son vin dispendieux, son esprit vagabonda. Que ressentirait-il de posséder Harry Potter, de l'avoir à sa main? Puisqu'en réalité, le plus jeune faisait erreur, il ne souhait pas son obéissance mais son habituelle fougue. Il passa sa paume sur sa cuisse en essayant de se changer les idées, de chasser son excitation. Cependant, ce qu'il voyait dans la chambre à coucher de Potter dans laquelle il venait de disparaître, n'aidait en rien. Il n'avait allumé aucune lampe; semblant pouvoir aisément naviguer dans la noirceur. Sa forme se posta devant la fenêtre puis elle retira ses vêtements un à un. Le directeur jura et dut agripper le dessus de la table pour s'empêcher de le rejoindre là, afin de réclamer de plein droit son présent d'anniversaire. Peu après, Potter revint dans la cuisine, vêtu désormais de pantalons noirs ainsi qu'un chandail rouge foncé. Son dernier bouton était défait, laissant entrevoir un ourlet argenté autour de sa gorge. Les poignets étaient d'un ton de gris similaire. Le jeune homme roula ses manches avant de rentrer le vêtement dans son pantalon ajusté.

\- On devient Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas? se moqua Snape en pointant le tissu carmin.

\- Non, je deviens _Antonio_.

Se tenant contre le comptoir pour conserver l'équilibre, il s'empara de deux assiettes et servit l'une d'entre elles à Severus. Il fit ensuite une révérence devant lui puis rejoint son siège. Il souriait. Probablement parce qu'il savait que le directeur ne pourrait résister à obtenir une certaine information.

\- Antonio? répéta-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que s'appelle ma chemise, s'exclama le plus jeune derrière ses lunettes, en riant, avant de se rendre compte de la bizarrerie de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'ai peur que vous ne deviez élaborer sur le sujet si vous espérez que je continue notre…, débuta le directeur, constatant que la traîtrise de l'alcool jumelée à l'ensemble de ces jours où il ne s'était pratiquement pas nourri, avait affecté sa capacité de résistance. Aussi, le mot lui échappa: - rendez-vous.

Il ne passa pas inaperçu pour Potter dont les yeux émeraude étincelèrent, se plissant avec amusement.

\- Je pensais que c'était un dîner d'entretien d'embauche pour le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et pas _notre_ rendez-vous romantique.

Sois damné, sale gamin, songea Severus.

\- Ceci est un dîner, rien de plus, rien de moins, tenta-t-il, évasif.

Le jeune rigola discrètement et piqua sa fourchette dans sa salade toscane.

\- Hum, hum... D'accord, voilà, j'ai rencontré ce designer italien, Ettore Serafini, à la vente aux enchères. C'est lui qui a fabriqué le costume que je portais ce soir-là. Il m'a dit donner un nom à toutes ses créations d'après ses amoureux. Ce que je porte, c'est un cadeau qu'il m'a fait après l'évènement. Il était triste de pas avoir d' _Harry_ , alors que je devrais au moins accepter _Antonio_ pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais raté.

Severus perça la peau d'une tomate-cerise avec trop de… conviction, de sa fourchette qui cogna contre la porcelaine de son assiette et tinta bruyamment.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous vous soyez débrouillé pour lui laisser une si forte impression que cela fut largement suffisant pour la création d'un _Harry_.

\- Oh! Non, le détrompa-t-il, d'un ton léger. Il m'a raconté, avec beaucoup de détails, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude avec ceux qui avaient l'honneur de donner leurs noms à ses vêtements. Croyez-moi, je n'aurais pu laisser ce genre d'impression juste en parlant avec ce gars.

\- Maintenant, je suis intrigué. Que doit-on faire pour devenir la muse d'une de ces charmantes créations? s'enquit ironiquement le directeur à la chevelure noire.

Potter déposa sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette. Il observa avec attention la chandelle entre eux. Il éclaircit sa voix, pianotant ses doigts contre le pied de sa coupe à vin. Puis, en avala une gorgé veloutée avant de sourire à Snape.

\- Êtes-vous certain de vouloir entendre les histoires de chambre à coucher d'un artiste, Monsieur? Je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir mais quand je l'ai su, j'aurais voulu retourner en arrière.

Severus soutint les yeux émeraude dans lesquels se reflétait la flamme rougeoyante. Sur son front, sa cicatrice avait pali. Le plus âgé reposa également sa fourchette en soupirant. Sa main s'agita, le pressant de procéder. Tandis que le jeune prenait un air qui s'aggravait, semblant lui dire « vous l'aurez voulu ».

\- Très bien. Ettore m'a dit qu'il ne baisait pas mais qu'il faisait l' _amour_ et de l' _art_. Il a attaché Antonio sur son lit tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait bouger un muscle. Les liens ont laissé des marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, autour de ses cuisses et de son cou. Après, il ne l'a pas touché tout de suite. Il s'est tenu devant lui, a commencé à se branler en le regardant… son corps nu, le bandeau sur ses yeux, le bâillon dans sa bouche, sa queue ferme, débita Potter, puis il prit une pause. Il se pencha vers l'homme face à lui et demanda: - Dois-je poursuivre?

Le directeur se courba aussi vers lui, les pupilles dilatées, d'un noir abyssal, et répondit d'une voix basse, suave:

-Vous avez mon attention.

La respiration du plus jeune s'accéléra.

\- Antonio était spécial; il n'avait pas encore été brisé lorsqu'il l'a eu. Il s'est battu contre lui, de la même manière que je l'aurais fait, qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là. Vous voyez la partie argentée? Potter tira sur son chandail pour l'éloigner de son cou, lui montrant davantage le rebord gris ainsi que sa peau dénudée. Il expliquait d'un débit lent, chuchotant. - Ça, c'était la couleur de la soie qu'il a utilisé pour le ligoter la première fois. Approchez-vous, Snape.

Et celui-ci obéit. Le directeur et le jeune homme se levèrent tous les deux de la table. Severus fixa le col. Sa figure se tenait près d'Harry, de son cou. Ce dernier pouvait y sentir le souffle tiède de l'autre. Il lui parvenait une odeur de shampoing, provenant de la tête du plus âgé. Puis, il perçut le sang dans ses veines pulsé avec davantage de vigueur, jusqu'à son sexe. Ses lèvres rouges s'écartèrent. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants. Il détesta son corps de le trahir. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon à un individu qui ne l'appréciait même pas? Il reprit sa description.

\- Est-ce que vous voyez les petits points foncés? C'était là que des épingles ont percé la peau de l'amant d'Ettore. Elles l'ont fait saigner quand s'est tendu contre ses liens. Et le tissu brillant, c'était la sueur sur le corps d'Antonio qui devenait excité quand Serafini le frappait dans le dos avec un fouet.

Severus laissa son regard d'encre remonter le long de la gorge de Potter, sur laquelle perlait une légère transpiration. Sa pomme d'Adam peu prononcée, sa mâchoire délicate, sa bouche pleine entrouverte, ses yeux d'émeraude aux cils fins, allongés. Sa beauté l'hypnotisait. Il devait faire un effort, se contrôler ou il passerait pour un Poutsouffle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne qu'il le désirait plus que tout, presqu'autant que d'avoir un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et il se trouvait que les deux étaient désormais réunis.

\- Le vêtement a été fabriqué avec une soie rare, d'une grande douceur. C'est une sensation curieuse mais incroyable de le porter. Voudriez-vous le toucher?

Le jeune homme tendit son bras devant lui et son cœur débattit furieusement alors que Snape glissait le bout de ses doigts sur son membre, y laissant une trace brûlante. Harry crut se liquéfier sur place.

\- En effet, cela doit, acquiesça-t-il.

\- La peau d'Antonio était la chose la plus douce qu'Ettore ait jamais touchée, qu'il m'a confié… avant… la… mienne.

À ces mots, la poigne de Severus se resserra sur le bras de Potter.

\- Le fouet a claqué le dos de son amant douze fois. C'est ce que représentent les huit boutons de ma chemise et les quatre boutons de mes manches. Avant même qu'Ettore finisse, Antonio en criait de plaisir. Mais sous le revers de mon collet, il y a deux autres boutons: pour les deux fois où il a frappé son amant par-devant. La douleur était ce qu'il préférait, c'était leur secret.

Le directeur relâcha le bras du jeune homme et se tourna vers la table pour attraper sa coupe de vin. Il dut avaler une bonne rasade du liquide afin de contrer sa bouche désertique. Cependant, cela n'était d'aucune aide. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sentait que tous deux s'adonnaient à un drôle jeu, que s'il les baissait en premier, il perdrait. Peu importe de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Donc, il fixa sans relâche le lac émeraude, clignant à peine des paupières. C'était si perturbant d'observer un Potter agissant de manière sensuelle. Sa queue lourde n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle était au bord de l'explosion, prenant davantage de fermeté à chaque nouvelle information concernant Antonio. Ce qui l'allumait en fait, ce n'était pas tant les détails de cette histoire, car contrairement à Draco ou à son dernier professeur de Défenses, ce genre de pratique n'était pas son truc. C'était _lui_. Ces mots formés par sa bouche charnue, sa voix feutrée résonnant à ses oreilles, son odeur boisée envahissant son esprit.

\- Le fouet a déchiré la peau d'Antonio, c'est ce qui a donné sa couleur à mon chandail. Et vous voyez à quel point il moule mon corps? poursuivit Harry en passant lentement ses paumes contre ses hanches, sa taille. C'est ainsi que son amant et lui se serraient l'un à l'autre quand ils ont fait l'amour. ...Il reste finalement la couleur des boutons.

Le plus jeune se pencha encore une fois pour permettre à Snape l'opportunité de mieux percevoir les dits boutons. Ils étaient d'une sorte de rose, foncé, avec de légères stries blanches, comme une plaque de marbre.

\- Laissez-moi devinez. La queue recouverte de semence d'Antonio? dit-il d'un ton rauque qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de Potter

Harry s'esclaffa derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux verts se fermèrent brièvement puis revinrent s'accrocher, avec intensité, à ceux de Severus.

\- C'était aussi mon avis mais non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Ettore m'a raconté qu'il s'était retiré juste avant de venir. Alors, c'est la couleur de son sperme mélangé avec le sang d'Antonio.

Le jeune sorcier reprit place à table, semblant en avoir enfin terminé avec l'histoire.

\- Remarquable, Potter. Bien que je sois convaincu que vous n'espérez pas que je vous crois sur parole? s'enquit-il en se rassoyant également.

\- Oh! Vous ne me croyez pas? demanda-t-il en souriant avec amusement. Il était à nouveau léger, amical. - Sentez-vous libre de vérifier dans le prochain numéro du Sorcière-Hebdo qui sera en kiosque dans un mois. La vente aux enchères fera leur page couverture et je pense que vous y trouverez un tas d'informations utiles.

Il saisit sa fourchette de recommença à manger sa salade toscane, à peine entamée.

\- Vous voyez, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'entendre cette version de la part de Serafini, dans le cadre d'une conversation intime comme maintenant. Non. C'était plutôt dans une salle de bal remplie de journalistes et d'invités, de personnes que je connaissais pas, que je reverrais sans doute plus. J'avais rencontré le designer au début de la soirée puis soudain, je suis forcé d'écouter les détails de cette histoire et de ses préférences au lit. Jusque là, jamais j'aurais envisagé que le _fouet_ pouvait être considéré comme un jouet dans certains cercles. Sans blague! Comment peut-on en éprouver du plaisir?

\- Vous devriez vous renseigner auprès de Draco, le conseilla Snape en reprenant ses ustensiles aussi.

\- Quoi? fit Potter en soulevant un coin de sa bouche.

\- Zut, laissa-t-il tomber entre deux bouchées de feuilles tendres, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde désolé. Il poursuivit son idée: - Je n'aurais probablement pas dû vous dire cela. Cependant, je considère qu'il aurait dû surtout s'abstenir d'organiser en catimini ce repas. Sinon, vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Si vous êtes intéressé à ce genre d'activités, vous pourriez interroger Draco ou Roger, votre prédécesseur au poste de Défenses. Ils sembleraient que tous les deux aient une connaissance étendue du sujet.

\- Non merci, je considère que j'en sais déjà beaucoup plus que je devrais, grogna le jeune homme en repoussant son assiette terminée.

De même que celle du directeur. Potter se mit debout, repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns sur son front marqué d'un éclair. Il empila leur vaisselle avant de passer derrière le comptoir de la cuisine où il la déposa dans l'évier. Il garnit d'autres assiettes de porcelaine noire du plat principal. Il revint vers la table pour les servir, s'assit à sa place et attrapa le décanteur pour leur verser les dernières coupes du Malbec.

\- Pourtant, vous vous êtes _changés_ dans ce chandail en particulier pour dîner avec moi. Quel message tentez-vous de me transmettre? souleva Snape en souriant à demi.

Le jeune sorcier trancha son bœuf Angus, à point, d'où s'écoulèrent les jus.

\- Euh! Ne vous faites pas une fausse représentation des choses, Monsieur. J'aurais pas fait un effort vestimentaire si ça avait été pour cet idiot de Malfoy, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de complètement différent. Je porte cette chemise car c'est la seule de propre qu'il me restait. Et pour être bien honnête, ce que vous voyez maintenant, c'est pas moi. Habituellement, c'est le bordel dans mon appart, il y a des artéfacts que je rapporte du bureau qui trainent un peu partout. Je cuisine pas non plus.

\- En parlant de cela, qu'est-ce que je mange exactement? demanda le plus âgé en désignant un fruit de sa fourchette. - Puis quel est le chef que je devrais remercier?

\- Le premier service, c'était une salade toscane et le deuxième, c'est du filet mignon avec des fraises balsamiques puis une purée de pommes de terre. Tout le mérite revient à Hermione, bien sûr. Et avant que vous ajoutiez quoi que ce soit, j'ai promis un repas fait à la maison, j'ai jamais spécifié que ce serait par moi.

\- Offrez mon appréciation à Madame Granger. C'était remarquablement bon.

\- Attendez d'avoir eu le dessert, rigola Potter.

Le directeur ainsi que le jeune sorcier terminèrent leur plat principal en discutant de la vie à Poudlard et du travail de briseur de sorts qu'occupait Harry. Celui-ci mentionna son implication dans les oeuvres de charité. Ensuite, ils parlèrent des gens qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, se mettant à jour sur l'information. Snape raconta après son anecdote concernant le dernier professeur de Défenses. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en profita pour poser des questions sur l'emploi et ils convinrent d'une date à laquelle se rencontrer pour signer les papiers officiels. Bientôt, les assiettes furent vidées, de même que les coupes à vin.

\- Pouvez-vous avaler encore un peu d'alcool? s'enquit Harry en se levant de table.

Il alla chercher des verres à scotch puis, les déposa sur la nappe blanche avec une bouteille au liquide doré. Il demanda à Snape de l'ouvrir et de leur verser une portion à chacun alors qu'il terminait de monter son dessert, à la cuisine. Il se rappela soudain, les conseils d'Hermione.

\- Avez-vous besoin de glace ou d'eau?

\- Potter, ceci est un scotch confectionné par des sorciers, expliqua-t-il au plus jeune, légèrement irrité. Il caressa gentiment la bouteille. - Il s'est adoucit pendant 21 ans dans un baril fabriqué du bois d'un saule au prix exorbitant. Ce breuvage est comme le sexe un peu brutal. Vous ne le diluez pas dans la tendresse pour en supprimer les sensations fortes qu'il vous procure. Vous le buvez afin de _jouir_ de son côté piquant.

\- Compris, Monsieur, répondit Harry en tournant sa tête au-dessus de son épaule, souriant… rougissant. Oh! Au secours! Merde! Snape n'a pas vraiment dit ça!

Severus leur mit un fond de scotch. Il croisa une jambe sur un genou, observa Potter affairé à son dessert. Il espérait que son bras repose dans une position qui lui permette de camoufler son érection. Un moment plus tard, le jeune homme se retourna pour saisir l'un des verres.

\- Alors, au sexe brutal, dit Harry en cognant son verre avec Snape.

\- Au sexe brutal, répéta le directeur en détaillant le cul désirable de Potter à quelques pas de lui. Puis, il ajouta en haussant le ton pour être entendu par lui: - Est-ce que Madame Granger a dû quitter précipitamment avant la fin de la confection de son dessert?

\- Non, euh… le dessert, ça c'est de moi seulement.

Le liquide doré du scotch descendit par la mauvaise voie. Aussitôt, Snape toussa avec vigueur. Il n'osa risquer un œil vers ce sale gamin qui devait se marrer. Lorsque silence revint graduellement, le jeune parla à nouveau.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai préparé ma spécialité ou disons, l'une des rares choses que j'arrive à cuisiner. En plus, Malefoy m'avait dit qu'il, je veux dire… vous, aimiez bien les trucs chocolatés. Donc, j'ai fait mon dessert préféré, termina-t-il en revenant vers la table chargé d'un plateau doré recouvert de gâteaux. Il le déposa au centre, près du chandelier avant de se rassoir.

À première vue, Severus ne perçut rien de si phénoménal avec ces sucreries. Il y avait six sortes de curieuses tours. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de trois généreuses cuillérées de glaçage de trois différentes couleurs: lilas au bas, vert au centre et rouge sur le dessus. Les gâteaux ressemblaient à des beignes aux formes diverses montés les uns sur les autres et garnis d'un petit morceau de chocolat.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Courtisanes au chocolat*, présenta Potter, fier de sa réalisation.

Snape but une gorgé de son scotch puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il songea qu'une fois encore le Héros National commettait, même jusqu'au dessert, l' _inattendu_.

\- Mon français n'est peut-être pas d'un excellent niveau, Potter. M'avez-vous dit, à l'instant, que vous me serviez le chocolat des putains?

\- Courtisanes, Snape, il y a une différence.

\- Oh! Quel ravissement. Je dois confesser que jamais personne n'a cuisiné des courtisanes pour mon anniversaire auparavant, s'exclama le directeur d'un ton plus froid, ironique. Clairement ce damné crétin avait voulu lui faire une farce.

Harry ne releva pas. Il entama le plat sans plus attendre, saisit un gâteau dans sa paume, en avala d'abord, le morceau de chocolat placé sur le dessus. Quant à Severus, il le regarda avec attention puisqu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quelle manière consommer une courtisane. Le jeune homme renversa ensuite sa pâtisserie, en compressa délicatement le bout entre le pouce et l'index pour finalement lécher le coulis de chocolat qui s'en échappait.

\- Excepté Malfoy, mentionna l'autre sorcier.

Le pouls du directeur augmenta de rythme. Il se sentit à l'étroit dans ses robes. Sa queue était tellement bandée que cela lui faisait mal. Ce putain de gamin allait le rendre complètement fou. Il devait conserver la maîtrise de lui-même, demeurer sur sa chaise, se concentrer sur leur conversation et non pas uniquement sur ce chocolat fondu qui barbouillait les lèvres de Potter à présent. Summum de l'indécence. À quoi rimait toute cette mascarade? Il se reprit:

\- J'espère que vous ne référez pas à vous?

\- Certaines étaient des femmes respectées qui proposaient de la compagnie, de bons conseils, aidaient leur roi en échange de support politique et financier.

\- Et elles couchaient avec lui, dit la voix lascive de Severus.

\- Parfois, oui, acquiesça Harry, frémissant et plongeant son regard émeraude rendu brillant par la lumière de la chandelle, dans celui du directeur en face de lui. Pourquoi ne pas en essayer une?

\- Une courtisane ou un gâteau?

Pendant un bref moment, Snape songea que si le jeune homme avait répondu par le premier choix, il aurait probablement cédé et baisé le garçon aux habits moulants sur le comptoir de cuisine, le recouvrant de sauce au chocolat avant de le lécher partout.

Cependant Potter mentionna uniquement les gâteaux du doigt sans un autre mot. Severus, imitant le jeune sorcier précédemment, retira son bout de chocolat, et souleva, à l'envers, sa pâtisserie vers ses lèvres. Suivit par les yeux avides d'Harry. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur le glaçage, y plongea les dents pour prendre une bonne part. Potter toussa avant de se reculer droit dans son siège, tachant de ne rien rater de sa réaction.

Lorsqu'il l'eut dans la bouche, Severus voulut gémir. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les paupières. Si le scotch était comme le sexe brutal, déguster une courtisane au chocolat, c'était faire l'amour. En effet, la pâtisserie possédait une douce odeur de vanille, était sucrée, moelleuse, son centre coulant fondait sur sa langue et capturait chacun de ses sens. Il regarda à nouveau son hôte dont le sourire s'élargissait.

\- Mes compliments au chef, Monsieur Potter. Ceci est des plus alléchants.

-Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi ce sont mes gâteaux favoris, rétorqua-t-il en empoignant un autre gâteau.

Soudain, Snape qui avait entamé la deuxième partie de son dessert, remarqua une familière décoration sur le glaçage vert.

\- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous dessiné des pénis sur ceux-ci?

\- Euh! Oh! Merde! J'avais oublié ça! Évidemment, vous deviez vous en apercevoir..., s'excusa le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules. - Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je les destinais à Malfoy.

\- Voilà qui est remarquablement enfantin, commenta le directeur qui ne put y résister davantage et il rit légèrement.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec d'autres conversations polies et sans importance. Puis, l'horloge de Potter désigna minuit alors Severus se leva de table. C'était la fin de ce dîner surréaliste mais extraordinaire en compagnie du Héros National. Celui-ci lui prépara une boîte avec le reste des courtisanes en lui faisant promettre d'en offrir quelques unes à Malefoy, avant de l'escorter au salon, à la cheminé.

\- Au fait, Snape, c'était quand votre anniversaire? interrogea Potter en lui tendant son manteau, son écharpe ainsi que ses gants de cuir.

\- Aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt non, puisqu'il est passé minuit, c'était hier.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard, dit-il avec le sourire avant d'ajouter: Joyeux anniversaire.

Il monta sur le bout de ses pieds, s'étira jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce ne fut ni rapide ni léger. Au contraire, il sentit nettement la pression, la chaleur de ses lèvres bougeant sur sa peau. Il le saisit presque par la taille afin de pousser sa langue dans cette bouche pour lui montrer comment proprement déguster les courtisanes au chocolat mais il se retint. Brusquement, Harry se précipita à la cuisine en lui criant qu'il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose. Tandis que Severus jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, souhaitant tout à coup partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Le jeune homme avait ramené la rose qu'il avait mis en vase et lui en fit présent pour une seconde fois. Le directeur la prit d'une main en tendant l'autre pour serrer celle de son hôte.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Potter.

\- Le plaisir fut complètement mien, Monsieur. Alors, dites-moi Snape, débuta-t-il d'un ton taquin en conservant toujours sa paume contre la sienne. - Est-ce que c'était un dîner d'affaires ou romantique?

La figure de Severus se pencha vers le jeune sorcier aux lunettes rondes, se tint à proximité de son oreille gauche.

\- Cela paraît évident, déclara la voix grave... haletante... lascive... S'il s'agissait d'un dîner romantique, je ne repartirais pas chez moi actuellement mais me dirigerais dans votre _chambre_ , n'est-ce pas?

Harry trembla de désir en l'écoutant. Il détourna la tête pour faire de même contre l'oreille de Snape.

\- J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous.

\- Et j'ai hâte d'être débarrassé de vous, rétorqua l'homme ténébreux en se redressant, lâchant la main chaude et faisant tournoyer sa robe noire avant de disparaître dans éclat de flammes vertes.

* Une courtisane au chocolat est un gâteau qu'on peut apercevoir dans le film « Grand Budapest Hôtel » de Wes Anderson. Ça avait l'air délicieux! :)


	5. Pour les orphelins

Coucou! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Temps des Fêtes! Je suis désolée pour le retard. Merci pour vos commentaires et de continuer à suivre la progression de cette histoire! Si vous voyez des erreurs, merci aussi de me le mentionner! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! :)

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Bello/Beau...Signore/Monsieur…Magnifico/Magnifique…Mio bello/Mon beau…Diletto/Chéri...

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 4 : Pour les orphelins**

 **o.O.o**

Enseigner à Poudlard était mieux que ce que le Héros National aurait pu croire, malgré ses attentes élevées. Être de retour dans sa vieille école – _à la maison_ – était une incroyable sensation. Seulement marcher dans l'immense château l'avait ému, sans mentionner de revoir ses anciens professeurs, maintenant devenus collègues. Le professeur McGonagall devint Minerva, le petit professeur Flitwick, Filius et tant d'autres encore. À l'exception d'Hagrid qui restait inchangé, mais il était agréable de savoir que désormais, il pouvait prendre l'après-midi entier avec son premier ami, comme à l'époque. Draco Malefoy était aussi là-bas même si les deux hommes ne se prêtaient pas vraiment attention. Ce qui était davantage tolérable que durant les années de leurs querelles permanentes. Et il y avait son employeur.

Snape, lui, demeurait Snape ou pire, Directeur Snape, en dépit de leur dîner d'affaire romantique. D'ailleurs, Harry devenait excité à la simple idée de cette soirée. Les paroles qu'il avait dites alors que Severus plantait son brûlant regard dans le sien, merde… Comment avait-il fait pour passer à travers le repas sans glisser sous la table pour y lécher quelque chose de plus délicieux que les courtisanes au chocolat? Bien qu'ici, à l'école, le directeur ait fait preuve d'un professionnalisme irréprochable. En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre conversation privée depuis qu'Harry était entré en poste. Également, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas recherché sa présence à son bureau. Avec ses repas et ses thés partagés avec Hagrid, les tasses occasionnelles prises en compagnie de Minerva ainsi que la nombreuse paperasse dont il devait s'occuper pour son cours, il avait peu de temps pour la chasse.

Malgré cela, il _adorait_ enseigner. C'était l'Armée de Dumbledore à nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci, tout était fait avec davantage de sérieux. Harry trouvait ses étudiants incroyables. Eux, semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier; il souhaitait croire presqu'autant que lui avait aimé le cours de Rémus Lupin. Il essayait de son mieux de rendre sa classe intéressante et divertissante, les élèves actifs. Il y avait plein de baguettes virevoltantes n'importe où dues à de folles incantations. Snape aurait probablement détesté. Mais il y avait aussi une partie lecture, des rédactions et oui, bien sûr, des retenues. Pas trop, heureusement. Ses jeunes réalisèrent après la première semaine qu'il tenait à un certain ordre dans sa classe.

Il avait parfois la responsabilité de patrouiller, ou plutôt, de renvoyer au lit ses Gryffondors avec quelques points en moins, avant que Rusard ne fasse la même chose avec davantage de venin, de crachats et la promesse d'une horrible retenue.

Puis _finalement_ , le Héros National pouvait enfin se balader dans le château en liberté. Personne pour lui dire de retourner à sa chambre. Il n'avait ni à porter sa cape d'invisibilité, ni à utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs afin de se cacher à chaque apparition soudaine de Minerva au détour d'un couloir. Ou alors dans ce cas-ci, du Directeur Severus Snape en chair et en os.

\- Potter! Que diable faites-vous hors de votre lit si tard? lui demanda le grand homme devant lui, en braquant la lumière de sa baguette vers son visage tandis qu'ils se rencontraient dans l'obscurité du corridor.

Harry fut ébloui et porta une main au-dessus de ses lunettes rondes, en plissant ses yeux. Il tenait aussi sa baguette allumée faiblement. Des tableaux sur les murs s'offusquèrent d'avoir été réveillé.

\- Vous réalisez que je peux être debout à cette heure maintenant, hum? répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant, ce qui fit immédiatement froncer des sourcils son aîné.

\- Juste parce que vous le pouvez maintenant, ne veut pas dire que vous devriez, rétorqua Severus avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Alors, j'imagine que j'aurais dû juste laissé les enfants se promener partout dans le château en pleine nuit, avança le Héros National en regardant en direction de son employeur.

Même à travers la pénombre, il put apercevoir un bref sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Snape.

– Combien en avez-vous attrapé?

\- Trois. Deux Gryffondors puis plus tard, un Poutsouffle, rapporta aussitôt le jeune sorcier à cicatrice au front en forme d'éclair, avec l'impression du devoir accompli.

\- Retenues ou retraits de points?

\- Rien pour la fille de Poutsouffle, elle était somnambule. Les deux autres, j'ai enlevé des points seulement.

Le directeur aux vêtements noirs croisa les mains derrière son dos, puis revêtit à nouveau son masque impassible.

\- N'y allez pas mollement avec eux car ils font partie de votre ancienne maison. J'attends de vous que vous les traitiez tous de façon équitable.

\- Parce que _vous,_ bien sûr, les traitez tous avec la même affection et compréhension, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur? rétorqua Harry avec un ton sarcastique, ses iris émeraudes brusquement remplis d'une colère contenue.

\- Vous auriez dû leur donner une retenue, Potter. Ne soyez pas un professeur mollasson, ces enfants ont besoin d'une poigne ferme, lui recommanda Snape.

\- C'est votre opinion... conclut le Héros National d'une voix plus basse avant de reprendre sa marche dans le couloir du septième étage, en frôlant Severus, espérant que celui-ci suivrait. Ils avancèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes. Seul le son de leurs pas et du froufroutement des robes sur le sol venait rompre le silence entre eux. Comme un automatisme, l'aîné avait réduit ses longues foulées afin de se synchroniser avec Harry. Il poursuivit leur discussion: - Au fait, vous avez remarqué... les jeunes sont si… dépravés... Quand moi j'avais leur âge…

\- Ils font des choses similaires aux vôtres, je vous assure, confirma le directeur en grommelant avant de tourner la tête vers son professeur. Ce dernier fixait sans relâche le plancher légèrement illuminé de sa baguette magique. Snape avait la brusque envie de s'amuser un peu en poussant la taquinerie. Il ajouta: – Avec toutes ces hormones déchaînées, ces érections matinales… cette école est toujours remplie d'adolescents en rut. D'ailleurs, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais…

La figure d'Harry vira au rouge tandis qu'il bredouillait une phrase à peine intelligible.

\- Euh… vous savez... avec Basilic... Mangemorts... Acromentule... Détraqueurs... Face de serpent... faire presque tuer... chaque année… pas vraiment le temps...

\- Allez Potter, ne me dites pas que _vous_ entre tous n'avez jamais rien fait de dépravé entre ses murs? s'esclaffa Severus.

\- Quoi, vous c'est le cas? se défendit le Héros National en lui relançant la balle.

\- Certainement. J'ai eu plus de fellations ici qu'en dehors de ce château ces dernières années.

La réponse détachée de Snape donna des sueurs froides au jeune sorcier. Puis, il sentait aussi agacé. Il n'avait tellement pas besoin de savoir ça. Il ne fallait pas. Non. Pas après leur dîner. Pas après avoir tenu sa propre queue alors qu'il se remémorait l'intensité de _son_ regard d'encre sur lui. Pas après qu'il ait crié son putain de prénom au moment où son sperme giclait, chaud et collant entre ses doigts. Par Merlin.

Il tenta de se changer les idées, de penser à un différent sujet. En vérité, depuis son retour à Poudlard, Harry cherchait à savoir si la Salle sur demande était encore là ou si ce n'était désormais qu'un immense trou, calciné. Il se demandait également si l'aîné connaissait son existence. Il pourrait peut-être l'impressionner. Le directeur et son professeur s'y trouvèrent finalement.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Potter? l'interrogea Severus suspicieux tandis qu'une porte surgissait d'un mur.

\- Est-ce que savez où nous sommes?

Le jeune à la chevelure hirsute poussa un battant. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni lit ni matériel de nature sexuelle. Il vida son esprit avant de s'imaginer un endroit précis. La salle se transforma, un trou béant, vestige de la dernière guerre, donnait sur la nuit fraîche à l'extérieur ainsi qu'un large balcon en pierre, bordé de railles métalliques. Les deux hommes s'y engagèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel, la lune luisait dans un maigre « C », parvenant à peine à traverser l'épaisseur des nuages gris. Mais on n'y voyait pas grand-chose pour autant.

\- Évidemment, poursuivit Snape en s'arrêtant juste derrière le Héros National. La Salle sur demande. Qui croyez-vous s'est chargé que garder les Carrow loin de ce lieu, où vos chers amis avaient cachés certaines choses? Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, le jeune sorcier se retourna vivement et entra en collision avec lui. Il rajusta les binocles qui lui glissaient du nez avant de grimper ses yeux verts jusqu'aux siens, lui renvoyant ce qui semblait être de l'incrédulité. Severus fronça les sourcils, puis plaqua sa main gauche sur la pierre froide, près d'Harry. - Oh! Je vous en prie, Potter, même une imbécile telle qu'Umbridge a réussi à dénicher cet endroit! Vous savez parfaitement que les Carrow pratiquaient la magie noire.

Le cœur du Héros National se remplit de gratitude. Il se tourna à demi pour jeter un oeil vers l'horizon opaque, termina par se perdre dans la contemplation de son employeur, le détaillant avec minutie. Le vent, en hauteur, jouait doucement dans les boucles couleur jais. Sa cape coulait de ses épaules, telle une cascade, pour ensuite entourer légèrement son corps. Le directeur observait la nuit ambiante, il se tenait droit, solennellement, ressemblant à un monarque qui veillait sur le sommeil de son peuple. La lune le célébrait aussi en recouvrant son être obscur de sa pâle brillance. Et par-dessus tout, Harry l'admirait. Il chuchota:

\- Merci.

\- Je ne n'accomplissais que mon travail, Potter, répondit Snape avec froideur. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour obtenir votre gratitude. Ou un Ordre de Merlin, en ce qui concerne ce sujet.

\- Vous l'avez quand même, soupira Harry, passant machinalement une main sur sa cicatrice. En plus de mon respect.

Le directeur de Poudlard toussota avant de répliquer:

\- Attendez un peu, vous, me respectant? Honnêtement, je n'ai point perçu de différence.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune sorcier s'énervait, mais son regard ne rencontra que le sourire un peu moqueur s'étirant sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Hé! bien, oui, vous avez pas remarqué que je m'obstine plus autant?

À la place, il y avait cette mésentente occasionnelle, sans véritable conséquence. Cela avait l'avantage de demeurer divertissant tout en restant tolérable pour eux deux.

\- Je savais que j'avais raté quelque chose de très précieux, poursuivit l'autre homme sur un ton similaire.

Un petit rire s'échappa du Héros National tandis qu'il époussetait sa robe formelle et rangeait sa baguette magique dans l'une des poches extensibles de celle-ci. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, plongés dans l'horizon ennuagé d'une atmosphère paisible – émotion avec laquelle Harry n'avait pas l'habitude autour de Severus Snape.

\- Une certaine Claire Goodman m'a fait parvenir un hibou aujourd'hui, trancha la voix grave du directeur derrière lui. – Elle souhaiterait que nous nous impliquions dans un gala de charité.

\- Hum? Euh... Oh! oui, confirma Harry en hochant de la tête. – Je lui ai dit de vous en parler. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas?

\- À dire vrai, c'est le cas.

À présent, le jeune homme savait percevoir le mélange de tristesse et de honte qui caractérisait les récipiendaires d'aide de Claire. Il se retourna vers l'aîné.

\- Les photos d'orphelins, d'enfants sans-abris?

\- Oui, acquiesça Snape, ainsi que les statistiques. Toutefois, elle tient à ce que nous soyons l'une de ces organisations qui pourront amasser des bénéfices pour cet événement. Puis, elle est… très persuasive.

\- Elle l'est, c'est vrai! dit Harry en s'esclaffant. Alors, quel est le plan? Me dites pas que je serai à vendre encore?

\- Pourquoi cette question, Professeur Potter? Votre dernière fois aurait-elle été si pénible?

Voilà, Severus s'y remettait avec ses plaisanteries, ses sous-entendus... sa manière de ne jamais le quitter de ses iris anthracite... et son timbre de voix onctueux comme du chocolat fondu... Harry ne pouvait résister au désir de se baigner dans les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Non, ça été plutôt amusant, même, admit le Héros National en soutenant le regard de l'autre. Mais qui sait qui finira par m'acheter cette fois-ci? Je pourrais avoir de la malchance et me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui voudra plus qu'un dîner.

À ses mots, Snape se rapprocha de jeune, se pressant. Il posa une main blanche de chaque côté de sa figure, sur la pierre, l'emprisonnant, se courba afin d'atteindre son oreille. Harry tressaillit sous la caresse du souffle tiède contre son cou, il ferma les paupières un bref instant. Les pulsations cardiaques s'accélérèrent, il serra les poings et se retint de laisser échapper le moindre bruit.

\- J'étais sous l'impression que vous n'aviez aucun problème à être une courtisane, lâcha Severus.

\- Tant que je sers _mon roi_ , je n'ai rien contre, murmura aussitôt Harry.

L'aîné se redressa jusqu'à n'être à quelques centimètres du visage du Héros National. Le morveux le provoquait. Il voulait bâillonner cette bouche insolente. Il la fixait avec insistance, sa forme, ses contours, sa couleur, son apparente douceur, ce que serait son goût. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le jeune tremblait légèrement. Le directeur retrouva la raison, retira ses paumes froides de la pierre puis se remit à pleine hauteur.

\- Au fait, votre ami, Ettore Serafini, viendra également, l'informa Snape d'un ton tout à coup transformé, presque glacial en prononçant le nom du Dieu italien qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré.

Le jeune professeur desserra les poings, se calma, reprit contenance avant de répondre:

\- Vraiment? Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de l'inviter ici, parmi nos enfants? l'interrogea Harry en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Ettore donnant une leçon sur la façon dont lui venaient ses idées pour ses créations… Par Merlin.

\- _Nos_ enfants, Potter? se moqua Snape.

\- Bien, étant gay, je suis à peu près certain que ce sera la manière la plus proche dont je pourrai avoir des enfants, expliqua le sorcier en détournant ses yeux émeraude vers le vide, croisant ses bras sur son poitrail.

L'aîné l'observa un moment avant le poursuivre.

\- De nos jours, il existe plusieurs options. Sinon, pour Ettore, nous avons clairement besoin de ses services car une séance photo est prévue. Ce sera un calendrier des héros de Poudlard ou de simples photos à vendre, peut-être les deux. Nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de décision, à cet effet. Cela devrait paraître autour de la période de la St-Valentin, a mentionné Claire. Ettore fournira le style, nous, les héros.

L'ultime de ces derniers, Harry Potter, soupira, regarda le directeur à nouveau en face avant de lâcher:

\- Ça l'air amusant.

\- Je suis soulagé que vous trouviez cette activité _amusante_ , conclut Severus en haussant un sourcil et en étalant un sourire maléfique sur ses lèvres. – Heureusement, je suis assuré que vous prendrez soin de notre invité pendant son séjour ici, n'est-ce pas?

Le Héros National réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une curieuse position. Il appréciait Ettore, l'aimait beaucoup mais être autour de l'homme l'obligeait à se plonger dans un univers si érotique... sans véritable possibilité de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, le gardait captif d'un besoin animal et le frustrait de la plus cruelle manière.

L'heure tournant, la fatigue rattrapant le directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci salua brièvement le jeune professeur avant de se retourner pour partir. Tandis que Snape s'éloignait, Harry demanda avec un brin de défi dans la voix:

\- Hé! bien ça dépend. Que voulez-vous dire par prendre soin de lui?

Il fut plaqué avec brusquerie contre le mur du château, sa joue gauche frottant la roche, ses verres tombant au sol. On avait coincé son bras droit derrière son dos. Snape enserrait son épaule d'une main et de l'autre, tenait ce bras par le poignet.

\- Courage des stupides Gryffondors qui ne songent jamais aux répercussions des actes qu'ils posent.

\- Aïe, arrêtez ça.

\- Si vous ne faites que le toucher, l'avertit le ton létal de l'autre, je m'assurerai que vous apprendrez ce que cela signifie concrètement d'être la courtisane du roi.

Il avança son bas-ventre contre les fesses du jeune homme, s'y frottant plusieurs fois avec lenteur. L'érection qu'Harry sentit à travers le tissu le fit bander, fort, alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir franchissait ses lèvres. Son coeur recommença à débattre furieusement, faisant prendre à sa peau entière une teinte d'un rose foncé, la rendant sensible à la moindre pression, au moindre bruissement d'air. Comme à celle de la bouche de l'homme derrière déposant un furtif baiser sur sa nuque. L'électrisant mais souhaitant davantage de contact, tellement plus. Sur lui. En lui.

\- SSSeeevvveeerrruuusss, sifflota-t-il en fourchelang, puis il réussit à bafouiller à sa défense: - ... pas moi le dominant... craignez Ettore... qui me toucherait.

\- Potter, laissez-moi vous le certifier, il n'est pas l'unique individu avec une personnalité dominante dans cette institution. Car après tout, cela est _mon_ école et vous êtes _mon_ professeur, je lui ferai comprendre également, dit la voix rauque, séductrice, de Snape avant de relâcher sa prise et de quitter le balcon à grandes enjambées. Il ajouta: - Oh! À propos de _nos_ enfants à Poudlard, j'imagine à combien de reprise je vous ai possédé afin d'atteindre ce grand nombre.

Le Héros National resta seul, insatisfait, il se laissa choir sur les genoux. Sa gorge était dé-séchée. Il releva sa robe, abaissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, repoussa le tissus noir de son boxer et libéra enfin sa queue.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Il fallut une demi-heure à Ettore Serafini avant de charmer tout le monde, après qu'il soit arrivé à Poudlard, un vendredi pluvieux pendant la première semaine du mois de février.

On planifia la session photo pour le lendemain, qui tombait aussi sur une sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard. Donc, la plupart ne serait pas dans les alentours. D'ailleurs, Snape était d'avis que c'en était suffisant d'accepter de faire entorse à leur routine afin d'accueillir un invité. De plus, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ses enfants se promènent dans la Grande Salle tandis que l'homme vêtirait ses professeurs avec on ne savait trop quoi.

Dès qu'il entra, le designer débuta par une visite au bureau du directeur, là où se trouvait Harry Potter, chargé de _prendre soin de lui_. Minerva McGonagall était également présente, à titre de sous-directrice, assise à sa droite, tel que le voulait l'usage. Le Héros National suspectait Snape d'avoir prévu une introduction formelle. Essayant par cette manœuvre, d'intimider l'Italien et de lui faire savoir à qui appartenait ce royaume. Cependant, Serafini, n'était du genre à se faire intimider, au contraire, il aimait bien établir les règles.

L'invité aux robes de soie brun chocolat, aux bottes en peau de dragon, à la chevelure soyeuse et fournie ainsi qu'à l'épiderme basané, ouvrit la porte, puis la maintint galamment pour céder le passage à Claire Goodman, portant un tailleur violet. La blonde pénétra dans le local et alla se présenter à Minerva qui avait revêtit une robe ainsi qu'un chapeau fabriqués en laine filée, vert forêt, tradition de son Écosse natale. La journaliste fit ensuite un sourire courtois à Severus. Quant à Ettore, il en profita pour se tourner vers Harry.

 _\- Bello_ , mon cœur palpite juste de te revoir, prononcèrent les lèvres pulpeuses entourées d'une fine barbe alors que ses yeux de couleur océane étincelaient dangereusement. Le jeune professeur, une fois encore, fut stupéfié devant la magnificence de l'autre homme, séduit par son accent si sexy. L'Italien lui sourit avec affection. - Quel plaisir.

Les doigts bagués des larges mains du designer, glissèrent, doux, sur la nuque d'Harry, avant de l'agripper pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Ettore avait un goût sucré, fruité, les cerises et la vanille avec un soupçon de fraise. Ses lèvres étaient tendres, lui rappelant à une certaine époque, celles de Ginny Weasley. Il n'y avait pas ajouté la langue mais avant de s'éloigner, Serafini traça sa lèvre du bas avec sa langue. Ce fut assez pour le faire frissonner.

Puis, l'Italien se plaça en face de Minerva afin de lui faire un baise main. Il fallut toute la détermination de la sous-directrice pour ne pas flancher et rester stoïque devant le regard bleu-vert d'Ettore, les paroles roucoulantes qu'il lui murmurait. Par contre, le Héros National ne prêta que peu d'attention à la scène car il avait l'esprit préoccupé par une autre personne dans la pièce.

Les yeux émeraude, derrière leur verre, rencontrèrent immédiatement les yeux furibonds de Snape. Celui-ci tâchait de contenir sa colère en s'accrochant à deux mains contre son bureau en acajou. Une aura mortelle semblait presque flotter autour de lui tandis qu'il fixait Harry. D'ailleurs, pour ce dont il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu Severus dans un tel état, aussi explicite et révélateur dans ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage en raison du visage jovial de Claire qui entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'obligea à reprendre son rôle, sourit à la femme en la serrant entre ses bras.

Le célèbre créateur se présenta officiellement à Snape. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se contenir et à remettre son masque froid. Le designer aux robes de soie détailla l'homme aux habits sombres de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il était une chose appétissante. Il tendit ensuite sa main.

\- Et vous devez être Directeur Severus Snape, dit-il lentement, d'une voix basse et sensuelle. Un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer. Ettore Serafini, _Signore_ , à votre service. Tout ce que vous voulez, je peux vous le donner.

\- Cela m'étonnerait au plus haut point, Monsieur Serafini, rétorqua Snape en lui faisant un sourire forcé qui tenait davantage du serpent que de l'humain. Il retira sa main.

\- Vous pourriez être surpris, le taquina l'Italien aux yeux bleus-verts. Et nous allons devenir amis bientôt. Je vous prie de m'appeler Ettore.

Amis? Le Héros National faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces mots improbables. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le designer était encore en vie, étant donné la précédente rage du directeur.

\- Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous, les pria Snape en désignant des chaises vides devant son bureau. Procédons. Claire, quelle est votre proposition?

\- Nous avons décidé de faire les deux, répondit la femme blonde, aux cheveux courts. Le calendrier ainsi que les photos à part. Nous voulons que ce soit quelque chose d'élégant et d'amusant. C'est pour nous fournir ces aspects qu'Ettore est ici. Qui participera?

\- Douze sorciers dont je vous fournirai les noms plus tard, abrégea le directeur qui avait hâte d'en finir.

\- Vous? osa la journaliste en tailleur violet.

\- Non.

Harry ressentit une pointe de déception à l'idée que le directeur ne ferait pas partie de la distribution.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de voir toutes ces merveilleuses personnes moi-même, avant les photos, pour leur choisir les bons ensembles, Severus, requerra la bouche à l'accent chantant.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice frontale, ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la mention du prénom de Snape. Prénom que lui n'était pas alloué à utiliser. Prénom qu'il grognait au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de son lit. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur ses cuisses.

\- Cela peut s'arranger, accepta Snape. J'organiserai une réunion du personnel ce soir.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa sous-directrice avant que cette dernière se lève, se dirige vers la sortie, rapidement. Harry était toujours fasciné de voir l'efficacité qui existait entre ses deux collègues. En effet, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis un grand nombre d'années, ils pouvaient se passer de parole pour se comprendre.

\- Oh! Je sais exactement ce qu'elle va porter, jubila le créateur à la peau dorée dont les mains aux multiples bagues s'agitèrent avec frénésie, en observant Minerva avec admiration. Ce sera _magnifico_!

\- Monsieur Snape, je réfléchissais et je me demandais: est-ce que ce serait un problème si Hermione Granger se joignait à nous, pour la session photo de demain? s'informa la blonde en souriant. Elle a grandement aidé à son organisation. En plus, son opinion sera la bienvenue concernant l'impression ou les thèmes. Je crois savoir que ces professeurs ont partagé leurs histoires avec elle, non?

\- Hermione sera là aussi? se réjouit le Héros National en regardant vers Severus qui roulait des yeux.

\- Alors, vous prévoyez la date de parution le jour de la St-Valentin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vrai, poursuivit Claire, et Ettore, une fois encore, m'a dit réserver une surprise pour Monsieur Potter, puis l'on croit qu'il y aura sûrement quelques sorciers solitaires qui seront ravis de se procurer ce calendrier.

\- Quelque chose de spécial? interrogèrent simultanément le directeur et son professeur de Défense des Forces du Mal, les yeux tournés vers le créateur italien.

\- Oh! bien sûr, _mio bello_ , ton corps nu sera un pur amusement pour plein d'hommes.

\- Mon… _Quoi_?! s'offusqua Harry, en rougissant tout de même, mal à l'aise car il était assis près de Severus.

Le directeur avait désormais les sourcils froncés et pointa son index, effilé, vers la journaliste.

\- Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour quoi que ce soit de nature érotique. Poudlard est une institution respectable, Claire, vous ne pouvez rendre publique les photographies de _mes_ professeurs nus, peu importe à quel point cela serait rentable.

\- Severus, intervint calmement Ettore, vous avez vu Harry dans une de mes créations?

\- Il se trouve que oui, avoua l'homme à la chevelure noire après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Lequel, _Stephan_?

\- Non, le contredit le directeur en se redressant sur sa chaise en cuir. Le Héros National paraissait également se souvenir de l'épisode du dîner d'affaire romantique, il observait soudainement le sol comme si cela avait été la chose la plus passionnante. Il rajouta: _Antonio_.

Les yeux de couleur océane dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées, se tournèrent brusquement jusqu'à Harry, ce qui eut pour conséquence de redoubler son rougissement, il devint littéralement écarlate.

\- Tu as mis _Antonio_ quand tu as rencontré _lui_? questionna le sorcier aux robes de soie brun chocolat, d'un ton agréablement surpris tandis qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, qu'il avait blanches à l'exception d'une en or. Puis, il fixa intensément Snape, à côté, pendant quelques minutes. Son regard pétillant de malice se porta ensuite, sur Harry à nouveau. – Hé! bien, est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il fallait le faire venir à toi?

Le Héros National releva sa tête aux cheveux foncés indomptables. Son teint carmin avait fait place à la pâleur. Ses iris émeraude aux longs cils semblèrent, eux, s'assombrir.

\- Quoi? s'énerva-t-il en criant. Mais j'ai ja…

\- Severus, le coupa le designer à la peau basanée, _diletto_ , dites-moi, vous avez aimé voir Harry porter _Antonio_?

Le directeur d'abord tourna son torse vers son jeune professeur. Cependant, celui-ci refusait obstinément de le regarder, il observait ses mains tenues en poing, sur ses cuisses. Puis, il rendit son verdict d'une voix douce:

\- Cela lui allait bien.

Harry tressaillit, son souffle s'accéléra, il se sentait la bouche sèche. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche extensible de sa robe et se convoqua un verre d'eau, _Aqua Menti_. Il l'avala d'un trait avant le faire disparaître ainsi que de replacer sa baguette dans sa poche. Une passa une main sur sa cicatrice, la peau était légèrement moite. Mais il se retint absolument de regarder vers Snape. S'il le faisait, il serait incapable d'y camoufler ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- C'est… quel est le mot déjà? Ah! Sous-estimé! s'esclaffa Serafini en sortant un mouchoir de poche en dentelle crème afin de s'éponger les coins humides de ses yeux bleus-verts. Puis, il redevint sérieux et plongea dans les iris noirs du directeur. - Severus, Harry était _magnifico_. Laissez-moi vous dire un peu plus sur mes créations magiques. Chaque morceau de vêtement ait fait pour faire ressortir la beauté de chaque personne qui le porte. Même un chandail ou une veste peut aider à faire apparaître la vraie personnalité. Le but de ma veste _Antonio_ , c'était de séduire. Sur corps d'Harry, c'était parfait. Je ne fais pas ça pour que tous le voient comme moi. C'est un secret que je veux garder dans mon cœur, ou pour d'autres parties.

Le professeur de Défence contre Forces du Mal songea à quel point Serafini n'avait pas facilité sa cause en disant cela, Snape allait le trucider, c'était certain. Il soupira, se rappela la rencontre intime qui s'était produite entre eux deux… La chaleur des mains larges qui s'étaient déposées sur sa taille, qui l'avaient caressé avec délicatesse, qui l'avaient par la suite repoussé, puissantes, contre le mur.

\- Il ne sera pas nu complètement bien sûr, certifia la voix onctueuse d'Ettore à Snape, en replaçant une mèche auburn sur son front. Nous ne voulons pas cela. L'image de son corps entièrement révélé devant nous. Ce que je veux, c'est montrer son potentiel. Rendre chaque femme hétérosexuelle et chaque homme homosexuel, désirer Harry. En faire une promesse. La promesse d'un amusant plaisir que les sorciers voudront prendre et garder.

La bouche du jeune professeur à lunettes s'entre-ouvrit de stupeur. Il ne voulait pas ça? Que des inconnus le désirent? Déjà, d'avoir à gérer les propositions non-subtiles du designer à peau basanée était assez agaçant. En effet, il devenait de plus en plus ardu de dire non au Dieu italien. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devenir la coqueluche de Grande-Bretagne. À l''exception, peut-être, d'un sorcier qui serait sans aucun doute, _la promesse d'un_ _amusant plaisir._

\- D'accord, je veux bien y prendre part, accepta Harry en souriant à Serafini. Alors, que Snape fronçait les sourcils et le transperçait de ses orbites brûlantes. – Tout cela est pour la charité, non? Allez Monsieur, Ettore a fait du bon travail la dernière fois qu'il m'a choisi un ensemble. J'ai confiance que ça aidera à amasser beaucoup de gallions encore.

\- On verra demain, rétorqua strictement le directeur en dévisageant le créateur au regard bleu océan. Sur un ton bas, presque menaçant, il poursuivit: - Ceci est une école et il est un enseignant ici. Si je trouve votre suggestion de vêtements trop décadente, vous lui en trouverez un autre.

\- Vous le trouverez décadent, _dilleto_ , je peux vous en assurer dès à présent, se moqua gentiment Serafini. Mais vous l'adorerez. Comme vous le ferez avec le reste, je vous montrerai.

Snape se leva, stipulant aux autres personnes que l'entretien était terminé. Claire se dirigea vers la porte la première.

\- N'oubliez pas, Ettore, que vous aurez à me convaincre que je veux cela.

L'Italien hocha de la tête puis observa le sombre directeur, silencieux un instant.

\- Oh! Je vous convaincrai, Severus, je ferai en sorte que vous le vouliez, répondit-il de sa voix sensuelle. Je vous le ferai désirer aussi fortement que moi.

Le Héros National croyait que Serafini serait incapable de partager une discussion avec Severus Snape sans percevoir son dangereux potentiel, sa noirceur alléchante. En réalité, il ne s'agissait plus de l'ensemble d'Harry. C'était à propos d'Ettore et Snape. De la domination. Tandis qu'il marchait vers Claire, près de la porte du bureau directorial, il remarqua que le Dieu italien avait tendu sa main droite aux nombreuses bagues vers Severus. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Snape accepta cette main et la serra. Le designer ajouta:

\- Il vient un moment dans notre vie, quand nous voulons quelque chose, mais que pour l'atteindre, nous devons courber la tête. Si vous avez vu _Antonio_ , vous connaissez son histoire. Et si vous connaissez son histoire, vous savez que je ne courbe pas la tête. Ettore tourna leurs paumes jointes de manière à mettre la main blanche de Snape sur le dessus et Harry fut étonné de voir que le directeur ne la retirait pas. Ettore abaissa sa figure à la fine barbe jusqu'au dos de la main puis y posa ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec lenteur. – Severus, je vous apprécie bien. Vous êtes autre chose, quelque chose… de très intriguant. Je ne laisse personne me contrôler ni dans choix de créateurs. Mais je vais incliner la tête pour cette fois. En fait, je pencherais mon corps entier devant vous.

À ses mots, Severus ressentit une incroyable chaleur s'emparer de lui, partout. Sa pulsation cardiaque accéléra. Il en était convaincu désormais, il haïssait Ettore Serafini. Il tâcha de rester de marbre alors que l'oiseau de paradis aux yeux bleus-verts, à la peau d'or et aux robes soyeuses s'envolait enfin de son bureau. Celui-ci, en sortant, roucoula une dernière fois.

\- Si vous n'aimez pas mon choix des vêtements d'Harry, si vraiment vous n'approuvez pas, je vous laisserai décider. Mais en échange, vous me laisserai choisir une création pour vous aussi et le calendrier va devenir _dodici piu uno_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? se renseigna discrètement le jeune sorcier.

\- Douze plus un, répondit la journaliste au tailleur violet en lui souriant.


	6. Servant du peuple

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me le mentionner. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Bello/Beau...Mio bello/Mon beau...Mio Dio/Mon Dieu...Mio diletto/Mon chéri...Signor/Monsieur...Professore/Professeur...Drago/Dr _agon…_ Eleganza/Élégance...Stile/Style…Magnifico/Magnifique…Mi dispiace/Je suis désolé…Vedo/Je vois... Mio/Mon…Sfarzoso/Superbe

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 5 : Servant du peuple**

 **o.O.o**

Serafini souhaita bonsoir à Pomona Pomfresh d'un tendre baiser sur la joue avant que cette dernière ne quitte la Salle du personnel, un doux sourire flottant sur les lèvres, n'y laissant que quatre personnes. L'héritier des Malefoy sirotait un verre de scotch installé dans un fauteuil de cuir brun. Le Survivant ramassait la vaisselle sale à la main. Tandis que le directeur de Poudlard, contre le mur, les bras croisés sur ses robes noires, observait la scène.

Il devait presque l'admettre: le créateur italien _était_ quelque chose d'autre. C'était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu et également, qui ce soit offert à lui. Même si Ettore, certain de sa capacité à séduire, mise en pratique dès que l'occasion se présentait, démontra un intérêt particulier envers Severus. Au cours d'une soirée partagée en tête-à-tête afin de mieux « connaître-ses-sujets ». Sa promesse faite à Potter de montrer qui était en charge dans cette école, avait été depuis longtemps reléguée dans un coin éloigné de son esprit. Les individus prétentieux attaquaient d'ordinaire les nerfs du directeur mais… Ettore Serafini était quelque chose d'autre. Sa confiance n'avait rien d'artificielle. Le créateur savait ce qu'il désirait, comment l'obtenir, le comportement à adopter. Et cette confiance, pour Severus, était très séduisante. Un homme qui appréciait posséder le contrôle, qui était puissant et qui malgré tout, accepterait de se soumettre à sa volonté, était vraiment alléchant. Aussi parvenait-il avec difficulté, à repousser son attirance pour l'étranger à l'incomparable beauté ainsi qu'à la personnalité spirituelle.

Snape avait été fasciné de suivre le manège de l'Italien, vêtu de robes blanches, aux poignets rehaussés de fourrure. De son charmant accent, enjôler son professeur de Sortilèges, faire rigoler Minerva McGonagall comme une écolière et même parvenir à faire rougir l'habituelle stoïque Renée Bibine à l'aide de quelques compliments. Il avait réussi aussi à se rapprocher du garde-chasse, lui partageant ses aventures peuplées de créatures exotiques, croisées dans son pays natal. Peu importait ce qu'on avait pu lui dire à son propos, l'ensemble des employés avait quitté leur célébration improvisée de bienvenue, en éprouvant de l'affection pour le créateur, à l'immense surprise du directeur. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre signe d'irritation, il avait été accepté au milieu d'eux, tel que l'était Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait semblé agité alors qu'Ettore le délaissa afin de discuter avec tous les autres membres du personnel. Cependant, Severus n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien remarqué les fréquents regards échangés entre le Survivant et l'Italien, dont les orbites océanes le dévoraient. Dans ces moments, il se retenait d'entraîner Potter à l'écart pour lui rappeler la signification de _servir son roi_. Puis, il était forcé de se souvenir qu'il était l'unique responsable de cette situation, ayant exhorté son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, à « prendre soin de leur invité ». C'est pour cette raison précisément qu'il se fustigea la soirée durant.

Le créateur, basané, à la chevelure auburn surgit à côté du Survivant qui déposait une pile d'assiettes sur une table à café, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- _Bello_ , tu as l'air tendu…, dit doucement Ettore, de son sourire de nacre, au jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, en l'attirant contre son torse comme s'il était son ourson en peluche.

Le sang de Snape se mit littéralement à bouillir. Potter leva ses yeux émeraude à lunettes rondes mais ce n'était pas le Dieu italien qu'ils recherchaient. Au-dessus de l'épaule de Serafini, ils traversèrent la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux de l'homme aux robes noires, puis il répondit:

\- Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Assieds-toi alors maintenant, lui recommanda Ettore en prenant la paume d'Harry dans la sienne et tirant le professeur près d'une des chaises en bois, à la teinte foncée.

L'étranger aux yeux bleus-verts sortit sa baguette, longue et mince, en bois d'olivier paraissait-il. Il l'agita, la vaisselle sale disparue aussitôt de la pièce avant que celle-ci se remettre en ordre par elle-même.

Potter enleva les miettes sur ses robes en les secouant un instant, puis s'assit sur le tissus vert olive. Mais Serafini demeura derrière le dossier, aux barreaux en bois, de la chaise. Il posa ensuite ses mains aux nombreuses bagues, sur ses épaules et débuta un lent massage. Les paupières du Survivant s'abaissèrent involontairement sous la plaisante caresse. Les longs doigts à la peau dorée pétrirent avec davantage de fermeté, montant sur sa nuque, s'enroulant autour de son cou, s'entremêlant aux mèches folles d'Harry.

Il semblait relaxer tandis qu'une tension s'insinuait dans les muscles de Snape. Il se leva. En quelques enjambées, il traversa l'endroit pour s'installer dans le fauteuil se trouvant juste devant le jeune à la cicatrice. Le sol recouvert par une épaisse moquette avait absorbé le bruit de ses pas, aussi le Survivant n'y prêta aucune attention. Draco, près d'eux, vida le contenu ambré de son verre.

Le massage s'arrêta, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent peu à peu, sans brusquerie, avant de s'agrandirent tout à fait de stupéfaction. Il remercia l'Italien. Celui-ci prit un air taquin, posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Quand tu veux, _mio bello_ , dirent les lèvres entourées d'une fine barbe. Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider avec n'importe quelle _rigidité_ que tu pourrais ressentir.

Le professeur à la chevelure blonde platine émit un rire, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir alors que son verre vide se remplissait magiquement, de nouveau. Le regard d'ébène du directeur se détourna, se refusant à relever cette légère coloration rougeâtre qui teintait maintenant les joues de Potter.

\- Ah! vous les Anglais…, s'amusa Ettore, ses robes blanches s'affalant sur l'une des chaises en bois, à côté d'Harry. Une coupe au liquide carmin à demi remplie, apparue dans sa main ouverte. Il prit une gorgée, en savourant la saveur un moment puis l'avaler. – Comment pouvez-vous être si inflexible tout le temps? Le monde s'étale à vos pieds et vous tournez les yeux. Lorsqu'aucun d'entre eux ne répondit, Serafini secoua la tête avant de changer de sujet: - Tes collègues, Severus, sont de remarquables personnes. Ce sera un honneur de les habiller demain.

\- En effet, acquiesça Snape d'une voix atone, en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de son neveu.

\- _Mio Dio_ , Severus, je t'en prie, dis-moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette froideur soudaine?

\- Tu n'as rien fait, je dois être également fatigué, rétorqua calmement le directeur, se rappelant les convenances et ses bonnes manières. Il se leva de son siège.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se retire pas donc, _mio diletto_? demanda le créateur, une soudaine étincelle dans son regard océan, en se mettant aussi debout. Il déposa sa coupe de vin sur la table à café, en verre, en face de lui. Trois paires d'yeux s'agrandirent vivement. – Allez, Severus, laisse-moi t'aider à relaxer.

\- Je pense…

\- Non, non, non, Severus, ne pense pas, l'interrompit aussitôt Ettore qui lui fit un sourire coquin avant de se rapprocher de Snape. Ressens seulement.

L'Italien saisit sa baguette, prononça une formule magique puis les longues sombres robes du directeur s'ouvrirent, complètement déboutonnées. Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils mais Serafini n'y prêta pas attention. Il aida l'autre homme à retirer ses manches, pour déposer les vêtements sur un fauteuil de cuir, laissant Severus en chemise blanche, pantalon et chaussures noirs. Devant lui, l'étranger dégrafa son col, roula ses deux manches jusqu'aux coudes, révélant sa peau diaphane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota Snape d'une voix létale, ses iris anthracite rétrécissant.

\- Ce que j'ai dit. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

À l'aise pourquoi, songea Severus. Le baiser? Lui donner une raclée? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il espérait de sa part?

Les larges mains chaudes, aux multiples bagues scintillantes, se posèrent sur ses avant-bras avant d'y entamer une série de pressions, de manière simultanée. En effet, c'était bon alors il se laissa faire. Ses prunelles noires rencontrèrent celles, glaciales, du Survivant qui n'avait rien manqué du manège avec Serafini. Peu importe ce que le jeune homme pouvait penser, ça ne devait pas être joli. Il devait demander à Merlin de le transformer en une bestiole dégoûtante. L'accent charmant du créateur retentit dans le silence:

\- Superbe… Qui ne voudrait pas jouer avec ceci?

Lorsqu'il sentit que le directeur était sur le point de se retirer, Ettore bougea à côté, mais continuant tout de même à détailler le corps de l'autre homme avec appétit.

\- Assez, dit Snape d'un ton vindicatif. Il saisit sa baguette et d'un sort, il se retrouva à nouveau impeccablement vêtu.

\- Moi, je ne le veux pas, le détrompa la voix claire du jeune blond aux luxueuses robes de velours bleu-nuit, surpiquées de fil argent.

\- Votre nom… _Drago_ … n'est-ce pas? l'interrogea l'Italien en se tournant vers lui.

\- Draco Malefoy, le corrigea le sorcier aux yeux gris, en avançant une main pâle aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. C'est un plaisir.

\- Vous êtes différents d'eux, dit Serafini en la saisissant. Il laissa courir son pouce sur les jointures. – Vous n'êtes pas professeur. Il vous manque leur… gravité.

\- J'enseigne depuis sept ans maintenant. Je suis davantage professeur que Potter.

\- Hé! fit se dernier, démontrant son désaccord.

Draco ne sembla pas offensé que son membre soit gardé captif. À dire vrai, il était plutôt ravi que l'attention du groupe se porte enfin sur lui.

\- Oh! _Signor_ Potter n'est pas _professore_. Ni vous. Pas encore, stipula l'étranger aux robes blanches à poignets de fourrure, en souriant. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Expérience et connaissance. Les Italiens disent cela, que vous devez les acquérir avant d'être en mesure de les transmettre à vos élèves. Vous êtes si jeunes… Quel âge avez-vous tous les deux?

Malefoy fils retira sa main. Il était offensé cette fois, remarqua Severus. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse.

\- Vous, les Italiens, n'avez pas combattu dans la guerre, il y a sept ans, répliqua la voix glacée du blond, tandis que ses doigts se fermaient, à nouveau, autour son verre de scotch.

\- Et vous l'avez fait? s'enquit Ettore, toujours respectueux, curieux sans être tranchant.

\- Aux premières lignes, admit le professeur d'Études des moldus.

\- Malgré cela, vous avez été puni, constata le créateur italien à la peau dorée.

Le Survivant aux cheveux en épis fut pris d'une brusque quinte de toux. Les sourcils du directeur de Poudlard se soulevèrent, il faillit intervenir. Les yeux gris de son neveu s'agrandirent.

\- Si vous savez déjà qui je suis, pourquoi alors me poser ces questions stupides?

\- Les questions ne sont pas stupides, _Drago_. Seulement les réponses peuvent montrer votre inintelligence, ricana gentiment Serafini, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirant jusqu'à sourire. - Et puis, je ne vous connais pas. J'apprends sur vous maintenant. Je vous lis. Voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais à présent?

\- Faites-moi rire, rétorqua l'héritier des Malefoy, ne paraissant nullement intéressé, savourant une gorgée ambrée.

L'Italien tournoya autour du fauteuil de cuir dans lequel prenait place Draco. Il le détailla, sa chevelure lisse, ses iris couleur tempête, la pâleur du teint de son visage, la finesse mais également la dureté de ses traits, ses robes bleues foncées, puis Ettore se rassit sur sa chaise. Il fixa avec intensité le plus jeune alors qu'il lui parla:

– Vous êtes nés parmi les riches. Vous avez connu une vie confortable dans votre enfance et c'est ce que vous recherchez maintenant. Vous vous habillez prudemment mais vous avez quand même _eleganza_ and _stile_. Vous avez dit que vous aviez combattu durant la guerre, pourtant vous cachez votre bras gauche. Vous êtes donc marqués, tout comme Severus. Vous avez combattu du mauvais côté. _Son_ côté. Vous êtes assoiffés de pouvoir. Cependant, il ne vous convient pas car, à la différence de Severus, vous ne savez qu'en faire. La règle est de se battre continuellement. Non, vous appréciez plutôt une vie confortable. Vous aimez qu'on prenne soin de vous. Oh! charmant Draco, cela est _magnifico_. Pour un moment, les yeux océan de Serafini s'assombrirent, l'observèrent de leur désir de prédation. Le fils Malefoy les soutint. – Tant vous a été enlevé que vous ne trouvez plus le courage désormais de sortir, de saisir des opportunités. Vous demeurez alors ici, dans votre confort, enseignez et rêvez. Vous rêvez de voler. _Il_ a dressé le _drago_ , n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne suis pas dressé, claqua la voix agacée du blond.

Il déposa son verre avec trop de force sur la table à café et un son grinçant retentit. Sa posture, jusque-là assez désinvolte, s'était figée, droite sur son siège. Le regard couleur tempête parut lui asséner quelques éclairs.

Le grand homme tout de noir vêtu se rassit aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier à lunettes rondes. Celui-ci semblait hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Assister à cette discussion ou en profiter pour s'éclipser, et laisser ces deux-là régler leurs comptes? Un ricanement à l'accent enchanteur les tira de leurs pensées, ils détournèrent la tête.

\- Oh! non, vous ne l'êtes évidemment pas. Alors pourquoi, je me demande, vous restez ici, cachez dans un château? Le _drago_ devrait voler. Pourquoi ne volez-vous pas? Qu'est-ce qui vous retient enchaîné dans ce château?

Le silence se fit brièvement avant d'être à nouveau rompu par le ton excité du créateur italien. Sa main aux multiples bagues percuta son front, sous ses mèches auburn.

\- Sa famille, peut-être? Sûrement pas votre père car il doit détester votre travail actuel. L'amour maternel est un noble sentiment mais il n'empêcherait un _drago_ de voler. Non, non, non. Vous servez présentement quelqu'un. De façon loyale. Quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un de puissant et… oh… oh…, s'interrompit Ettore dont les orbites bleues-vertes s'agrandirent. Puis son regard se tourna en direction de Snape, avant d'abaisser légèrement la tête. _Mi dispiace_ , je n'avais nulle intention de prendre ce qui était déjà pris, si j'avais su…

\- Quoi! Vous et Malefoy? s'écria Harry qui avait suivi le résonnement de Serafini. Mais…

\- Non, intervint rapidement le directeur, en plantant aussitôt ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Potter. Il parut soulagé bien qu'il puisse toujours percevoir son doute. Il rajouta: – Il est mon neveu. Rien de plus.

\- Alors, il se trouve que c'est de la famille. Pas un amoureux, s'assura l'Italien.

\- Non! rigola franchement Malefoy comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année, Merlin, non!

Ettore Serafini se leva de sa chaise, puis ses robes blanches s'arrêtèrent devant le professeur à la chevelure blonde platine. Sa main basanée souleva son menton alors qu'il lui demandait d'une voix sensuelle, basse:

\- Êtes-vous pris, superbe _Drago_?

\- Non, répondit le jeune, à nouveau.

\- Bien, dit le créateur en semblant se détendre. Il lâcha l'autre homme mais continua à tourner autour de lui, agitant ses bras dans les airs. – Un _drago_ qui reste dans le château où il ne peut voler. Pourquoi cela? Oh! _vedo_ , il n'est pas prisonnier… donc…

Serafini sourit au Survivant d'une manière mystérieuse avant que celui-ci porte son regard vert en direction de Snape.

\- Il protège le roi, se moqua Potter. Ou, dans ce cas-ci, plutôt le _prince_.

Les pas des chaussures de cuir de l'Italien se trouvaient désormais en face des longues robes noires de Snape.

\- Voilà qui est étrange, toutes les routes pointent vers toi, Severus. Il apparaît que nous soyons tous les trois réunis ici, pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas exact, Ettore, réagit vivement le directeur de Poudlard qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Tu te trouves ici en raison de Claire, Potter l'est seulement car il espère pouvoir rompre le sortilège quant à Draco, il est ici car on lui a ordonné.

\- Oui mais sa punition devait durer que cinq ans, précisa Harry en regardant maintenant vers Serafini, à travers ses épaisses binocles.

\- Après la guerre, j'ai dû enseigner Études des moldus pendant cinq ans afin de m'apprendre l'humilité et l'obéissance, expliqua l'héritier des Malefoy. Ce que le Ministère ignorait, c'est que j'étais déjà très doué dans les deux domaines.

\- Prudence, _Drago_ , l'avertit Ettore, d'un ton menaçant, le fixant avec intensité de ses pupilles abyssales. Je pourrais vouloir vous _conduire_ sans me soucier de votre allégeance.

Le jeune professeur aux robes bleues foncées le considéra sérieusement, un instant, avant de répondre:

\- Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on ne m'a pas sorti pour faire un tour…

-Hé! Au fait, avant que personne n'aille nulle part, il y a une chose que je comprends pas. Je connais Snape, depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'a besoin de la protection de qui que ce soit, intervint en riant, le Survivant à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, désignant le directeur de l'index.

\- Sauf de lui-même, rétorqua le blond aux yeux gris, les dirigeants du côté de son oncle. Severus a la fâcheuse manie de vouloir porter tous les problèmes du monde sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un doit bien l'aider à alléger ce poids avant qu'il ne soit écrasé par lui définitivement.

\- Et tu as fait cela, vraiment? l'interrogea Snape, en fronçant les sourcils et en pinçant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas exaucé ton vœu pour la Nouvelle Année? demanda Malefoy d'une voix énervée.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement prendre toi-même la place deux ans auparavant, si tu tenais tant à me protéger, Draco. Tu n'as jamais souhaité quitter ton actuel emploi, le jugea l'aîné en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Trouvant le directeur injuste envers son neveu, Harry ressentit la nécessité de le défendre, même s'ils se détestaient. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, encre, de l'autre.

\- Vous savez très bien que ça n'aurait servi à rien, Monsieur. Le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est _maudit_ , à cause du sortilège mit en place par Tom Jédusor, il y a des années. Si Draco avait accepté de prendre la place, il aurait probablement dû quitter pour une raison. Ou… peut-être pire…

\- En effet, je m'en souviens parfaitement, acquiesça l'homme aux noirs et lisses cheveux.

\- Je reste en partie à cause de toi, l'interrompit le blond en posant sa main ouverte sur sa joue, penchant la tête, croisant ses jambes fines. _En partie_. Je suis peut-être un dragon prêt à voler mais je suis aussi un serpent. Je sais reconnaître lorsque quelque chose peut être à mon avantage, comme l'est cet établissement. Protection, confort et influence. Que demander de plus?

\- Pas seulement superbe, rusé aussi, dit Ettore léchant ses lèvres de sa langue rose, en observant Draco. Je te veux encore davantage.

Ce dernier sourit au créateur italien, aux robes blanches à poignets de fourrure. Puis, il quitta son fauteuil de cuir avant se lever pour se poster à ses côtés. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers les deux autres sorciers, assis face à face.

\- Regardez-les, Ettore. Vous affirmez que je suis un dragon enchaîné malgré tout, je suis le seul ici à obtenir véritablement ce qu'il espère.

\- Quoi! dit le Survivant à lunettes rondes en rougissant tandis que le sang de Snape sembla entièrement déserter sa peau, s'il était possible pour lui de prendre une teinte encore plus blême.

\- Quelqu'un qui comprend vraiment la soumission sait que se soumettre n'est pas faiblesse. Au contraire, c'est une grande force. Voudrais-tu me montrer ta force, _mio Drago_? murmura le souffle chaud d'Ettore à l'oreille délicate du jeune, alors que sa main gauche se posait sur sa hanche et l'attirait vers lui. Ses yeux bleus-verts brûlaient de désir.

\- Force… corps… tout ce que tu veux…, lâcha-t-il presque dans un grognement, sur le point d'enfin laisser s'abattre sa bouche affamée sur celle qui l'était autant, de Serafini.

Mais à ce moment-là, la voix de Potter s'éleva pour les interrompre:

\- Ok… alors moi, ce sera mon signal pour m'en aller. Donc, bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt, débita le Survivant, mal à l'aise, en se levant de sa chaise en bois, passant une main dans sa tignasse indomptable.

Le directeur de Poudlard fit de même.

\- Restez.

\- Comment?! s'indignèrent simultanément les deux sorciers debout.

\- Tous les deux. Assoyez-vous et restez, ordonna Serafini.

Oh! merde. Par Merlin, tout mais pas ça! Snape va quand même pas assister à la baise de son neveu? Non, ça se produira pas, songea le Survivant en repérant la sortie pour déguerpir le plus rapidement possible de ce lieu.

-J… non... peux pas…, balbutia-t-il, déconcerté.

\- Oui, tu le peux et oui, tu le feras, insista Ettore en posant sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry afin de le tourner vers lui, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Je ne tiens pas du tout à voir ce que tu feras avec Malefoy! s'alarma le jeune professeur à la cicatrice sur le front.

\- Alors, ne l'observe pas lui, mais juste moi, _mio bello_.

Les yeux océan s'adoucirent, entrèrent dans ceux d'émeraude, cherchant à les apaiser, les bercer, leur faire miroiter une promesse, celle de plaisirs inconnus. Le créateur enleva sa main.

La voix de miel à l'accent enchanteur faisait se sentir faible le Survivant. Il se dit qu'après tout, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à jeter un coup d'œil? Ah! non… avait-il vraiment pensé ça?

\- Non, Ettore… je…

\- Tu vas trop loin, Ettore, intervint Snape, d'un ton froid en se plaçant devant son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus de votre part, les invita l'Italien, en faisant étalage de sa dentition parfaite. De voir, ce que j'ai à vous _offrir_. Ce que je fais à Draco, j'ai faim de le faire aussi avec Harry. Et c'est ce que je désire que tu me fasses, Severus.

\- Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec ça? interrogea le sorcier à binocles, en fronçant ses sourcils, le blond qui avait commencé à retirer ses robes en velours, qui tombaient par terre.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée comment on se sent, n'est-ce pas Potter? s'amusa Malefoy, déboutonnant son chemisier. Tu es trop… _innocent_. Il prononça sa dernière phrase telle que s'il eut s'agit d'une injure.

\- Je ne suis pas innocent, s'objecta le Survivant avec véhémence, en repoussant Snape sur le côté qui, surprit, se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas choir.

\- Tu l'es dans _cela_ , _bello_ , se moqua gentiment Ettore. C'est pourquoi je veux te montrer. Si cela peut avoir l'air effrayant à première vue, je sais cependant que le plaisir est tellement puissant, que tu pourrais reconsidérer. Je veux être ton premier. Je veux être celui qui prendra cette innocence. Tu ne le regretterais pas, je te promets. Assis-toi maintenant, Harry, commanda-t-il avec douceur.

Comme dans un état second, celui-ci obéit, recula de quelques pas et lorsqu'il sentit le rebord d'une chaise dans ses mollets, il s'y installa aussitôt.

Il resterait pas véritablement, hein? Il considérait pas cette idée? Il pouvait pas, c'était pas correct. Mais qui le saurait? Ettore et Malefoy n'iraient sûrement raconter cette histoire aux journaux ni à quiconque. Snape alors? Aucune chance, il risquerait jamais la réputation de son école. Il était assez tard, passé minuit, aucun élève viendrait. Donc, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment dire oui?

Merlin! La bosse au-dessus de ses cuisses, en avait décidé avant même que son esprit rationnel ne fasse un choix. Il le voulait! La seule pensée d'assister à une scène d'intimité entre deux personnes était plutôt excitante. Et que l'une d'elle soit Ettore Serafini, le Dieu italien, c'était du bonus.

Draco avait terminé de se déshabiller. Sans souhaiter l'observer franchement, il remarqua qu'il était complètement nu. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'interrogea à nouveau si l'autre jeune professeur avait le réel désir de poursuivre. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna tranquillement, il put constater l'évidence de son assentiment déjà dure entre ses jambes fuselées.

Ceci était la chose la plus dépravée à laquelle le Survivant avait consentie. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il tritura de ses doigts ses robes sombres. Severus se tenait toujours debout, près de la porte, il semblait l'attendre afin qu'ils puissent quitter ensemble cette pièce. Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à partir, il était si curieux de ce qui allait se dérouler bientôt. Le sorcier aux longues robes noires attrapa la poignée pour sortir mais la main vive de son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal saisit son bras. Il le tira fermement jusqu'à lui avant de le contraindre à s'asseoir sur la chaise adjacente.

\- Ne pensez même pas à vous en aller, je ferai pas ça tout seul, l'invectiva Potter, lui envoyant une œillade assassine.

\- Vous le ferez car je ne resterai pas, claqua froidement la voix du grand homme en tentant de se relever, sans succès, le Survivant le retenant de toute sa force, serrant son bras jusqu'à la douleur.

\- Oh! que oui, ajouta l'autre avec détermination. Parce qu'Ettore vous l'a gentiment demandé, que c'est votre invité et que, comme vous l'avez-vous-même dit: « Ceci est _votre_ école et que je suis _votre_ professeur. ».

Les dernières paroles d'Harry tracèrent un parcours qui atteint la raison du directeur. Dès lors, il se tut et ne bougea plus mais ses pupilles rétrécirent. Un éclat inquiétant les traversa brièvement avant que son regard ténébreux ne déplace son attention en direction des deux autres hommes devant eux. Celui, à la peau claire avait désormais les doigts repliés derrière sa nuque et fixait l'horizon, comme s'il n'y avait eu personne dans la salle.

– Très bien, fais-le, Ettore. Par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas d'attente élevée à mon égard. J'ai vécu des années durant en compagnie d'individus qui préféraient traiter leurs amants tels que tu le fais. Je doute que tu parviennes à me montrer quelque chose que je n'aurais vu auparavant. J'ai entendu l'histoire de ton Antonio. Contrairement à Potter, je ne suis pas innocent. Aussi cette pratique, ne m'est d'aucun intérêt.

– Severus, _diletto_ , lui dit l'étranger aux iris couleur océan en s'approchant de lui, posant sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. - Il s'agissait d'une histoire de domination. Évidemment, que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Ce que je vous propose maintenant est une histoire de _soumission_.

Sa soyeuse chevelure auburn camoufla un peu les yeux troublants alors que la figure dorée s'abaissait vers lui. Avant que Snape n'ait pu protester, les lèvres pleines se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Harry, à côté, sentit une boule glacée descendre au fond de son estomac. Ses poumons semblaient incapables de se gonfler normalement, comme si un poids soudain était tombé sur eux. Sa gorge se noua. Ses poings se crispèrent. Un son presque imperceptible franchit sa bouche transie.

– Je pensais que tu te servais de Draco pour me montrer.

L'homme de noir vêtu leva une main aux longs doigts translucides, la posa sèchement sur l'habit luxueux de l'autre sorcier avant de le repousser.

Cependant, Serafini ne paraissait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde des conséquences de ce qu'il provoquait. Tel qu'à son habitude, il leurs sourit, avec affection, avant de retrouver le jeune dénudé qui s'offrait à lui.

– _Sfarzoso_ , chuchota-t-il en l'admirant, caressant son corps. La vraie soumission ne requière pas de chaîne ni de fouet. Severus, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire saigner pour me montrer que je t'appartiens. Tu peux le faire à chaque fois que tu me touches. Draco geint lorsque les lèvres vermeilles s'emparèrent d'un mamelon. - Avec chaque léchée, chaque baiser. Ce que tu as vu, je crois, était une question de pouvoir. Ce que je suis sur le point de te montrer, est à propos... du _plaisir_.

L'Italien aux robes blanches à poignets de fourrure se positionna à genoux, en face du blond. Son visage à la barbe fine n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa queue qui tressautait légèrement.

Cette scène eut le don de ramener le Survivant à la cicatrice, dans l'univers de la chaleur. Il ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher d'observer en détail, Draco Malefoy. Il bandait, tellement dur, un peu de liquide s'égouttait déjà malgré tout, aucun autre signe ne trahissait son excitation. À peine pantelant, bref, en total contrôle de lui. L'accent d'Ettore lui parvint, à nouveau.

\- Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas que se soumettre, c'est démontrer sa force. Harry, crois-tu que notre ami, ici, est quelqu'un de faible? Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais n'en songea pas moins que oui, il le trouvait faible. À cette question d'ailleurs, Malefoy fut tenté d'éclater de rire mais il se retint juste à temps. Serafini reprit: - Tu penses que c'est facile de renoncer à son pouvoir? Le ton précédemment enjoué disparu pour se muer en quelque chose de grave, de dangereusement sombre, aussi le sorcier aux lunettes rondes comprit que oui, cet être serait capable de fouetter un humain jusqu'au sang. – Tu ne peux même pas y renoncer si on t'y contraint par la force, n'était-il pas vrai? Tu es immunisé contre le sortilège de l'Impero?

\- Oui, répondit-il le Survivant aux cheveux hirsutes.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de faire confiance à quelqu'un avec ton corps entier. Demeurer sans défense à l'arrêter si cette personne s'en sert contre toi. Ettore sortit sa baguette en bois d'olivier, il en tapota le bout sur la jambe du professeur d'Études des moldus et prononça, Petrificus Totalus.

Une légère lumière scintilla, parcourue Draco Malefoy des pieds à la tête. Harry détestait ce sort particulièrement. Cette horrible sensation d'être enfermé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, mais demeurant pourtant conscient de ce qui se déroulait… c'était terrifiant.

\- Je vais répéter ma question: penses-tu que Draco est faible? demanda l'Italien en plongeant son regard bleu-vert dans celui de Potter.

La figure de celui-ci tourna lentement, en silence, de gauche à droite. À ce moment, il fut surprit de découvrir que Snape n'observait pas la scène devant lui, mais le détaillait lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever ses yeux émeraude vers les ceux de Severus. Derrière ses cheveux noirs et lisses, les prunelles d'encre le brûlaient de leur intensité mais il était incapable de s'en détourner. Une vague d'excitation le traversa, ajoutant encore davantage à son désir. Son pouls grimpa en flèche. Ils étaient si proches.

– Tu n'apprécies pas blesser les individus, Severus, alors qu'en est-il du plaisir? interrompit la voix à l'accent charmeur. Le directeur rompu le contact visuel avec le Survivant à la mention de son nom, le dirigeant en direction de son neveu nu et du sorcier agenouillé près de lui. Aimes-tu provoquer du plaisir? Aimes-tu lorsque quelqu'un est allongé en face de toi, exposé et attendant que tes lèvres explorent son corps? Snape hocha de la tête. N'aimerais-tu pas être la cause de son plaisir? Le faire crier. Être la seule personne à pouvoir provoquer cet état?

Le majeur de la main gauche, à la peau dorée, de Serafini grimpa jusqu'à ses lèvres vermeilles avant de le plonger entre elles et de suçoter le doigt. Après, un instant, le créateur le retira et passa sa main, derrière les fesses du blond aux yeux gris.

Soudain Harry saisit que les paroles d'Ettore paraissaient être à double-sens, elles ne décrivaient pas que ce qu'il faisait à Malefoy, il y avait plus. Était-ce à propos de lui? De quelqu'un d'autre? Enfin, le grand homme aux robes sombres parut comprendre car il hocha à nouveau de la tête.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de lui. Il te fait confiance pour lui donner ce qu'il veut. Tout et n'importe quoi. Son plaisir est le tient. Et tu t'assures qu'il en savourera chaque seconde, de faire durer votre séance le plus longtemps possible. N'est-ce pas, Severus?

Cette fois, aucune réponse ne vint car il était occupé à observer la bouche de l'Italien engouffrer la queue lourde de Draco. Ses joues se creusèrent pour créer un cocon serré autour tandis qu'il le suçait avec vigueur. Un bruit de chairs mouillées se répercutait dans la salle. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour demeurer stoïque devant ce spectacle, pour se pas se jeter sur Potter qui se trouvait tout d'un coup bien trop près. Ses doigts effilés agrippèrent fermement les bras de son fauteuil. Une veine contre sa tempe battait d'un rythme rapide. L'envie revenait, jusqu'à devenir obsession. Il voulait le prendre ici, maintenant.

\- Oh!... par... Mer...lin..., bredouilla Harry dans un murmure. Il avait si chaud, sa gorge à présent désertique.

Ils remarquèrent que le sort de Petrificus Totalus avait été levé que lorsque les gémissements de plaisir du jeune blond ainsi que sa respiration saccadée leur parvinrent. Serafini s'était relevé et prenait place à côté de Draco. Il prit la queue luisante de salive entre ses doigts aux multiples bagues, lui imprima un lent va-et vient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un bon roi sinon le servant de son peuple? La domination n'est pas une question de fouet. C'est à propos de ce que l'autre a besoin. Si c'est de la souffrance, tu donnes cela. Si c'est du plaisir uniquement, tu donnes seulement du plaisir. Est-ce si mal, Severus? Serait-ce mal de me donner du plaisir? Je ne ferais pas preuve d'ingratitude.

Le directeur de Poudlard se contenta de le regarder, une émotion indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le Survivant s'interrogeait, serait-ce vraiment possible que Snape n'éprouve rien pour l'Italien aux yeux couleur océan? Cela paraissait improbable.

\- Nous vous quittons, commanda à nouveau Ettore, de sa voix basse et inquiétante. Ce que mon adorable _Drago_ est sur le point de recevoir ne sera pas de votre goût. Montre-moi tes quartiers.

Le plus pâle ramassa ses habits échoués à ses pieds en tas, il se dirigea vers la cheminé, toujours nu. Il saisit une poignée de poudre noire dans un coffret et la lança dans les flammes rougeoyantes. Aussitôt, celles-ci prirent une teinte verte avant de s'écrier distinctement: chambre de Draco Malefoy. L'homme aux luxueuses robes blanches le suivit. Il leurs jeta un dernier regard avant que les deux sorciers s'évaporent.

Sur ce, Potter et Snape se levèrent à leur tour, lentement, comme dans un état second. Ils partirent enfin. Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre, atteignirent le bout d'un corridor. Le jeune à la chevelure en épis devrait prendre à gauche, vers ses quartiers personnels, tandis que le directeur montrait les escaliers. Harry, le premier, tourna donc et s'engagea dans un nouveau couloir. Il entendit Severus commencer à grimper les marches. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner. Le grand homme vêtu de noir s'arrêta également et plongea iris obsidienne dans les prunelles émeraude cerclées de lunettes rondes. Comme s'il pouvait y lire jusqu'au fond de son âme. Harry se dit alors, que un jour il décidait de se soumettre à qui que ce soit, ce serait lui, seulement lui.


	7. Dodici Piu Uno

Bonjour à vous, heureuse de vous retrouver! Tout nouveau chapitre que vous avez attendu avec bien de la patience! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos souhaits! :) Merci pour vos encouragements et de m'aviser si vous apercevez une erreur dans le texte.

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Dodici Piu Uno/Douze plus un…Mio bello/Mon beau…Appassionato/Passionné…Magnifico/Magnifique…Drago/Dragon

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 6 : Dodici Piu Uno**

 **o.O.o**

Le jour suivant vint impitoyablement lumineux, le ciel était dégagé. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas l'unique élément à s'être éclaircit durant la nuit. L'esprit du Héros National semblait s'être apaisé aussi, après avoir été agité par des rêves… causés par trop de scotch la veille. Il n'était pas encore exactement certain de ce qui existait entre Severus Snape et lui. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose ou si ce n'était que ça libido qui s'amusait avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait quand même dire ce qu'il en était à Ettore Serafini. L'Italien était peut-être un Dieu mais certainement pas celui d'Harry, n'est-ce pas?

La Grande Salle avait retrouvé son brouhaha habituel. Les enfants babillaient joyeusement, attrapant rapidement leur repas avant de partir à Pré-au-Lard. Le sorcier à binocle installé à la table des professeurs souhaita, un instant, pouvoir les accompagner afin d'échapper à cette journée qui allait sûrement être infernale. Puis, il fut arraché à cette pensée lorsque son attention se porta sur l'entrée d'un homme superbe à l'épiderme doré, vêtu d'écarlates robes et tenant Minerva McGonagall à son bras.

Le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le front, observa autour de lui, recherchant Draco Malefoy. Il fut surprit de trouver le blond trois sièges à sa gauche, en pleine explication avec Aurora Sinistra, l'enseignante d'Astronomie à Poudlard. Les yeux gris se levèrent, rencontrèrent ceux bleus-verts des nouveaux venus, avant d'à peine opiner de la tête pour indiquer à son amant qu'il le saluait. Il reprit sa discussion tandis qu'Harry retournait à ses œufs brouillés.

La femme aux habits sombres prit place à la droite du directeur, lequel buvait une tasse de thé noir, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude. Laissant désormais un seul endroit pour s'asseoir, à la gauche du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci sentit une brusque panique monter en lui quand il réalisa que le designer italien s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour _mio bello_ , le salua le sorcier à la fine barbe, de son sourire étincelant. Je t'aurais bien embrassé juste pour goûter la saveur du café sur tes lèvres, mais je crois que Severus serait mécontent que je le fasse.

Le Héros National avala un morceau de bacon de travers et s'étouffa. Aussitôt, une grande main remplie de bagues colorées lui tapota le dos. L'autre reprit contenance, détourna son crâne vers le blond et dit:

\- Pourquoi pas Draco? Pourquoi tu goûtes pas le café sur _ses_ lèvres?

Un rire à l'accent particulier retentit derrière le sorcier aux yeux émeraude. Il regarda, à nouveau, l'homme à la chevelure auburn et teint basané.

\- Mais je l'ai déjà fait, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Et j'ai goûté plein d'autres choses aussi, au cas où tu voudrais le savoir.

Harry but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, reposa son verre en poussant un soupir.

\- Je voulais pas, grogna le jeune aux cheveux en épis. Il est pas embêté par ça?

\- Par quoi, _mio bello_? Que je veuille t'embrasser demanda Ettore qui saisit un croissant dans la corbeille à pains. Il poursuivit: - Aucun gay sain d'esprit ne serait agacé par cela. Il profiterait de la vue.

Jamais de la vie! Il est dérangé ce gars, aucun doute là-dessus, songea le Héros National en fronçant les sourcils et en passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Bon… alors… vous êtes tous les deux…, balbutia le sorcier en plongeant ses yeux verts, à lunettes rondes, dans le regard océan du designer.

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix basse, tout à coup, en détournant la tête vers le blond professeur d'Études des moldus.

\- Pourquoi? Vous aviez l'air de… bien aller ensemble, chercha-t-il à le réconforter en posant sa paume tiède sur le dessus de la main aux multiples bagues, de l'homme aux robes en velours rouge.

\- Nous l'étions, ensemble, il y a une heure et je vais certainement être en lui, encore une fois, avant que le soleil se couche. Nos rencontres ont été… Oh! _Mio bello… appassionato_. Il était juste _magnifico_. Attaché, se tordant, criant. Je viens dur rien que d'y songer. Nous allions définitivement bien ensemble. Mais je retourne en Italie, ce soir.

À ses mots, le jeune à côté prit une teinte aussi foncée que la tomate mûre. Il retira immédiatement sa main, se retourna au-dessus de son assiette de porcelaine vide, avant d'en détailler les miettes.

Non, non, non, trop, TROP, d'informations! Par Merlin, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour pouvoir avoir Malefoy devant moi, maintenant, sans que ces images me reviennent en mémoire! Quel con cet Ettore! Il en avait assez vu la veille! Puis, il essaya de poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était, tout en ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il était supposé répondre.

\- Oh!... Désolé d'entendre ça.

Sous la nappe, le Héros National perçut une sorte de pression, de chaleur contre son entre-jambe. Quelques doigts débutaient discrètement une gentille caresse juste sur sa queue, grossissant peu à peu à travers son jeans. Son souffle s'accéléra, son poing agrippa ce qu'il avait à proximité, une serviette de table ivoire. Il fallait qu'il ne laisse rien paraître. L'autre homme à la chevelure auburn ainsi qu'à la fine barbe, abaissa sa figure vers son oreille gauche. Harry capta l'odeur fruitée de son parfum.

\- Es-tu assez désolé pour passer l'après-midi avec moi? l'invita Serafini d'un ton jovial.

En se détournant, le regard émeraude ne put que se laisser pénétrer par les yeux profonds de l'Italien qui le fixait, avec intensité.

\- Non… arrête… s'il te plaît..., murmura le jeune. C'était bon, aussi était-il incapable de se lever pour partir.

Ettore souriait, à la fois conscient et ravit de ce qu'il réussissait à provoquer chez Harry. Il sentait son excitation grandissante, ce que ses câlineries provoquaient. Il était convaincu qu'il allait bientôt lui céder ce qu'il ne cessait de ne lui réclamer depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Le frottement de ses doigts augmenta de rythme alors qu'ils resserraient davantage leur prise sur la bosse sous le tissu.

Les deux mains du sorcier à la chevelure en bataille, se plaquèrent sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Son corps tremblait en entier désormais. Bon sang! Si ça continuait, il allait jouir devant tout le monde!

\- Es-tu certain? Tu aimerais ça, j'en suis sûr, chuchota la voix sensuelle de l'homme en robes de velours écarlates.

\- …Moi… aussi…, finit par lâcher le Héros National à bout de nerfs, désemparé. Ensuite, ses yeux verts, à lunettes rondes, regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Serafini et ce qu'ils y rencontrèrent, les pétrifièrent d'effroi. Ils étaient le parfait contraire de ceux du designer italien: polaires, ceux de Severus Snape. Il se leva de table. Le jeune se raidit et repoussa la main, sous la nappe, de l'autre sorcier. Puis, bredouilla un faible: - Désolé… peux pas… non…

Ettore hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire, plissant ses lèvres vermeilles.

\- Je comprends mais ne crois pas que pour un moment, je t'abandonne, Harry Potter.

Ce dernier suivit l'arrière du directeur tandis qu'il quittait la salle, en longues foulées. Il échappa:

\- Ah! Merde.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

La meilleure amie du Héros National, Hermione Granger, arriva vers midi. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de la voir car elle avait beaucoup à faire avec la préparation de la séance photo. En effet, elle avait à la fois la responsabilité des tenues ainsi que des décors.

Le désigner italien, quant à lui, n'était pas aux alentours car il se trouvait dans une salle afin de mettre la touche finale à ses créations.

La première à être habillée fut Minerva car elle avait des obligations en dehors de l'école. Serafini n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait promis que la femme serait magnifiquement vêtue. Elle portait une robe de style victorien, verte foncée, renvoyant l'image de la force écossaise. Son regard était strict, semblant avertir que quiconque s'en prendrait à Poudlard, devrait avoir à faire à elle aussi.

La majorité des autres professeurs plus âgés, fut habillé d'une façon similaire, bien que quelques-uns d'entre eux ressortent du lot. Comme, par exemple, Horace Slughorn qui portait des robes en velours de couleur violette et qui était assis, parmi les cadres-photos de ses anciens fameux élèves. Bien sûr, il grignotait un morceau d'ananas confit provenant d'une boîte métallisée.

Filius Flitwick avait remporté la palme du plus amusant. Étant directeur de la maison Serdaigle, chacun ce serait attendu à ce qu'il prenne une pose aussi sérieuse que ses confrères ayant les mêmes attributions. Mais lui et Ettore avaient imaginé les choses différemment. L'homme portait une luxueuse cape d'un bleu royal qui reprenait le ton des bandes qui se trouvait sur son boxer blanc. Celui-ci descendait jusqu'en haut de ses genoux, dévoilant deux pouces de peau, au-dessus de bas d'un blanc immaculé. De quoi émoustiller les dames et les messieurs qui se procureraient le calendrier. Des bretelles bleues, sur son torse velu complétaient son attirail. Il se tenait sur une pile de livres, le sourire taquin, faisant voltiger des plumes et des grenouilles autour de lui, à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Puis, en raison des personnes s'occupant de son maquillage qui lui mirent le grappin dessus, il fut entraîné longtemps, pour être bien certain qu'il incarnerait la perfection. Harry, malheureusement, rata les photos de plusieurs de ses collègues. Les pinceaux de la dynamique équipe arrêtèrent de s'agiter sur sa figure. Avant d'être conduit dans la pièce vide se trouvant juste derrière la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune à la cicatrice sur le front n'y était pas venu depuis un moment. Cependant, l'endroit était resté pareil à ses souvenirs.

-Rencontre Viktor, retentit la voix à l'accent charmeur d'Ettore près de lui. Il sortit de sa poche, une boîte rouge qu'il déposa sur une table basse, en marbre, puis reprit en approchant de lui, accompagné: - Je crois que tu le connais? Tu l'as rencontré dans cette pièce précisément.

Harry hocha sa tête aux cheveux indomptables.

\- Euh… oui… on s'est parlé ici la première fois… je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, répondit-il.

Il salua l'individu qui quitta tout de suite après.

\- Tu sais, il m'a parlé de toi, débuta l'Italien aux robes écarlates. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. _C'est un brillant attrapeur_ , a mentionné Monsieur Krum. Ce n'est pas de ta célébrité ni de ta beauté dont j'ai d'abord entendu parler. Juste que tu aimais voler. Et j'ai alors décidé que je voulais rencontrer ce jeune homme, qui se servait uniquement d'un balai pour dérober un œuf à un _drago_. Serafini éclata de rire et le Héros National ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter en repensant à ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- J'étais complètement fou, dit le sorcier aux yeux émeraude.

\- Tu as été brillant, rétorqua Ettore en saisissant sa paume dans la sienne, à l'épiderme basané. C'est pourquoi je suis intéressé par toi, Harry. Indubitablement, tu es un très bel homme et tu es brave. Le _Sauveur_ , c'est ainsi qu'on t'appelle. Mais pour moi, tu es le garçon brillant qui aime voler. Le corps du grand Italien se courba devant lui afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur le dos de sa main. – J'aimerais voler avec toi. Penses-y.

Le designer relâcha sa main, se redressa, quitta la pièce et en refermant la porte, se retourna vers le plus jeune pour lui adresser un clin d'œil de son regard océan. Puis, il fut seul. Ou du moins, il le croyait.

Le sorcier à la chevelure hirsute empoigna la boîte abandonnée sur la table de marbre, pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, s'y trouvait ce qui allait devenir l'habit préparé par Serafini pour sa photo: un simple sous-vêtement d'un rouge irradiant, tant la couleur semblait vive. Le mot _Firebolt_ était cousu derrière. Il se souvenu alors, que Krum était reconnu pour ses images aguichantes sur lesquelles il ne portait que cette chose. Il rigola.

\- Seriez-vous prêt à vous exposer parmi les autres ainsi vêtu? résonna une voix basse dans l'obscurité.

Le Héros National perçut des candélabres, au mur, s'allumant jusqu'à lui. Une haute silhouette sortie de la pénombre, se tint devant lui. Un frisson le traversa mais il leva ses yeux verts à lunettes rondes.

\- Oui. Les gens vont aimer donc, je pense que ça fera vendre des calendriers. Vous savez bien que Claire a besoin de cet argent. Lumos aussi. Et nous, pareil.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin est de mon professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Pas d'un individu qui parade dans un sous-vêtement moulant, répondit Snape d'un ton sec tandis qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra le tissu dans sa paume droite, avant de le pointer sous le nez du directeur.

\- Quel mal ça peut faire, si je fais les deux?! Et que je nous fasse faire beaucoup d'argent, en même temps?

Les pupilles du sorcier en robes noires se dilatèrent davantage. De longs doigts blêmes saisirent son épaule gauche, telles des serres d'oiseau de proie, et le forcèrent à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe un mur. Les tableaux sursautèrent, se mirent à chahuter.

\- Taisez-vous, leur intima la voix glaciale de Snape. Aussitôt, le silence absolu revint. En effet, la plupart des personnages des toiles était terrifiée à l'idée que le directeur de Poudlard puisse, un jour, en avoir véritablement assez d'eux et s'en débarrasser. Il poursuivit: - Je n'ai aucun besoin d'une prostituée.

\- Oh! s'exclama la fille d'un portait, en portant sa main gantée de dentelle devant sa bouche.

Harry, quant à lui, soutint son regard un instant, sourit, avant de le corriger.

\- Pas une prostituée, une courtisane. Ça vous r'vient?

\- Oui, trop bien, acquiesça l'homme à la chevelure lisse, en poussant un soupir. Il se remémorait le dessert de ce repas mais surtout, son appétissant… hôte. Il lâcha l'épaule du plus jeune pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. – Malgré tout, en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à percevoir de différence entre les deux.

\- Hé! bien… il me semble qu'une courtisane… agit en fonction… de ce qu'ordonne le roi, réussit à prononcer Harry dont la bouche devenait sèche.

\- Alors, je peux en conclure que si je fais la demande à Ettore de vous habiller d'une manière convenable, vous accepterez ce qu' _ordonnera votre roi_ , sans rechigner?

Le Héros National à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front moite, avait parfaitement compris que Severus ne lui posait pas la question. Comment pourrait-il le convaincre du contraire dans ce sous-vêtement? Ce n'était même pas un ensemble qui n'était pas à son goût. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun vêtement du tout. C'était sûr: il n'autoriserait jamais ça. Pourtant, il le faudrait car ça rapporterait un énorme montant d'argent.

\- Je me souviens que vous vous êtes entendus avec Ettore. Vous lui avez dit, que vous vouliez me voir dans sa création et que, si vous n'aimiez _vraiment_ pas, il me trouverait autre chose à mettre.

\- Juste, admit le directeur en reculant de quelques pas. Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent à peine, sur son visage blanc. – Qu'attendez-vous?

Le plus jeune aux yeux couleur émeraude patienta, le temps que l'aîné se décide à sortir de la salle. Cependant, cela ne se produisit pas.

\- Vous tenez à r'garder ou quoi?

\- Que se passe-t-il? Vous n'allez pas jouer les effarouchés devant _votre roi_? rétorqua le sorcier à la chevelure lui tombant aux épaules, d'un ton moqueur.

Par Merlin… avait-il saisi correctement, songea Harry en serrant les poings. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Entre les matchs de quidditch puis les sessions de photographie pour les journaux ou les magazines. Mais là, c'était de Severus dont il était question. _Il n'avait jamais été complètement nu devant lui_. Il était ancien de la maison Gryffondor et ceux-ci ne reculaient pas lorsqu'un défi se présentait. Alors, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner face contre le mur.

Le tissu carmin, dans la main du Héros National aux binocles, tomba par terre, à côté de lui. Il retira d'abord son chandail, le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise avoisinante et enleva ensuite ses chaussures, ses bas. Il n'entendait rien derrière lui donc le jeune poursuivit. Il déboucla sa ceinture, défit le bouton de son jeans et finalement, repoussa le vêtement à ses pieds, demeurant en boxer bleu marin. Il s'arrêta là, hésitant.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide? demanda la voix ironique de Snape.

Il fut tenté d'accepter la proposition, puis continua à se dévêtir. Il se pencha pour retirer son boxer et afin d'attraper le caleçon écarlate. Il l'enfila. En se redressant, il sentit une intense chaleur le parcourir de haut en bas, le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il passa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux sombres, en bataille. Il se jeta un coup d'œil rapide et lâcha:

\- Bon… C'est pas si mal.

Voilà qui était fait. Il se tenait presque entièrement dénudé devant le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Devrait-il se retourner pour l'affronter en face? Par Merlin, il ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait pétrifié. Son ouïe distingua un froufroutement qui se rapprochait. Il percevait la respiration de l'homme, son odeur. Il attendit de voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite, croyant qu'il le toucherait. Mais Severus gardait une certaine distance, ne prononçait aucune parole. Cette curieuse présence, fantomatique, le rendait cinglé. Une part de lui voulait poursuivre ce jeu de suspense et une autre, souhaitait ardemment qu'il y mette un terme.

Puis, sur les reins du jeune, le poids de deux mains vint se déposer. Le sang qu'il restait dans le cerveau d'Harry se concentra dès lors ailleurs, bien plus bas.

\- Vous le voulez, murmura la voix grave de Snape.

\- Vous l'avez vu? Qui n'en voudrait pas! lui répondit du ton de la plaisanterie, le Héros National, rigolant. Aucun d'eux n'avait de doute concernant le _sujet_ de leur conversation, sur son identité.

Les mains de l'autre homme glissèrent du bas de son dos vers sa taille, enfin. Les doigts effilés étaient frais sur la peau nue du sorcier aux yeux émeraude. Malgré cela, ils semblaient y laisser des traces brûlantes. Son cœur s'emballa.

\- Il n'est pas pour vous, reprit la voix létale de Snape.

\- Ni même pour vous…, chuchota Harry, en reculant son corps contre le grand sorcier. Le tissu rugueux de ses robes noires frotta sur son épiderme délicat. Severus échappa une légère plainte derrière lui.

\- Vous ne vous amuseriez pas en sa compagnie, poursuivit-il d'un ton agacé tandis que ses mains l'empoignaient avec davantage de fermeté. – Il vous enchaînera.

Aussitôt, les mots d'Ettore revinrent à l'esprit du Héros National.

\- Il ne le ferait pas. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voler, rectifia le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le front.

Les doigts blêmes, sur sa taille, serraient désormais avec tant de force, qu'ils lui firent presque mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez, prononça la voix sensuelle, rauque, de Severus, comme un ordre à suivre. Les mains glissèrent sur le ventre d'Harry. La tête aux boucles indomptables bascula vers l'arrière, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il bredouilla,

\- Non… plus… maintenant…

Les mains se déplacèrent délicatement sur sa peau rosie, jusqu'aux petits mamelons avec lesquelles elles s'amusèrent un instant. L'autre sorcier ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre, voulait le convaincre la voix gutturale, près de son oreille gauche.

\- Oui.

Severus mordilla la nuque pâle du jeune qui ferma ses paupières. Les larges mains se perdirent sur la douce peau du torse.

\- Que voulez-vous?

Puis, les mains exploratrices descendirent plus bas, encore plus bas, enveloppant la bosse perçant à travers le tissu moulant. À présent, très éveillée, grossissant peu à peu. L'aîné pressa son corps autant qu'il le put, roula des hanches contre ses fesses. Harry lâcha une autre plainte. Son cœur débattait tant.

\- Que désirez-vous…

\- Je veux… servir mon roi.

\- Précisément.

Le bout des doigts d'une main franchit l'élastique du sous-vêtement rouge vif, trouvèrent la queue dont le bout était déjà humide, proche d'atteindre son apothéose. Le jeune sorcier s'arc-bouta, mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'était qu'à demi conscient que Severus Snape s'apprêtait à le faire jouir. Sa bouche embrassait une épaule tandis que sa deuxième main taquinait un mamelon.

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit brusquement en couinant, laissant apparaitre Hermione.

\- Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi c'est si long? Il y a des personnes qui attendent en fil pour se changer et prendre leur photo! Et puis tu… oh!… oh! merde. Les yeux noisette de la femme s'arrondirent en apercevant les deux hommes enlacés tandis qu'elle mettait une main sur sa bouche. – Oh! Je suis terriblement désolée, je croyais qu'il était seul, Monsieur. Elle se retourna pour sortir mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, le directeur s'était redressé et lui dit:

\- Il l'est à présent.

Puis, il quitta avec précipitation l'endroit, sans un regard en arrière.

Le Héros National s'effondra sur un fauteuil proche et enfouit sa figure dans ses mains, à la limite d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Hermione… tu sais… je t'adore…, balbutia-t-il d'un ton atone. Mais là… en ce moment… je te déteste un peu.

Le sorcier leva à nouveau ses prunelles égarées, pour les plonger dans celles de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait encore le visage d'une teinte cramoisie, confuse. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa en direction d'un dossier de chaise et prononça: _Accio chandail_. Le vêtement d'Harry flotta dans l'air jusqu'à sa main. Elle s'en saisit avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Elle s'installa à côtés de lui.

\- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je viens juste de jurer fidélité à mon roi.

\- Quoi? J'y comprends rien.

\- Moi non plus.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Le dit roi se tenait debout à la fenêtre de son bureau, ses bras croisés derrière son dos. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, pantelant encore de la scène qu'il venait précipitamment de quitter, peu de temps auparavant. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tâcher de se calmer mais même un _Avada Kedavra_ n'y serait sans doute parvenu. Et que dire de cette érection si dure qu'elle en faisait mal, coincée sous beaucoup trop de ses vêtements.

Satané Potter. Imprévisible comme toujours. Garçon imbécile. Severus se retint d'y retourner. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce crétin de Potter. Il passa une main à la peau translucide dans ses noirs cheveux lisses. Cela n'allait pas. Il avait agressé sexuellement un de ses professeurs, par Merlin! Qu'il soit maudit! Son magnifique corps, son cul, ses lèvres, ses yeux…

Ettore aussi, qu'il soit maudit.

Ce dernier savait parfaitement que cela allait se produire, il l'avait prévenu: « Tu le désireras. ». Pour sûr que c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tombé dans le piège. Allait-il mentir afin de réclamer un différent costume pour Potter, au désigner italien? Voulait-il véritablement que d'autres hommes et femmes puissent le voir de cette manière? Laisser Ettore le voir ainsi? Enfin non, cela avait déjà eu lieu.

Le grand homme aux robes sombres ferma les paupières. Même de cette façon, il continuait sans relâche à percevoir l'image, gravée, de Potter, nu, dans son caleçon moulant et rouge vif. Ses muscles bien dessinés. La douceur de ses mèches rebelles. Oh! Il le désirait tant! Voulait le réclamer comme sien. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Dans cette salle pour le masturber, lentement d'abord, puis plus vite ensuite. Faire perdre le contrôle à Potter, boire ses cris, ses supplications. Ah! Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, tellement de fois… Qu'il doive s'accrocher à ses épaules pour conserver son équilibre pendant qu'il le prendrait brutalement. Il voulait voir le satané gamin au milieu de l'extase, sachant que c'est lui qui la provoquait.

Est-ce que Serafini avait raison, en vérité, à propos de sa théorie du roi qui n'est que pour servir son peuple?

\- Severus, appela une voix dans son bureau, derrière lui.

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit ses yeux couleur encre avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Mon pauvre, tu as l'air d'avoir aperçu un fantôme, s'amusa l'héritier Malefoy devant son air dépité. Le regard acier de son neveu remarqua un pli proéminent, suspect, dans les robes de son oncle. Il haussa les sourcils et poursuivit en souriant: Oh! Dis donc, un fantôme _très sexy_. C'était Ettore?

Snape hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Potter, avoua-t-il simplement, d'un ton apaisé.

\- Quoi?! s'écria le sorcier à la chevelure blonde platine. Potter? Notre Potter? L'idiot? Celui à qui tu refusais d'adresser la parole depuis des années jusqu'à ce que je paie une fortune pour te l'offrir?

L'homme se frictionna une tempe du bout de quelques doigts.

\- Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît baisser le ton, Draco, et puis combien de Potter connais-tu?

\- _Il_ t'a mis dans cet état? demanda l'incrédule professeur d'Étude des moldus, en fronçant les sourcils. Ou attends… C'est _toi_ qui voulais qu' _il_ te fasse ça? Par Merlin, Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Je t'en prie, Draco, vas-t'en ou je te jette dehors, menaça-t-il en fronçant aussi les sourcils.

\- Oh! Non, sûrement pas! Je vais entendre cette histoire. Et je te promets de te ridiculiser pour les dix prochaines années. Et tu m'endureras car tu sauras très bien que c'aura été la chose la plus hilarante qui soit jamais arrivée dans notre vie! décréta son neveu en éclatant de rire.

\- Je vais te tuer, murmura Snape en commençant à tourner en cercle dans la pièce, ses bras derrière son dos tandis que le blond prenait place dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, devant le feu de cheminée.

\- Alors? Comme ça, ce putain d'Harry Potter te fait bander? Mais dans sorte d'univers parallèle, détraqué, est-ce que c'était seulement possible?

\- Apparemment, celui-ci.

\- Mais… comment?... Pourquoi?... Severus, c'est une plaisanterie. Enfin, regarde seulement ton histoire. La prophétie, sa mère qui était ta meilleure amie, son père que tu as détesté comme _lui_ et maintenant, tu me dis… quoi? Que tu as juste toujours souhaité le baiser depuis tout ce temps?

Aussitôt, l'homme s'arrêta de marcher et sa tête aux longs cheveux noirs se releva avec une impression de colère sur la figure. Son neveu comprit donc que la réponse était oui. Il continua leur discussion.

\- Incroyable, je veux dire, à la limite, je pourrais t'imaginer avec ce demi-géant plutôt qu'avec… Potter. Il prononça le dernier mot presque dégoûté. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de dire: - S'agit-il d'une potion? Est-ce qu'il t'a donné quelque chose?

\- Non, lui confirma son oncle, tout en songeant, non, rien à part une énorme érection ainsi que de charmants souvenirs, à précieusement conserver pour ses sessions de branlette.

\- Severus, tu dois vraiment cesser de m'envoyer des messages contradictoires à ton sujet. D'abord, il y a eu cette histoire que tu avais combattu Voldemort ma vie durant puis cela, cette fois.

\- Ce n'est rien de similaire… Draco…, rétorqua le directeur mais il ne put aller jusqu'au fond de sa pensée car le jeune homme l'interrompit.

\- Oh! Mais tu as parfaitement raison car la première était franchement plus facile à avaler! s'égosilla le blond devant le feu de cheminée. Il frappa le sol en pierre de sa chaussure droite. – Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de _Potter_! Réveille-toi! Pour l'amour de Merlin! Nous haïssons Potter! Il est fou, imprévisible, imbécile, arrogant, impoli, un gamin, un satané crétin… je dois poursuivre? Ou tu te souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui ces vingt dernières années!

\- Il est idiot pour sûr, approuva le sorcier aux robes noires en s'assoyant devant le blond, cependant…

\- Cependant quoi? Un idiot baisable? proposa le jeune professeur d'Étude des moldus, soupirant.

\- Draco, tu es de mauvaise foi, l'avertit le directeur, observant la danse des flammes. – Tu connais aussi bien que moi sa vraie nature et les autres caractéristiques forgeant sa personnalité.

\- Exactement, celles que je viens d'énumérer, s'énerva le neveu en agitant ses bras en face de Severus, qui se tourna vers lui. – Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir encore?!

\- Que dirais-tu d'essayer la bravoure, la loyauté, la rigueur ou l'honnêteté?

Le jeune aux yeux gris s'esclaffa dans son fauteuil.

\- L'honnêteté, tu plaisantes mon oncle! On parle de l'imbécile qui t'a menti les six années où tu as eu l'insigne honneur de lui enseigner.

\- Tu n'as rien saisit, Draco, renchérit Snape avec sérieux, sans toutefois élevé le ton. – On parle de l' _homme_ qui a lutté pour laver ma réputation _malgré_ ce que j'avais pu lui faire subir. J'ai une vie désormais en raison de cet _imbécile_ , comme tu dis, qui a bien voulu me donner une seconde chance.

Le blond dévisagea le sorcier au regard assombri, puis sa bouche s'arrondie en un « O »et un filet de voix en sorti lorsqu'il reprit la parole:

\- Par tous les Dieux, Sev, ne me dis pas que tu… l'aimes?

\- Ne sois pas fou à la fin! s'énerva l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur d'Étude des moldus se leva aussitôt.

\- Quoi?! Moi, je suis _fou_ alors que c'est toi qui es _amoureux d'Harry Potter_?!

Snape se mit également debout, croisant ses bras derrière son dos. Le démenti se trouvait au bord de ses lèvres mais il ne put les franchir. À court d'argument, il se remit à marcher, de ses longues enjambées, vers la fenêtre du bureau, puis lâcha un:

\- Merde, Draco!

\- C'est impossible! s'obstinait son neveu en le suivant. - C'est juste complètement…

\- Fou? Ridicule? Pratiquement, la meilleure plaisanterie que la vie pouvait m'envoyer? Merci, j'étais déjà au courant, répondit froidement l'homme à la chevelure lisse, en ricanant.

La main pâle du jeune se posa sur l'épaule de son oncle.

\- Remarque… si on observe la chose d'une manière objective, on pourrait voir que cela a un sens.

Snape éclata de rire, c'était la goutte de trop. Il se tint le ventre à deux mains et parvint enfin à dire après plusieurs minutes:

\- Non, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Un second fou-rire incontrôlable le prit. – Tu sais ce qui a un sens? Ettore et toi. Granger et ce crétin de Weasley. Potter et moi? Certain que non.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes très différents, oui. Malgré cela… tu sais…vous semblez quand même… bien assortis… vous êtes… complémentaires l'un de l'autre…, réfléchissait à voix haute le blond aux cheveux courts. – Je veux dire, Potter est un héros, brillant, lumineux alors que tu es…

Le directeur au regard d'ébène se retourna, furieux.

\- Ne m'insulte surtout pas. Je suis à deux doigts de te botter le cul et de te renvoyer, par le simple fait que tu es ici, en ce moment. Ne me tente pas.

Le professeur d'Étude des moldus en avait vu d'autre. Il sourit et dévoila sa blanche dentition. Il colla son front contre celui de son oncle, le retenant par la nuque.

\- Tu es… toi. Pourrais-tu imaginer Potter avec quelqu'un qui soit aussi gentil que lui? J'y arrive pas. Il serait mort d'ennui en un rien de temps. On sait qu'il possède clairement un intérêt pour les émotions fortes. Avec toi, l'ennui serait le dernier de ses soucis. Et il te connait. Je veux dire… tu lui as craché ton venin en pleine gueule et il serait partant pour… rendre ta queue aussi dure? Il lâcha l'aîné, se redressa. – Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je vais considérer l'idée.

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je devrais réfléchir à cette situation sérieusement?

\- Je ne te contrains à rien du tout. Mais je dois admettre que de ma vie, entière, je ne t'ai senti si désespéré de posséder quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne que Potter, si tu aurais la même réaction? Ce qui me porte à croire qu'il y a peut-être davantage qu'une histoire de coucherie entre vous deux?

\- Pour une fois, tu résonnes avec bon sens, et je te déteste.

\- Parfait! Oh! au fait, la raison de ma visite ici est Ettore. Il voulait savoir si tu approuvais sa création? Je pense pouvoir répondre que oui? se moqua, avec affection, Draco, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Étonnamment, admit l'homme en souriant.

\- Et étonnamment, il a déjà apporté ton costume, te fait dire que tu dois passer le voir pour l'obtenir. Afin qu'il puisse t'aider.

\- M'aider? Je sais me vêtir moi-même, merci bien.

\- Pas de _sa_ façon.

Sa main demeura sur la poignée en métal, de la porte en chêne.

\- Je te donne un conseil. Ettore est spécial. Ce n'est pas exagéré de croire qu'il puisse savoir ce dont tu as besoin et comment te l'offrir. Il veut aussi Potter. Il le veut vraiment. Pas pour sa gloire ou à titre de trophée. Il veut simplement le voir affamé, fou de désir. Je crois que tu peux comprendre de quoi je parle? Il veut lui donner du plaisir. Et crois-moi, s'il parvient à poser ses mains sur Potter, il ne voudra jamais plus quelqu'un d'autre. C'est mon cas. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte pour soulever, de ses deux mains, ses robes ainsi que son chandail. Des marques rougeâtres parsemaient son torse. - Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot de la nuit pourtant, il savait _exactement_ ce que je voulais. Il scrute le fond de l'âme, Severus. Baise avec lui, si c'est ce que cela prend pour détourner son attention. Surtout, ne le laisse pas prendre ton innocent ami, ne laisse pas Ettore le briser. Car il est comme une drogue dont on n'a jamais assez.


	8. Severus

Bonjour, heureuse de vous revoir! Enfin un peu de temps pour poursuivre mon travail ici! Comme toujours, si vous apercevez des erreurs, merci de m'en informer et je vais répondre à vos commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécieriez ce nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt, je le souhaite!

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Mio diletto/Mon chéri…Mio Principe/Mon prince…Mio amore/Mon amour…Cazzo Madre di Vergilius/Fucking Mother of Vergil…Si/Oui…Magnifico/Magnifique…Perfecto/Parfait…Cazzo, ti voglio cosi tanto/Merde, je te veux tellement...Drago/Dragon

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 7 : Severus**

 **o.O.o**

Comme mentionné par son neveu précédemment: Ettore Serafini l'attendait. Dans la même pièce où il était venu trouver Potter pour lui remettre une petite boîte rouge.

Cela ne serait pas le cas de son attirail. En effet, sur une table adjacente, était étendu ce qu'il porterait afin qu'il puisse le voir clairement. Tandis que son regard explorait les divers morceaux, il se sentit soulagé. On ne lui demanderait pas de parader en sous-vêtement moulant. Il apercevait un pantalon, en plus d'un manteau.

\- Alors, qui deviendrais-je? osa le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton amusé.

Le designer aux robes de velours détourna enfin ses yeux océan vers Severus puis, l'observa un moment, avec affection. Le sorcier s'approcha et posa sa main aux doigts garnis de nombreuses bagues, sur le dos de l'aîné. Il appuya, en douceur, pour inciter Snape à se rendre près de la table. Ce fut seulement à cet instant, qu'il remarqua l'absence de chemise, de veston et de chaussure. Rien qu'un pantalon assorti d'un manteau. Chacun paraissait dépouillé d'ornement, à la teinte aussi noire que l'obscurité. Il ne s'agissait pas de soie, mais de quelque chose de lourd et rêche, tel le coton. Cependant, lorsque ses mains à la peau translucide saisirent le tissu, il sembla lui couler entre les doigts. Aussitôt, il connut la réponse à sa question.

\- Toi-même, dit la bouche entourée d'une fine barbe de Serafini.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Severus alors que son regard d'encre s'attardait dans l'autre, attiré par sa proximité, sa pureté.

\- N'es-tu pas un peu trop confiant? demanda le sorcier à la chevelure sombre et lissée.

Le designer aux robes de velours écarlates s'esclaffa de rire avant d'expliquer, de son accent italien ainsi que d'une façon candide:

\- C'est vrai que mes collections sont nommées d'après mes amoureux. Mais ceci… Ettore fit une pause. La main dorée qui reposait toujours dans le dos de l'homme, se releva pour pointer les vêtements étendus. – n'en fait pas partie. _Severus_ est un cadeau. Il peut demeurer sans nom si tu le souhaites. Bien qu'il semble évident que cela a été créé d'après toi et pour toi. Aucun autre ne devrait _le_ porter.

Snape demeura silencieux tandis qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse et que son sourcil droit se soulevait. Il songea que son attirail porte un nom ou pas était vain car, n'importe qui le connaissant, le reconnaîtrait instantanément.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Severus, s'éleva la voix mélodieuse de l'oiseau de paradis. Celui-ci se plaça derrière le directeur. Il embaumait la fleur d'oranger. Soudain, ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son manteau noir afin de le retirer. Il ne protesta pas. Serafini poursuivit d'un ton durcit: - Que je ne m'intéresse à toi que parce que tu ferais un modèle intéressant parmi mes collections. Tu crois que j'utilise seulement les personnes, les possède avant de les jeter quand ils m'ennuient. Ce n'est pas exact. Je ne suis pas mauvais.

Le sorcier plia avec soin le vêtement puis le déposa sur la table. Il se tourna vers l'aîné, attrapa gentiment son poignet et le tourna pour lui faire face. Il continua de parler alors que des doigts, chauds… caressants… allaient de bouton en bouton, le long de sa robe noire, afin de les défaire. Snape savait qu'il aurait pu les ouvrir tous d'un simple sort cependant, il laissa agir à sa guise l'autre à la chevelure châtaine, en forme de vague sur le front.

\- Je n'utilise pas les gens, si ça se trouve, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Je ne suis que leur servant, avide de les combler. Comme tu sais que j'aimerais le faire pour toi, prononça la voix désormais suave d'Ettore en levant ses yeux bleus-verts vers le directeur. Un bref frisson le parcourut. Serafini poursuivit, sans le quitter de son regard pénétrant: - Le sexe n'est qu'un outil pour le plaisir, Severus. N'as-tu pas envie que je te procure du plaisir? Son costume foncé fut plié également et alla rejoindre le manteau sur la table. Les doigts aux bagues multicolores du designer continuèrent à le déboutonner, mais il s'agissait de blancs cette fois. - Tu n'as pas à venir en moi pour rendre heureux. Juste me laisser _te_ rendre heureux. Tu sais que je le pourrais et c'est pour cela que tu me crains.

\- Je ne suis pas effrayé, s'objecta Snape aussitôt d'un ton froid. Le sorcier en avait assez de cette comédie et voulut s'éloigner mais il ne put. En effet, l'Italien aux robes de velours grenat passa le bras gauche autour de taille de l'aîné afin d'empoigner le dos de sa chemise blanche, empêchant tout retrait. L'autre main dorée défaisait les derniers boutons.

Ettore courba son torse jusqu'à atteindre la gorge dénudée de Severus. Les lèvres pulpeuses ne le touchèrent pas bien qu'il puisse parfaitement sentir le souffle tiède. Un second frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Il souhaita davantage de cette chaleur. Il s'en sentit prisonnier malgré lui.

\- Tu l'es… tu le sais… _mio diletto_ , murmura lentement la bouche, à l'accent enchanteur, contre sa peau translucide. Je t'offre quelque chose… que tu as cru pouvoir facilement repousser… mais tu es tenté… curieux… rien de mal là-dedans… tu as le droit de prendre du bon temps…

Au moment où Snape allait glisser ses longs doigts dans les cheveux fournis, à l'apparence soyeuse de l'autre sorcier, celui-ci se déroba. Les mains vides du directeur retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps alors que le designer se redressait. Un sourire taquin se posa sur ses lèvres vermeilles et tentatrices.

L'aîné remarqua que sa chemise était complètement ouverte, révélant sur bande de son épiderme exposé. Pas encore suffisamment s'il se fiait à l'expression sur la figure de Serafini.

\- Change-toi maintenant, intima l'Italien en agitant ses bras en l'air. Appelle-moi quand tu auras terminé. Puis, sur ces paroles, il se tourna pour partir. La voix glaciale de Snape l'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela? interrogea le directeur, à la haute stature. Il ne comprenait pas le designer. Même si ses intentions étaient limpides. - Tu as déjà Draco, pourquoi n'est-ce pas suffisant? Pourquoi me veux-tu et Potter, également?

L'homme vêtu de robes en velours rouge se retourna. Ses iris couleur océan semblaient déchaînés.

\- Je ne collectionne pas les trophées si c'est ce que tu insinues.

Cette fois, Ettore Serafini paraissait vraiment énervé. Cette perte inhabituelle de contrôle de sa part était nouvelle, lui donnant un côté plus sauvage et désirable à l'avis de Severus. Aussi, le grand sorcier à la chevelure corbeau souhaita voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le designer.

\- T'ai-je offensé? continua le directeur.

L'Italien approcha promptement de Snape, fulminant désormais. Son regard couleur tempête, presque violet le transperçait. Il semblait espérer le réduire en cendre d'un éclair éblouissant. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Si tu crois que tout ce que je fais, c'est baiser des gens, je t'ai mal jugé Severus Snape, claquèrent les mots d'Ettore tel le fouet de cuir, résonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Ah! Non, se moqua l'aîné, il est vrai que tu affirmes _créer de l'art_.

Les poings de Serafini saisirent le collet de la chemise ouverte de l'autre homme. Les lèvres pales de ce dernier esquissèrent un sourire triomphant. Le doux oiseau de paradis s'était mué en loup dominateur pour lequel il était fameux. Si invitant… Si inquiétant…

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, le sorcier s'apaisa ainsi que la fureur que le directeur apercevait dans ses yeux bleus-verts.

\- Je t'ai mal jugé, _mio_ _diletto_ , chuchota Ettore avant de plaquer ses lèvres pleines sur celles de Severus et de l'embrasser, affamé. Snape bougea aussi, mais pas pour le repousser. Non, il attira l'Italien à la peau d'or plus près tandis qu'une part de lui se haïssait de le faire. Bien qu'une autre soit plutôt heureuse de la chose… traversée par l'envie… une montée incontrôlable.

Serafini devait ressentir quelque chose de similaire car il mit fin au baiser. Ses mains aux nombreuses bagues lâchèrent le collet de sa chemise afin de les mettre dans ses cheveux lisses pour les réarranger. Puis, il se recula un peu et pointa un index accusateur vers l'aîné:

\- J'ai entendu parler de ton histoire, _mio Principe_ , ta jeunesse sombre et ta vie adulte encore plus noire. J'ai su à propos de ton courage bien sûr. Qui ne l'a pas fait? On m'a dit aussi pour quel motif. Un long amour, perdu, les remords éternels puis la vengeance. J'ai fait une supposition basée là-dessus et, _mio amore_ , j'ai eu tort, admit le designer aux robes de velours écarlates. - Habille-toi à présent. Mais sache ceci, Severus, quand je reviendrai, je te ferai une dernière offre. Si tu la déclines, je resterai ton ami et je ne t'importunerai plus jamais avec quoi que ce soit. Si tu dis oui, je te donnerai ce que maintenant tu désires vraiment.

\- Crois-tu me connaître, Ettore? rétorqua la voix grave, agacée, de l'autre sorcier. Il braqua son regard ténébreux dans les iris couleur océan. - Il n'existait qu'un unique individu sachant la vérité quant à ma vie et je l'ai tué. Snape réussit à le dire tout haut sans tressaillir.

\- Ce serait arrogant de ma part de le penser, _mio_ _diletto_ , convenu Serafini de son accent italien. Je suis toujours ouvert à apprendre davantage. Il exécuta ensuite une courte révérence avant de s'en aller.

Laissé seul afin qu'il puisse se changer, le directeur retira sa chemise blanche puis la déposa sur la pile de vêtements débutée par le designer. Il se trouvait sur une voie risquée, il en avait conscience. Par contre, aucune échappatoire n'était envisageable. En effet, les paroles de son neveu lui revinrent à la mémoire, tintant telles des cloches. Il avait parfaitement raison; Ettore était plus dangereux pour Potter qu'il l'était pour lui. Néanmoins… comme pour n'importe qui d'autre approchant de lui, il résistait avec difficulté à son charme, l'ensemble de ce qu'il dégageait. Severus n'avait qu'à observer les réactions de son être à titre d'évidence. Serafini engloutissait.

Le pire de tout, c'était que celui-ci ne mentait pas lorsqu'il affirmait ne pas chercher à collectionner des trophées. Sa colère était sincère, le sorcier était véritablement offensé par cette idée.

L'homme à la haute stature repoussa son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, à ses pieds. Il souhaitait percevoir _Severus_ sur sa peau lunaire sans rien pour l'entraver. Il se trouvait deux poches sur les côtés mais aucune à l'arrière du pantalon créé par le designer italien. Son matériel demeurait mystérieux. Autour de ses longues jambes, à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de soie. De plus, bien qu'il soit les pieds nus, sur la pierre froide de l'école, il ne le ressentait pas. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir le manteau, il aperçut une ceinture en cuir noir. Il l'attacha et nota que la boucle en était faite d'argent. Voilà qui était curieux car il portait bel et bien un collier de ce métal. Serafini l'avait sans doute remarqué. Ou n'était-ce que coïncidence? Enfin, il revêtit aussi le manteau, léger malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire en l'observant. Il ne le referma pas. Le directeur supposait que s'il y avait absence de chemise pour porter en dessous, c'est qu'il devait exister une raison. Il en rappela l'auteur:

\- Ettore!

La porte s'ouvrit sur le sorcier aux robes de velours rouges. Aussitôt franchie, il parcourut Snape des pieds jusqu'à son visage avant de le fixer de ses yeux bleus-verts, agrandis.

\- _Cazzo Madre di Vergilius!_ grogna l'Italien qui ne pouvait se retenir. Il se rapprocha à grands pas, le détaillant, alléché. Severus ne comprit point la phrase tout en pouvant en deviner le sens. - Non, non, non, dit Ettore en saisissant délicatement le manteau entre ses doigts aux nombreuses bagues. Il le retira pour le replacer sur son épaule droite plutôt et le faire tenir dans sa paume. Il tourna ensuite autour de lui en marmonnant des paroles dont il capta quelques brides. - neveu… corps magnifique… le tien… aussi appétissant…

Il s'arrêta devant Severus puis, posa cinq doigts sur les poils de son torse pale. Le sorcier à la chevelure châtaine en forme de vague sur son front, s'agenouilla. Sa main dorée glissa vers le bas jusqu'à une hanche. Il observa le ventre ainsi que l'entre-jambe du directeur, sans démontrer sa fougue habituelle. Pour le moment, celui-ci comprit qu'il n'était plus uniquement l'homme tant désiré par le designer italien, mais aussi son modèle, sa création. Il agissait de cette manière avec lui, se concentrait. Lorsque les doigts explorateurs attrapèrent le pantalon noir afin de tirer dessus, surprit, un son guttural échappa à Snape.

\- _Si, si,_ murmura Serafini pour lui-même, comme en transe. _si, magnifico_.

L'ainé souleva un sourcil, puis songea qu'il ne partageait pas du tout cette opinion. Il ne trouvait rien, chez lui, qui puisse être qualifié de _magnifico_. Ce crétin ne voyait pas clair. Cependant, Severus la ferma et se contenta de regarder les agissements de l'Italien. Celui-ci plaça le bord du pantalon juste au-dessus de ses hanches, sous les poils noirs qui se faisaient plus denses autour de son nombril. Ensuite, Ettore leva à nouveau sa figure basanée, à la fine barbe, vers le grand homme. Un sourire amusé traversa ses lèvres charnues. Ses mains reposaient toujours sur l'épiderme exposé du sorcier.

– _Perfecto_ , gémit le designer.

À cet instant, un changement notable se produit. Les surréels yeux de Serafini s'éclaircirent en ciel lumineux. Ses longs cils noirs lui donnaient un aspect un peu enfantin, espiègle. Il souriait maintenant à pleines dents qu'il avait blanches. Beau était un mot trop faible pour le décrire car l'homme était superbe. Surtout, lorsqu'il était habillé de robes en velours écarlates ainsi qu'à genoux devant lui, presque entièrement nu. Severus trouva cela des plus excitants.

\- Puis-je? interrogea l'Italien en léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui, tu peux, accéda Snape en prenant appui sur la table derrière lui. Il tenait toujours le manteau sombre sur son épaule, de sa paume droite. Il ferma les paupières et attendit.

Il sentit enfin la bouche, douce, d'Ettore se presser contre sa peau pale. Elle joua d'abord sur les muscles du ventre du directeur, avant de se déplacer vers une hanche. Il suçota la chair sensible, arrachant un grognement à l'autre sorcier. Ce dernier essayait de laisser ses mains à leur place bien qu'il eut souhaité les plonger dans les boucles châtaines.

\- _Cazzo,_ Severus, _ti voglio costi tanto_ …, gémit Ettore en déplaçant ses mains dorées pour agripper les fesses de Snape afin de le rapprocher de son visage. Sa langue commença à lécher au-dessus de son pantalon foncé, Severus grogna fortement. Quelqu'un lui répondit avec un bruit similaire. Mais… ce n'était pas Serafini… Donc qui? Enfin, sa bouche mouillait avec voracité, le tissu recouvrant sa queue en érection. C'était si merveilleux. Il ouvrit les paupières.

Des iris émeraude à binocle sous une cicatrice en forme d'éclair les détaillaient. Les doigts d'une main d'Harry Potter tenaient sa paire de _Viktor_ rouge vif tandis que ceux de la seconde, se portait devant sa bouche, en forme de poing.

Puis, ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans ceux, couleur ébène de Snape.

L'homme dénudé ne détourna pas le regard. Il le soutint, tentant de demeurer impassible malgré ce qu'Ettore lui faisait, se trouvant désormais entre ses jambes. Sa queue pointait vers le ciel, telle une flèche. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Une question semblait tourmenter le Héros National: Comment as-tu osé?

Le directeur se détesta pour ce qu'il lui imposait. Par contre, Malefoy, pour une fois dans sa vie, avait raison sur un point. Il refuserait que l'Italien le prenne. Même si cela signifiait de lui faire oublier. Potter deviendrait prisonnier du designer s'il couchait avec lui rien qu'une fois. Ettore était talentueux, Draco n'avait pas menti. Le jeune ne serait pas immunisé contre son charme. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Puisque Potter n'était pas amoureux.

Et que Severus l'était.

Le sorcier vêtu d'un chandail à manches longues noires ainsi que d'un jeans, abandonna son caleçon sur une chaise, à proximité. Il se retourna puis quitta la pièce.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que des lames acérées de couteaux lui transperçaient le cœur. Un froid glacial se répandit dans l'ensemble de son être. La douleur devint insupportable. Il referma les paupières. Même l'oiseau de paradis, à ses genoux, ne parvenait pas à l'amoindrir. Rien n'en viendrait à bout, Snape le savait. Sauf de revoir les yeux verts vidés de dérision lorsqu'Harry Potter les portait sur lui. Il doutait que cela se produise avant un fort long moment… à la condition qu'il décide de lui pardonner un jour.

Le directeur aux cheveux noirs lissés sentit que le designer s'éloignait de lui. Il rouvrit les paupières pour constater que l'Italien en robes rubis était maintenant assis sur ses chevilles. Son regard océan aux longs cils, l'observait… avec pitié?

\- Je me fous d'être utilisé mais je suis offensé si tu me mens, Severus.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi tu fais allusion, Ettore, répondit le sorcier dénudé d'une voix faible et basse.

\- Les affaires du cœur, voilà _à_ _quoi_ je fais allusion, rétorqua l'homme à la bouche entourée d'une légère barbe. Il étira d'abord ses jambes. Snape remarqua qu'il portait des bottes en cuir. Il leva ensuite ses bras, les joignit au-dessus de son crâne avant de se pencher d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il reprit: – La personne à qui tu penses quand mes lèvres sont sur toi.

\- Comment…, demanda Severus, stupéfié.

\- C'est mon travail de déchiffrer les gens, de reconnaître le désir. Ce n'est pas ce que je lis dans tes yeux mais la souffrance, le sermonna le designer d'un ton rude. Tu détestes cela. Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi as-tu dis _oui_? L'une de ses mains basanées se posa sur son front alors qu'il poussait un bruyant soupir.

L'aîné ne savait quoi lui répondre car l'aveu honnête de ses sentiments était hors de question. Cette histoire avec Potter devait rester cachée quelque part, profondément. Peut-être réussirait-il à laisser Ettore ou n'importe qui d'autre, prendre sa place. Pas encore, c'était trop douloureux.

\- Je suis désolé, prononça-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu me déçois. La ruse est admirable mais pas lorsqu'elle est dirigée contre nous. Tu es le vrai représentant de ta maison et j'aurais dû voir cela venir. C'est donc également ma faute. J'étais distrait par _ça_ , admit-Serafini d'une voix adoucit en désignant de l'index, la queue très… apparente de Severus.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire sur ses lèvres pales, en voyant le sorcier à la moue boudeuse devant lui. Puis, il n'en put plus et éclata de rire. Il déposa son manteau foncé sur la table derrière son dos, courba son grand corps pour tendre une main à Ettore. Il l'accepta avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Il épousseta ses robes de velours écarlates.

\- Incroyable, se dit le designer aux iris bleus-verts, agrandis. D'abord Draco et maintenant toi. Vous, Serpentards, serez ma mort à n'en pas douter! Il agita ses mains aux bagues colorées en l'air, devant son torse.

\- Draco, répéta le directeur en haussant ses sourcils ainsi qu'en plaçant ses bras derrière lui, doigts liés. Qu'a-t-il fait?

\- Il a serré mon cœur durant une nuit, puis l'a écrasé comme le _drago_ qu'il est.

Le regard triste d'Ettore fixa dans le vide un instant, n'ajouta rien de plus. L'aîné n'osa approfondir le sujet. Puis, Serafini les leva vers ceux de Snape.

\- Ne me mens plus, je t'en prie, débuta-t-il d'un air sérieux, de son accent italien. Les mensonges sont un odieux venin qui te détruit peu à peu. La vérité est peut-être plus dure à prendre mais ce n'est pas du venin, on n'en meurt pas. Il tendit sa main dorée vers l'homme à la haute stature. - Amis?

\- Amis, accepta-t-il en serrant la paume chaude aux nombreuses bagues.

Ettore sourit, approcha leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses lèvres entourées d'une barbe fine et y déposa un léger baiser sur les phalanges de Severus.

\- Les mensonges que tu ne te dis qu'à toi-même sont également du venin, ami, dit-il d'une voix douce. Cesse de t'empoisonner.

Le sorcier aux pieds nus cligna des paupières. Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que cela soit, l'Italien se tenait de nouveau en face de la porte de l'endroit. Il se retourna vers lui et ses yeux océan détaillèrent le corps de Snape avant de s'arrêter au niveau du sexe.

\- Oh! et Severus, arrange cette érection avant de sortir, se moqua le designer. Il est difficile de résister à une tentation de cette taille.

Le directeur rit aussi, satisfait que tout reprenne son cours normal.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Harry s'en foutait. Il ne voulait parler à l'homme maintenant. Les précédentes insinuations n'étaient que moqueries à son endroit, rien d'autre.

Oui, la vie semblait vide d'intérêt sans elles. Ses leçons, à Poudlard, lui parurent ennuyantes. Le jeune professeur avait perdu sa flamme habituelle. Tout le monde le remarqua, même ses élèves. D'ailleurs, il se sentait mal de la chose mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Snape avait choisi Serafini et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Par contre, il n'était pas certain de lui pardonner que l'Italien le suce juste quelques minutes après que lui et Harry aient presque… presque…

Le sorcier secoua sa tête, aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il se concentra sur son repas, assit à la table des enseignants.

Puis, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû y penser car il s'agissait d'un sujet trop douloureux, encore. Mais bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, le souvenir de cet épisode restait d'une incroyable clarté. Ses lèvres charnues sur sa peau…. ses mains dorées sur son corps… sa voix suave à son oreille…

L'odeur de la saucisse donna la nausée à Harry. Aussi, il repoussa son assiette, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

À ce moment, un hibou, ni Hedwige ni Errol, se posa devant le Héros National. Une enveloppe de couleur violet se trouvait dans le bec de l'oiseau. Un rire éclata à sa gauche. Le sorcier à lunettes rondes suivit de son regard émeraude d'où il provenait. C'était Malefoy, prenant son repas à la même table que lui. Un hibou se tenait aussi devant lui et il tenait trois photos entre ses doigts fins.

Puis un autre son lui parvint, toujours à la table des professeurs, mais à sa droite cette fois. Celui d'une chaise égratignant le plancher. Le directeur se leva brusquement et effraya l'oiseau posé devant lui. L'homme sortit d'un pas rapide de la Grande Salle en faisant virevolter ses longues robes noires derrière lui. Harry se demanda d'abord ce qu'il lui prenait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les petites cartes froissées dans son poing.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Le hibou en face de lui poussa un cri aigu, lui rappelant son existence.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit le jeune en saisissant la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, un parchemin en tomba.

 _Mio Bello_ , débuta-t-il. Le Héros National sut aussitôt de qui elle était. Il réalisa que la St-Valentin tomberait le lendemain. Il comprit que Draco et Snape avaient sans doute également reçu un message de sa part. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Tu me manques à chaque moment. Tes yeux verts me hantent dans mes rêves desquels je me réveille affamé et insatiable. Je me demande jour et nuit si je te reverrai. Mais je suis retenu par mon travail en Italie. La mer et les montagnes que j'ai aimées autrefois, si apaisantes, me rendent désormais fou. Lorsque je pense à toute cette distance qui nous sépare._

 _Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour te toucher encore..._

 _N'importe quoi, que je me répète. Bref, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'envoyer une invitation. Ma tante - peut-être te souviens-tu d'elle au Gala de Charité, celui où j'ai aperçu ton corps magnifique nu - organise une fête pour la St-George, en avril. Tu dois venir visiter. Il est possible que je ne puisse m'y rendre. Toutefois, l'idée que tu serais dans la même maison où j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma jeunesse, me remplirait d'un grand plaisir. Cet évènement sera un encan silencieux. Juste un diner, des donations anonymes et un b_ _al._

 _La majorité des invités seront de vieux desséchés alors prend Severus avec toi. Dis-lui d'être mignon car Poudlard sera sur la liste des invités également. Et demande aussi à Draco de ma part. Même si je suis pratiquement certain qu'il déclinera._

 _J'aimerais vous revoir tous, mes chers amis. Enfin, que je puisse m'y rendre ou non, je vous souhaite de profiter d'une agréable soirée, de la nourriture, du vin et de la danse, vous le méritez bien._

 _L'autre raison pour laquelle je t'écris, Bello, c'est que notre calendrier sortira officiellement demain. Oh! Comme cela a été difficile de me retenir! J'aurais déjà voulu t'en montrer une mais Claire me l'a interdit car elle espère garder cet honneur pour elle. Après tout, l'idée au départ était la sienne. Elle m'a tout de même permis de t'envoyer quelques photos. Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras mes trois préférées. Bien sûr, celle de Draco, de Severus et de toi._

 _Mes copies sont, malheureusement, souillées maintenant. Je suis certain, qu'en les regardant, tu comprendras pourquoi._

 _À toi_ , _pour toujours,_

 _Ettore_

 _PS: Assure-toi de visiter la bibliothèque dans la maison de ma tante. Elle est pratiquement aussi superbe que toi. J'_ _ai rêvé une scène torride s'y déroulait. Je te prenais, fort, contre un rayon jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses sur Shakespeare. Depuis, je ne peux lire Macbeth sans durcir._

La figure d'Harry prit une teinte cramoisie en lisant la fin de la lettre. Il referma le parchemin et le déposa sur la table. Ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un puisse lire. Puis, il prit l'enveloppe violette pour en retirer les trois clichés. Les deux premiers étaient Draco et lui, rien de différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la dernière photo. Le sang monté à ses joues se précipita vers son sexe à la vue du regard intense, du torse légèrement poilu, du pantalon tombant bas sur les hanches, les muscles fermes, la peau blanche dénudée, de la pose en elle-même. Il l'aurait bien posé sa bouche dessus.

L'image était délicieuse et le frappait dans son cœur brisé.

Enfin, il comprenait parfaitement le commentaire d'Ettore. Harry était convaincu, que dans quelques jours, une certaine photo connaîtrait le même sort.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

\- Hé!

Le Héros National se tourna vers la voix familière, l'avait perçue malgré le brouhaha qui l'entourait. En effet, le Chaudron Baveur était bondé. Harry marcha jusqu'à lui, souriant aux personnes qu'il connaissait et même aux autres. Des étrangers le saluaient, en agitant leurs mains. Il répondait d'un bref signe, inclinant la tête. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Ce qui relevait toujours du défi étant donné sa notoriété. Au milieu du tas de chevelures noires, brunes et blondes, se trouvait une vive rousse. Il se dirigea vers elle en zigzagant entre les chaises dans la foule.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts, à binocle, nota l'air misérable sur la figure de son meilleur ami, avant de parvenir à sa table. De plus, deux verres vides s'y trouvaient. Certain, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Aussitôt assit sur un banc près de Ron, il se retourna et pointa deux doigts au-dessus de son front, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tom acquiesça en hochant son crâne dégarni, remit deux verres sur le comptoir, pour les remplir.

Harry retira sa cape, mais conserva son écharpe brodée. Le vent de mars continuait à lui pénétrer les os malgré ses chaudes robes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il, enfin.

Weasley fils leva ses yeux bleus. On aurait dit ceux d'un chien piteux. Des cercles sombres s'étaient formés en dessous.

\- Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un est mort?! s'impatienta le jeune, aux boucles hirsutes, après un long moment de silence.

Son ami tourna sa tête de gauche à droite sans, toutefois, prononcer le moindre mot. Ensuite, il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Hermione…, lâcha-t-il d'un filet de voix tremblotant.

\- Elle va bien? s'exclama aussitôt Harry en saisissant le rouquin par le collet. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Il le libéra de l'emprise de ses poings, se rassit.

Ron abaissa ses yeux sur la table crasseuse entre eux puis, se mit à gratter avec vigueur, de ses ongles, une petite tache noire afin de la déloger. Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé pour le regarder. Il poursuivit leur conversation.

\- Pourquoi, _j'_ aurais fait quelque chose?

\- Parce que si c'était Hermione, tu t'plaindrais déjà, tu ressemblerais pas à quelqu'un dont le chat vient d'mourir, assassiné par Voldemort. Parle, merde, tu vas finir par m'faire vraiment peur!

\- Pour info, s'il tuait Pattenrond, j'serais le plus heureux des hommes. Ce chat est une menace.

Le sorcier soupira alors que Tom posait leur commande sur leur table. Ron attrapa un Whisky Pur Feu et l'avala d'une traite. Le jeune aux iris émeraude, à lunettes rondes, attendit que les oreilles de son ami finissent de fumer, avant de continuer:

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau!

\- Hermione est enceinte.

Soudain, le bar devint silencieux comme si Weasley avait prononcé le sort d'Assurdiato. Le Héros National observa le rouquin, il était en complet état de choc. Il saisit son deuxième verre et le vida aussi.

\- Mais ça… c'est une bonne nouvelle, essaya de le rassurer le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, même s'il n'en était pas convaincu. Il étira une main jusqu'à l'épaule de Ron pour la tapoter. – Vous vouliez des enfants, non?

\- Ouais… c'est génial…, murmura son ami.

\- Hé! ben, t'as l'air ravi de la chose, nota Harry avant de se virer, encore une fois, vers Tom et de lever deux doigts. Il acquiesça, sortit des verres.

\- Je l'suis, répondit Weasley en forçant sur sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est juste que…

Le sorcier leva ses yeux bleus, aux cernes violets, vers le jeune professeur. Il paraissait véritablement désespéré.

\- Que? Tu sais que tu peux tout m'dire, hein? Jamais j'irai l'répéter à Hermione, l'incita-t-il, ayant tout d'un coup, un urgent besoin de whisky.

Les prochaines paroles qui sortirent de la bouche Ron, furent prononcées si faiblement, que le Héros National au foulard tressé, eut du mal à entendre:

\- J'ai tellement peur, Harry…

\- Pour quelle raison t'aurais peur? interrogea le jeune professeur, en ouvrant grand ses iris. – Me dis pas que… Les choses s'passent bien entre Hermione et toi? Elle a pas… t'sais…

\- Quoi! s'exclama le sorcier aux taches de son, fronçant les sourcils avant de prendre la teinte d'une tomate mûre. - Hé! C'est d'ma copine enceinte que tu parles! Bien sûr, qu'elle m'a pas trompé!

\- Alors pourquoi avoir si peur?

\- C'est un bébé! cria Weasley comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

\- Bien sûr que s'en est un, répéta-t-il d'un ton irrité avant de le radoucir. Il sourit à son ami. - Mais les bébés, ça fait pas peur.

\- Ils le sont quand c'est les tiens! répondu Ron en agitant les bras de ses robes, au-dessus de sa tête. J'sais pas quoi faire, Harry! J'suis à peine un homme et là, je vais être papa!

\- Et c'est une nouvelle merveilleuse, rigola le Héros National tandis que Tom déposait, deux verres au liquide ambré, sur leur table.

\- Non! Tu t'trompes, je ferai un horrible père! J'ai aucune idée de la façon d'élever un p'tit! se persuadait le rouquin de sa voix haut perchée.

\- Ron, l'interpella le professeur en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il saisit les avant-bras de l'autre sorcier. - T'as la plus grosse famille que j'ai jamais vue. Ça va aller.

\- Peut-être… en tout cas, j'en ai élevé aucun membre! Grosse différence, dit-il en prenant une pause, se dégageant de l'emprise des doigts d'Harry, pour prendre son verre. Il sirota un instant le whisky. - Rien que Ginny est plus jeune que moi et j'me rappelle avoir été épouvantable avec elle. J'ai toujours pris ses jouets… Ensorcelé ses poupées un nombre incalculable de fois… J'ai même mis un gnome dans son lit, une fois… vivant. Weasley fronça ses sourcils, ferma les paupières et se massa la tempe gauche, semblant se remémorer quelques souvenirs.

Le Héros National ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer en entendant le détail de l'histoire.

\- Ok! C'est toi qui a raison! T'as été tellement affreux comme frère! Ha! Ha! Le jeune aux cheveux noirs indomptables reprit contenance avant de continuer, sérieusement. - C'était y'a longtemps, je suis sûr que tu feras quand même un bon papa.

\- Tu penses? prononça la voix basse du sorcier, puis il ouvrit ses paupières sur ses yeux bleus.

\- Sûr! Et t'as l'air d'oublier que vous l'avez fait à deux ce bébé, Hermione sera toujours là.

Un timide sourire s'étira sur les lèvres pâles du rouquin, enfin.

\- Elle a déjà acheté des livres.

\- _Évidemment._ Dis donc, cette nouvelle était tout un cadeau d'anniversaire, se moqua Harry. En effet, celui-ci était passé d'un peu plus d'une semaine. Malheureusement, chacun avait été occupé de son côté, par Poudlard et la grossesse d'Hermione. C'est pour ce motif, qu'ils le célébraient seulement à présent.

\- J'étais tellement content quand elle me l'a dit, avoua Weasley, souriant maintenant à pleines dents. Mais cela ne dura pas. Sa figure, aux multiples taches de son, reprit son aspect de chien piteux. – Depuis, j'ai peur de gâcher ça aussi…

\- T'as rien gâché avant. Puis, si ça peut t'aider, r'garde-moi. J'ai grandi chez les horribles Dursley. Je crois m'en être plutôt bien tiré, non? interrogea le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le front.

Le rouquin rit fort cette fois, de bon cœur, puis ses yeux bleus brillèrent à nouveau.

\- Même en essayant, je pense pas être si méchant!

\- Juste, acquiesça le Héros National au foulard brodé. - Alors? Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont dit?

\- Ma mère était folle de joie, elle en a pleuré, tu sais comment elle est. Mon père était plus rationnel, y'a posé des questions sur une possible maison plus grande, un déménagement… Et bref, ma mère a trouvé qu'il avait raison alors, je vais aller le voir demain, après l'travail. On va faire un peu de…

\- Discussion de père, termina le jeune professeur, en tapotant son verre de Whisky Pur Feu devant lui.

\- Ouais, marmonna son ami. Malgré son rougissement dû à l'alcool, il sembla s'accentuer. - Un père… Peux-tu imaginer ça, Harry? J'ai toujours voulu une famille avec 'Mione. On pensait… qu'avec le temps… tu sais… des fiançailles, un mariage et des enfants. Weasley réfléchit un instant puis poursuivit leur conversation. - Elle est tellement prise par son travail. Mais, en fait, maintenant… les trois vont arriver en même temps. Elle a dit qu'elle veut un p'tit mariage cet automne, avant la naissance du bébé. Elle commence à regarder à comment elle gérera sa carrière, en plus de notre enfant. Elle est si responsable, adulte. Et moi, j'suis assis ici, à me saouler… parce que je m'imagine en train d'échapper mon bébé, par terre… Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur dans ma vie.

Brusquement, le sorcier à binocle éternua le liquide doré, qu'il venait d'avaler, et se mit ensuite à tousser. Après, s'être calmé, il s'esclaffa de rire. Le rouquin l'observa alors d'un œil bleu, sévère, fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est… pas… drôle…. je… suis… sérieux…, balbutia-t-il. Il avait à présent la bouche pâteuse.

\- Excuse-moi. Ça ira. J'suis certain que Molly sera ravie d'te donner un coup de main, si t'as besoin. Tu sais? Te montrer comment on change les couches sales, la façon de nourrir votre nouveau-né et, évidemment… comment ne pas l'échapper.

L'irritation sur le visage du célébré, finit par être remplacé, il sourit lui aussi. Weasley leva son verre d'alcool avant de le cogner, trop fort, sur celui du Héros National, renversant une part du liquide ambré sur leurs mains.

\- Santé!... J'espère… une fille…, trinqua Ron. Il vida le verre et celui-ci retrouva les autres accumulés sur la table. Harry finit le sien, de même. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du rouquin de dresser deux doigts, au-dessus de lui en regardant vers Tom. - T'es mon meilleur… ami et je t'aime… sois le parrain… 'Mione dit qu'on doit… faire comme tradition sorcière… il en faut un… sois là pour bébé… surtout pour nous… ok?

Une chaleur se répandit dans tout le corps du jeune, à la tignasse indomptable, qui n'avait rien avoir avec les épices ou les breuvages fumants.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, ce serait un honneur.

L'homme aux iris bleus hocha sa tête, puis posa une main couverte de taches de son, sur l'avant-bras d'Harry reposant sur la table. Soudain, il se sentit… mal à l'aise. Il avait peu l'habitude de faire étalage de ses sentiments. Son ami, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, chercha à le rassurer en posant ses yeux bienveillants sur lui. Ron toussa afin de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Alors? Comment ça… va à Poudlard? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet. - Les jeunes… t'traitent bien?... D'autres lettres d'Ettore?

Les pupilles du professeur qui portait un foulard brodé, sur ses robes, se rétrécirent. Il répondit d'un ton taquin:

\- Je t'demanderai pas comment t'es au courant… _mais_ tu pourras dire à Hermione, qu'la prochaine fois qu'Ettore sera dans le coin, elle se démerdera toute seule!

\- Aucune importance… Elle est pas attirée par... lui, l'informa Weasley, avec fierté.

\- Il l'irrite du moins. Et j'imagine qu'on souhaite pas avoir une Hermione irritée _et_ enceinte, autour de nous.

\- Ho! Non! J'imagine qu'on… veut… pas… ça... La voix se transforma en murmure. Le rouquin marqua une pause, réfléchissant. Il reprit ensuite. - Tu vas r'voir Ettore?

\- Oui. Je crois que je dois aller en Italie. J'veux dire que c'est pour une affaire de charité. Sa tante espère plusieurs personnes de Poudlard. Tu peux venir aussi, si t'en as envie, proposa le Héros National.

\- Nous y aller? Non, merci… Sauf si 'Mione insiste... Je préférerais passer mon tour... Vieux et les Dieux italiens... pas pour moi.

\- Vrai. Par contre, l'abondance de plats raffinés, ça s'est plutôt ton truc, le taquina son ami aux iris émeraude, entourés de lunettes rondes. Il rigola en désignant Ron de l'index.

Tom, énervé pour de bon, posa une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu sur leur table, avant d'ajouter en grognant:

\- Je le mets sur votre note.

\- J'suis finalement passé à travers... le calendrier, répondit le rouquin, complètement ivre. Celui-ci versa trois doigts l'alcool doré dans chacun des verres. - Flitwick a l'air incroyable... Et le directeur a l'air... pas comme d'habitude en tout cas.

Une sensation amère envahie la poitrine d'Harry alors que sa main droite plongeait dans la poche de ses robes. Elle en ressortit avec le cliché mentionné, se demandant pourquoi il continuait de le trimbaler. Ses lèvres fermées se courbèrent vers le bas. Son regard clair se pencha sur la photo, la contempla peu à peu, la connaissant désormais par cœur. Puis, il lui sembla avoir très chaud, il retira son foulard. Ensuite, il plaça l'objet sur la table encombrée.

\- Dis-le, intima le sorcier en plongeant ses iris couleur émeraude dans les piscines de son ami. Il s'était soudainement renfrogné. - Il a l'air... bien.

\- Pas mon genre mais... il y a quelque chose, admit Weasley en opinant de la tête. Puis, il observa le Héros National qui se reculait sur son banc, une main autour de son verre d'alcool.

\- _Severus_ …, lâcha-t-il en scrutant l'objet, bien entamé. - C'est le nom de ses vêtements. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

\- Oui… mais en fait…Tu sais pas vraiment… Il aurait pu…

\- Quoi? Ettore nomme ses créations uniquement d'après ses _amants_. Pas juste n'importe qui croisé sur son chemin. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a pas d' _Harry_ déjà.

\- Euh, Harry…, appela doucement celui qui célébrait son anniversaire. Il saisit le cliché du directeur, la tendit vers son ami, comprenant. Il débita alors: - Du quel es-tu jaloux?... J'ai su que tu parlais... d'Ettore depuis le Nouvel an... Et, à mon avis c'est... la même chose d'son côté... Il est intéressé par toi... Tu l'veux pas?

\- C'est pas à propos de vouloir ou non, avoua le jeune professeur comme s'il parlait à son verre de whisky. - Je veux dire, oui, il est magnifique mais s'il me demandait de coucher avec lui, j'dirais non... Le problème, c'est que plus je suis avec lui, plus j'ai envie de dire oui. Est-ce que ça fait du sens?

\- Pas le moindre, le supporta Ron en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. - Et à propos de Snape?

\- Snape est… différent? Pas sûr, décréta le sorcier d'un ton refroidi. Il avala le reste de la boisson avant de refaire contact avec le regard de l'autre homme. - En ce moment, je le hais. Et je me hais plus encore, de m'être attaché à lui, de lui avoir permis de se rapprocher. Et je me hais d'avoir accepté de jouer à un jeu, auquel j'ai perdu. J'aurais dû le savoir car c'est un Serpentard. Et je le hais de s'être offert à Ettore, qu'ils se soient rencontrés grâce à moi. Et je hais ce putain de calendrier, d'avoir jouit trois fois sur cette photo, rien que la semaine dernière. Ce qui prouve que je ne fais pas que le haïr.

\- Harry! s'indigna Weasley, à la chevelure flamboyante, dégoûté par cette idée. - Trop d'information... mais ça répond... à ma question.

\- Quelle question? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, sous sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Celui qu'tu préfères?... C'est de ça qu'on... parle, non? poursuivit Ron, bien saoul, en imitant son ami. Puis, il reposa la photo du directeur, prit un verre vide sur la table et repoussa l'image loin de lui.

\- Non, j'faisais que m'plaindre, en fait. Mais même si c'était vrai... ça reste impossible. J'peux pas juste sortir avec _Snape_.

\- Excuse-moi d'te contredire… ce qui a l'air impossible… pas mal ton pain… quotidien, vieux, lui rappela le sorcier aux iris bleus. - Si c'est pas toi… certain que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre… Tu l'as vu? Style mauvais garçon… J'veux dire pour le… sexe, pas le sens Mangemort.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, très rassurant, rétorqua le sorcier aux cheveux foncés. Un sourire maléfique s'installa sur sa figure rougie. - Pourquoi est-ce qu'on revient pas à ton futur rôle de parent? Tu dis être craintif? Je suis d'accord, c'est pas si simple de prendre soin d'un petit être humain. Tellement fragile... tant de choses peuvent aller de travers.

Ron leva ses mains, se rendant. En riant, il dit:

\- Ok! j'ai compris, on parle pas de... la personne qui séduit ton... homme. A propos, pourquoi... tu peux pas sortir avec Snape?... Si lui est partant.

\- C'est un gros _si_ , débuta le Héros National dont le regard reprenait une expression attristée. Il poussa un soupir. - Il est mon patron, de un. Puis de deux, on a une longue et laide histoire en commun. Il y a le sort, aussi. Si je sors avec lui, je serai incapable de retrouver mon poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Si on garde ça secret et que quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, on pourrait nous renvoyer tous les deux. Snape appartient à Poudlard, et j'aime mon emploi, j'veux pas risquer de le perdre. Pas que ça me fasse rien… Est-ce que tu sortirais avec quelqu'un si tu avais eu Ettore Serafini?

\- Ce serait un homme de trop... autour de mon cul, merci... C'est pas de moi dont on jase... Si j'me rappelle, Ettore t'a invité chez sa tante... pour visiter la librairie... Pas Snape ou ce... furet, _toi_... Peut-être que Snape... voulait pas rester avec lui... faire quelque chose.

\- Je les ai vus, Ron, dit Harry tranquillement.

\- Quoi?

\- Snape et Ettore. Derrière la Grande Salle. Ettore était sur ses genoux.

Son ami, le rouquin, sembla désolé. Il continua:

\- Est-ce... qu'il aurait pu l'attacher avec... ses lacets de chaussures... tu crois?

Le jeune professeur hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Sauf si Snape s'en sert pour faire tenir son pantalon, au lieu d'une fermeture éclair.

\- Merlin… ça dû être difficile à voir, réagit Ron, d'un ton bas.

Oui. Ce l'avait été, songea Harry. Putain de douleur. Qui ne voulait le quitter.

– Je le hais, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est un idiot... d'avoir préféré l'Italien... Serafini est un gars... amusant mais il fait une erreur... Vieux, invite-le pour un repas... tu le séduis tout le long... qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il perd.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres du Héros National.

– Ce serait méchant, et très bas.

\- Justement... ce qu'il mérite ce con, décréta Weasley, moqueur.

-OUF, ENFIN FINI! LONG CHAPITRE...:) Ancherya-


	9. Parrains

Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierai! Profitez bien de ce début d'été! :)

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 8 : Parrains**

 **o.O.o**

Avril se pointa en traînant pluie, vent, dans son sillage. Juste au moment où les élèves ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard commençaient à s'habituer aux jours grisâtres, brefs et glacés à l'extérieur du château, ils furent étonnés. En effet, ils eurent un incroyable cadeau: une journée entière de soleil. Comme si la nature souhaitait leurs rappeler qu'il existait autre chose. Puis, le temps nuageux revint de nouveau. Les jeunes devaient toujours bien agrippés leurs robes de sorciers autour d'eux lorsqu'ils marchaient rapidement entre les divers pavillons du bâtiment.

Aucun individu de l'école ne semblait insensible à cette luminosité enfin retrouvée à l'exception d'un seul, son directeur: Severus Snape. Car ce n'était pas son cas. Un orage tourmenté assaillait son cœur, ne diminuant jamais de taille ni le quittant, depuis des semaines. Au contraire, il augmentait en intensité chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry Potter. Un éclair le foudroyait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui arrivait de croiser les magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude, le matin, à la table des professeurs, ou au détour d'un couloir. Brièvement, il y percevait toujours la même désillusion. Il craqua vers la Saint-Patrick et souhaita alors que le mauvais sort qui affligeait le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, se mette à l'action, en renvoyant son professeur loin de Poudlard. Mais comme il se plaisait à le croire, Potter était imprévisible. Aussi, rien ne se produisit puis le jeune resta, à sa malchance.

Le sorcier aux habits sombres savait qu'il l'avait blessé et pourquoi? Pour un plan désespéré, surtout absurde, allant de travers dès l'instant où le designer italien avait lu dans son cœur. Désormais, Potter se distançait de lui, de manière compréhensible. Toute la place pourrait être prise par Ettore, ses charmes, son attention avide, son regard océan mangeur d'âme… Severus n'avait aucune chance maintenant. Pas contre Serafini, un homme si parfait pour Potter. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était superbe et intelligent, mais quelqu'un qui ne serait affecté par la notoriété du Héros National, qui verrait le jeune pour qui il était vraiment.

En comparaison, qu'avait-il à offrir? Un homme âgé, amer, renié par la moitié de la communauté sorcière, marqué à vie et rattaché à Poudlard. Potter ne méritait sûrement pas ce genre de destin, lui qui était d'un naturel si lumineux. D'ailleurs, sa baisse soudaine d'enthousiasme pour enseigner ne lui avait pas échappé, par rapport à ses débuts. Le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal se révélait un poste exigeant mais cette fois, il paraissait avoir aspiré les derniers brins d'intérêt de son professeur. Resterait-il pour une seconde année, Severus s'interrogeait, parfois? Poudlard avait besoin de lui, le directeur aussi, tout comme l'homme. Observer constamment, de loin, la personne qu'il souhaitait serrer entre ses bras, bien que cela ne soit autorisé… était un nouveau stade de douleur. Avec laquelle Snape ne possédait pas vraiment d'expérience. Une langueur à la fois physique et psychologique, perdre ses amis, être rejeté ainsi qu'haït: rien n'inhabituel pour lui, même par Potter lorsqu'il y songeait. Merlin, le jeune sorcier l'avait détesté des années durant. Il s'était accoutumé à voir une colère fulminante envahir ses yeux qu'ils levaient vers lui, le défiant. Pourtant, les choses avaient changé, peu à peu, depuis cette damnée guerre. Le Héros National n'était plus ni un gamin insolent, le fils de son père, un imbécile curieux, un individu dont il devait assurer la protection. Potter était simplement devenu lui-même, quelqu'un d'intéressant, de loyal jusqu'à l'âme, de gentil, possédant une grande aptitude à pardonner, de naïf de temps en temps, mais d'équitable et de fiable.

Quelqu'un aimé par Severus.

Quelqu'un qui le détestait en ce moment.

Le directeur, aux longues robes noires, avait de la veine, comme de coutume. D'abord Lili, ensuite son fils. Snape avait, en effet, réussi l'exploit de repousser chacun d'eux. Il les avait conduits dans les bras de sorciers plus aimables, plus beaux, plus reconnus et plus… tout, finalement. Lili avait été davantage facile à accepter, même si cela l'avait blessé de voir son amie se détourner de lui pour courir vers James Potter.

Cependant, l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme aux iris verts était d'un autre registre. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de cette amitié innocente, forte connexion, qu'il avait eue pour la rouquine. Severus ressentait, à présent, plusieurs sortes d'émotions et/ou de pulsions, différentes en intensité. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ensemble brûlait, avec fureur, dans son estomac… dévoré par un urgent désir, une volonté de plaire, de gagner le respect, le besoin d'un compagnon ainsi que d'appartenance… Bref, certaines se trouvaient plus simples à supporter tandis que le reste, le rendait presque fou.

Désormais, que devait-il faire? Accepter que le jeune professeur s'éloigne de lui, sans rien dire? Se battre pour lui? Montrer à Potter que, tel le designer italien, Severus était aussi en mesure de lui procurer du plaisir?

Puis, Poudlard sembla vouloir l'aider à faire un choix. Cela se produisit alors que le directeur parcourait les corridors, autour de minuit. Il arriva jusqu'à une porte qui se dessina à son approche, pas là habituellement: la Salle sur Demande. En réalité, peu d'élèves et d'enseignants connaissaient l'existence de ce secret du château. Il posa sa main pâle sur la poignée avant de pousser la porte qui geignit sur ses gonds. Snape se retrouva sur le même balcon sur lequel il s'était tenu avec Potter, deux mois auparavant. A cet instant d'ailleurs, il remarqua ce dernier, son visage assombri par la nuit environnante, près de la pierre. La lune, cette fois, était recouverte d'épais nuages noirs. Le vent d'avril avait beau s'esquinter sur eux, rien n'y faisait. L'obscurité régnait partout sauf dans le cœur de Severus, d'où une étincelle avait jailli en apercevant la personne qu'il aimait.

L'homme aux longues robes s'appuya discrètement contre le mur, laissa ses yeux ébène se perdre dans la contemplation du jeune sorcier, à peine distinguable en raison de la pénombre.

Potter n'eut l'air de noter sa présence. Au contraire, il paraissait plongé en état de profonde réflexion, ne bougeait pas. A l'exception de sa cape qui virevoltait autour de ses jambes ainsi que ses cheveux noirs, davantage emmêlés que d'ordinaire. L'atmosphère était glaciale, pourtant le directeur remarqua que son professeur avait ses manches de chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes. En vérité, il tremblait de froid.

Severus ressentait tant le besoin de le rejoindre afin de serrer son corps entre ses bras, le réchauffer. Cependant, compte tenu des circonstances actuelles, il se refusa ce bonheur car il craignait surtout d'effaroucher le jeune sorcier, et qu'il détale. Puis, une voix basse parla doucement, fut portée par le vent à l'oreille de son destinataire:

\- Vous pouvez venir plus près, vous savez.

Durant un instant, Snape figea, se sentant bêtement attrapé comme un écolier. Depuis combien de temps le Héros National savait que l'homme à la chevelure lissée, se trouvait là? Depuis quand l'observait-il? Un bref moment ou de longues minutes? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, ce dont il n'avait l'habitude. Il resta les épaules collées contre la paroi du château, alors que ses iris couleur nuit survolaient le sombre paysage, en-dessous d'eux. Sans jamais regarder Potter.

\- J'viens ici chaque fois que j'ai besoin de penser, poursuivit le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Il fut une époque, où Severus aurait répliqué de manière cinglante quant à Potter et l'action de penser… Mais cette fois, il préféra juste se taire. La voix du jeune s'éleva, à nouveau:

\- C'est tellement calme ici, en haut.

Le directeur ne sut pas mieux ce qu'il devrait répondre à cette phrase. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, lui, ne se sentait pas calme. D'ailleurs, l'autre sorcier s'en doutait peut-être. Snape capta un fort soupir lâché. Ensuite, Potter secoua sa tête aux boucles entremêlées avant de se retourner, vers lui.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur ce balcon, à cette heure? demanda le jeune homme, à binocle.

Ce dernier, réalisa Severus, lui avait manqué. Après, ces semaines de silence entre eux. Ses yeux opaques continuaient à fixer au loin, ne distinguant rien.

\- J'vais être parrain, Hermione est enceinte.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Il songea que Weasley devait être complètement épouvanté par le fait d'être père, à son âge. Lui-même peu mature pour mettre au monde un être vivant, dont il aurait la charge. Tandis que Granger, devait avoir déjà consulté les ouvrages traitant du sujet, dans la moitié des librairies du monde magique ou chez les moldus.

\- J'sais que ça vaut pas la peine d'en faire une montagne…, continua le Héros National.

\- Cela vaut la peine, l'interrompît Snape, en prenant enfin part à leur discussion. Il s'étonna de le faire. Le directeur leva son regard vers les iris émeraude de Potter, pour vérifier s'il était sérieux. En constatant que c'était effectivement le cas, il reprit son argumentation. – Être un parrain… A travers le tissu de ses longues robes de sorcier, sa main frôla le collier en argent, qu'il portait sur son poitrail. – C'est une immense responsabilité si on prend son devoir avec sérieux. Vous deviendrez le gardien de cet enfant.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on _doit_ faire, avoua le jeune d'un ton attristé. Puis, il rigola en disant: – J'arrive à m'occuper de moi, de justesse, alors prendre soin de quelqu'un…

\- C'est sans doute la vérité. Cependant, vous apprendrez cette tâche en pratiquant, comme tant d'autres avant vous, voilà tout.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, au milieu de cette sombre nuit glaciale. Severus en vint à croire que leur conversation se terminerait ici, que le temps passé en compagnie de son amour était écoulé. Pourtant:

\- Draco et vous… c'était comment?

\- Ardu, répondit honnêtement le sorcier à la chevelure noire et lisse, flottant dans le vent. – Il a grandi sous l'influence de son père. On lui a toujours donné tout ce qu'il désirait. Il y était habitué. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a atteint onze ans, vous lui avez appris que le monde entier n'était pas destiné à le servir. Peu importe ce que vous alliez devenir, l'arme puissante de la Lumière ou le prochain Voldemort, on ne savait pas encore, vous avez repoussé son amitié et vous êtes devenu ce qu'il voulait être, selon ses critères: reconnu, aimé et adulé. Il était impossible à gérer, après cela. Heureusement, il a toujours eu de l'affection pour moi. Je pouvais m'en servir, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais risquer de trop lui en révéler, pour sa propre sécurité. Malgré tout, j'ai échoué à titre de mentor, d'ami, ainsi que de parrain.

\- C'est faux, s'objecta Potter, avec candeur. Il parla en agitant ses bras dénudés, devant lui. – J'suis au courant pour le Serment inviolable. Aussi, que vous avez fait pression auprès du Ministère, pour qu'il permette à Draco d'accomplir sa sentence à Poudlard, sous votre garde, au lieu d'Azkaban.

Ces mots apportèrent chaleur au cœur de Severus, en plus d'apaiser légèrement la lourdeur qui s'y trouvaient depuis longtemps.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison.

\- J'ai _toujours_ raison, le corrigea le Héros National, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Avant de brièvement tirer sa langue dans la direction de Snape.

Celui-ci passa une main blême sous son col de chemise afin d'atteindre son collier. Puis, il le retira. Il fit quelques pas vers Potter, tendit son bras. Le jeune sorcier, aussitôt, saisit l'objet dans la paume de Severus. Essayant, de ne pas sentir la caresse des doigts qui s'attardaient, qui frôlaient sa peau avec douceur. Les deux mains se séparèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le professeur en frottant son pouce sur le cercle en métal.

\- Il existait, cette tradition dans la famille Malefoy, d'offrir un présent symbolique au parrain et à la marraine, le jour du baptême. Ceci afin qu'ils se souviennent de leur responsabilité envers l'enfant, et jurent de veiller sur lui. Si quelque chose arrive aux parents, ce seront les parrains qui assureront cette charge, non pas la famille. S'il était survenu quelque chose à Lucius ou Narcissa, j'aurais élevé Draco, alors que je suis un sang-mêlé. J'étais très surpris lorsqu'ils m'ont fait cette demande mais, aussi honoré.

\- Attendez un peu… c'est un serpent? interrogea Potter, en réfléchissant. Par la suite, il approcha le collier plus près de ses yeux verts afin de mieux voir dans cette épaisse obscurité.

\- Cela porte le nom d'Ouroboros. Il s'agit, en effet, d'un serpent qui mord sa queue. C'est un ancien symbole utilisé pour le cercle de la vie, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le regard émeraude connecta avec celui, ébène, de Severus qui fut frappé par l'intensité qui s'en dégageait. Par contre, pour une fois depuis trop longtemps, il était dépourvu de haine. Il paraissait avoir retrouvé ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur avant la venue de Serafini et de son damné calendrier. Aussi, il se baigna, avec délice, dans les magnétisants yeux aux cils fins. Et eut du mal à poursuivre son explication.

\- La vie en fait n'est pas une ligne, c'est un cercle. A ce titre, n'existe donc ni début ni fin. Vous êtes nés, vous vivez, vous mourrez, mais en l'accomplissant, vous influencez les autres et les autres vous influencent. Lucius m'a donné ceci afin que je n'oublie pas que ma vie possède son propre cercle. Il y en un supérieur désormais. Draco et moi avons été joints, dans ce dernier, lorsque j'ai promis de veiller sur lui. Ma vie influence celle de Draco, grandement, mais plus tard, ses choix ont également sellé ma destinée.

Le pouce du Héros National frotta le serpent. Puis, ses lèvres s'étendirent en sourire taquin.

\- En d'autres mots, éduque bien ton enfant, sinon il pourrait foutre la merde dans ta vie plus tard.

Severus ne put se contenir et éclata de rire. Ce qui eut comme effet de rendre encore plus brillants les yeux du jeune sorcier, à binocle.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur Potter.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice sur le front, ainsi qu'aux manches de chemise roulées jusqu'aux coudes, tendit sa paume ouverte vers Snape afin qu'il puisse récupérer son collier. Cependant, le grand homme en robes noires, hocha sa tête à la chevelure lisse, de gauche à droite. Il approcha une large main pâle en dessous de celle de Potter. Il en épousa délicatement la forme avant de refermer leurs mains sur l'objet.

\- Vous en avez davantage besoin que moi.

Severus ne retira pas tout de suite sa main, souhaitant sentir la sienne un moment encore. Une rougeur envahie la figure du jeune sorcier. Ses iris verts agrandis bougèrent rapidement, passant de son regard sombre, à leurs mains jointes, puis à ses lèvres à proximité.

Ils venaient, le croyait Snape, de refaire la paix. Mais la chose demeurait précaire, il ne pouvait risquer de tout compromettre. Le directeur lâcha la main de son professeur avant de se reculer. Il se sentait curieux sans le collier qu'il avait porté durant 25 ans. Il se retourna pour quitter en disant:

\- Il se fait tard, au revoir.

\- Attendez… Monsieur? l'arrêta la voix basse, hésitante, du Héros National.

L'homme ne pouvait contrer ses débattements cardiaques. Il se tourna à demi.

\- Oui?

\- J'avais oublié de vous mentionner que nous sommes invités pour une autre collecte de fonds. Un encan silencieux chez la Baronne Coco, le jour de St-George. Voulez-vous y aller?

\- La Baronne Coco? interrogea Snape en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- C'est la tante d'Ettore. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, il nous y invite. Plus Draco, Hermione et peut-être Ron. Vous devriez venir aussi, Poudlard est sur la liste d'invités de la Baronne.

\- Je n'irai p…, débuta le directeur, refusant l'offre mais il fut interrompu par Potter. Celui-ci avait baissé son visage vers le sol et serré ses poings. Il débita:

\- Ettore ne sera probablement pas là. Hermione sera... bien… enceinte et très occupée avec tous les donateurs. Ron ne veut pas venir. J'ai promis d'y aller, mais pas pour le faire seul. Je vous en prie… venez… avec moi… J'en mourrais de m'y retrouver tout seul.

\- Nous verrons cela, répondit le grand sorcier aux longues robes, en poussant un soupir résigné. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et fut arrêter, de nouveau, par un cri, se vira.

\- Snape!

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

\- Merci, dit la voix apaisée du jeune qui avait relevé ses yeux émeraude, à lunettes rondes, vers lui. Sa main menue tenait fermement son collier.

Severus quitta l'endroit, en souriant.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait avec l'endroit! s'exclama Hermione Granger depuis la chambre du professeur Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Le Héros National se souvint alors, qu'au cours de ses études à Poudlard, il avait vu six versions différentes de la classe de ce cours. Bien qu'il n'ait réalisé que cette pièce menait vers un quartier personnel. Ou, il était possible que certains enseignants aient jeté un sortilège afin qu'ils demeurent cachés des élèves.

Son bureau n'avait rien de particulier, sauf de ressembler à celui de Rémus Lupin. Comme il travaillait avec plusieurs créatures et qu'il fallait les entreposer quelque part, elles finissaient d'ordinaire dans sa classe. Il avait pris des bibelots aussi, lorsqu'il s'était installé. La plupart était inutile mais Harry s'était habitué à leur présence, les affectionnait. Sa chambre était dépourvue de créatures magiques. Par contre, remplie d'ouvrages sur le cours Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur les avait acquis au cours de ses voyages, de même qu'à Square Grimmaurd. Ce qui expliquait sans l'ombre d'un doute, pourquoi la sorcière en appréciait la décoration. Sinon, il ne possédait grand-chose, l'endroit restait dépouillé. Aucun objet personnel qui aurait pu informer sur qui y séjournait. Que le matériel de base, identique à tous les autres professeurs. Sa chambre, également. À l'exception, de nouvelles sur une table de chevet, qu'il avait parfois le temps et l'énergie de lire. En plus, de vêtements éparpillés çà et là.

Le jeune aux yeux verts, portant des binocles, jeta un bref regard vers la porte. Il attendait que sa meilleure amie sorte. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre depuis une heure déjà, se préparant pour la soirée se déroulant chez la Baronne Coco. Le Héros National l'avait invitée afin qu'ils puissent se préparer ainsi que s'y rendre ensemble. Ils discutèrent de différents sujets, en partageant une bouteille de vin. Par la suite, Hermione l'agaça à propos de la tenue parfaite qu'il devrait porter, avant même la sienne. Parler avec son amie, de cette façon, leurs rappelaient de bons souvenirs… et cela calmait son anxiété. En effet, il ne savait toujours pas si le directeur participerait à cette soirée ou non.

\- Merci, dit le sorcier aux boucles indomptables, d'un ton fort, depuis sa chaise préférée. Il fit tournoyer son verre de chardonnay entre ses doigts. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise couleur émeraude. – Si tu vois quelque chose de familier, c'est possible que ce soit à toi. J'oublie de rendre ce que j'emp… Puis, il se tut soudain, en entendant un curieux bruit de l'autre côté. Il se leva, se rapprocha de la porte. – Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?

Le bruit bizarre se répéta. Harry fut presque certain qu'il s'agissait de sanglots qu'on essayait d'étouffer. Il déposa la coupe sur un rayon de bibliothèque, à proximité, avant d'ouvrit doucement.

\- Hermione, j'entre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La jeune femme se tenait en face du miroir, habillée, à l'apparence impeccable. L'une de ses mains reposait sur son ventre qui commençait à grossir un peu. Le changement était encore à peine perceptible lorsqu'elle portait des robes amples, mais celle-ci semblait plus ajustée sur son corps. Le maquillage sur lequel elle travaillait depuis un long moment avait été ruiné par des pleurs dégoulinant sur son visage. Elle se força à sourire.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Hé! Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda aussitôt Harry, en allant plus près d'elle, derrière, l'observant dans le miroir. Elle fondit en larmes, de nouveau. Son ami la prit tendrement entre ses bras. - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Es-tu malade? Madame Pomfresh pourrait t'aider, j'en suis convaincu.

\- Je suis enceinte, prononça la sorcière aux cheveux bruns d'une voix faible.

Le Héros National ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il continua:

\- Toi et Ron, en tout cas, sûr que vous avez le don de réaliser des choses aux moments les plus bizarres. Tu es enceinte depuis déjà deux mois, 'Mione.

\- Il y a _quelqu'un_ là-dedans, dit la femme en caressant son ventre, sous sa robe.

Harry plaça aussi sa main dessus, juste à côté de la sienne.

\- Oui, j'sais. Et vous avez tous deux l'air radieux. Absolument magnifique.

\- Menteur, répondit-elle en s'esclaffant également. Puis, elle se tourna dans les bras verts de sa chemise, sa tête nichée dans son cou. – Je ne peux pas faire ça! De forts sanglots la secouaient cette fois. – Je ne peux pas… être une mère… pas déjà…

Son ami à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, l'attira jusqu'au lit pour la faire asseoir. Il saisit ses mains et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu ne veux pas le garder? demanda le sorcier, se sentant horrifié.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, dit la brunette en reniflant. – Je veux juste… Harry… je suis si égocentrique mais… j'avais des plans. Comme Ron. Et j'essaie tellement que tout fonctionne mais je ne peux pas… Je vais devoir quitter le travail, et élever un enfant. Peu importe le nombre de livres que j'ai lu, je me sens toujours incapable d'être une bonne mère. J'ai si peur.

\- As- tu parlé avec Ron à propos de ça? interrogea l'homme aux iris couleur émeraude, à lunettes rondes.

Les larmes de la jeune redoublèrent d'intensité, devant lui.

\- Je ne peux! Il me haïrait… Il penserait que je suis horrible de vouloir continuer à travailler… Sa mère… Molly… Je ne peux demeurer au foyer pour le reste de ma vie, comme elle l'a fait. Je n'ai pas encore le bébé et je suis déjà une mauvaise mère.

\- Merlin, tu n'es pas terrible! Il la serra entre ses bras. – J'suis persuadé que Ron comprendrait si tu lui parles de ça.

\- Non, il veut une grande famille, il aime tant être aurore et… et… Je suis si désolée.

\- T'es pas Molly Weasley, t'as pas à l'être si c'est pas ce que tu veux. Ron s'inquiète aussi.

\- Quoi? Lui, a peur? demanda la brunette, incrédule.

\- T'as pas remarqué? lui répondit le Héros National, la serrant toujours entre les bras verts, de sa chemise en soie.

\- Il a l'air si content, si confiant…

\- Il l'est. Nous le sommes tous mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas peur, avoua le sorcier à la cicatrice sur le front, en frottant une main dans le dos de son amie. - Je vais être son parrain. Ce sera mon rôle de devenir un oncle incroyable et sympathique, que ce bébé pourra venir visiter quand vous serez trop sévère envers lui.

\- _Elle_ , rectifia la femme à la robe ajustée. - Le Médicomage me l'a annoncé hier, que c'était une fille.

Harry ne put contenir son large sourire lumineux, fier.

\- Tu vas avoir une fille Hermione? s'exclama-t-il en touchant, avec délicatesse, du bout de son index, son ventre. – T'as une petite fille là-dedans.

Des larmes de joie, cette fois, s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Ron m'a avoué vouloir une fille justement.

\- Oui? Elle releva ses yeux noisette vers le sorcier.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait été aussi heureux d'avoir un garçon. Il est fou de toi pratiquement depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vue dans le Poudlard Express. Parle-lui. Je sais qu'il est parfois un peu idiot mais t'adore. Il t'écoutera. Vous passerez, ensemble, à travers vos craintes.

Hermione hocha de la tête avant d'essuyer ses pleurs, du dos de sa main.

L'homme qui était vêtu d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une chemise verte, se remit debout, face à son amie. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'étendre et de te reposer un peu? J'vais contacter Ron pour qu'il te rejoigne ici. Vous pourrez discuter calmement. Je vais aussi demander à Madame Pomfresh de passer. Les elfes de l'école sont à ta disposition si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle renifla, sourit timidement. Harry conjura un mouchoir et lui tendit. Ensuite, la brunette s'étendit sur le couvre-lit.

\- Je reviens.

Le jeune professeur, aux iris couleur émeraude marcha jusqu'à la cheminée qui se trouvait dans son salon, puis contacta Ron par le Réseau de Cheminette. Dès qu'il entendit les mots _Hermione_ et _anxieuse_ , il se précipita à Poudlard. Il en bouscula Harry au passage.

Celui-ci, par la suite, communiqua avec Madame Pomfresh qui arriva vite, également. Du cadre de la porte, il la vit examiner la patiente, Ron assit à ses côtés. Après quelques sortilèges de diagnostic, elle conjura des potions dans les mains tremblantes d'Hermione. Une petite elfe joyeuse apparue avec de la nourriture et du jus de citrouille sur un plateau. Une fois que la femme en robe ajustée eut fini de manger, elle se coucha, son amoureux sortit de la chambre afin de donner des nouvelles à Harry.

\- Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'Hermione va bien et le bébé aussi. Ma _fille_ va bien, le rassura le rouquin.

\- Tant mieux. Sinon, j'pense que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire, tous les deux. Ça pourra quand même attendre demain, t'as vu qu'elle a besoin de repos maintenant. J'suis certain que Perky, dit-il en pointant l'elfe, serait ravie de te changer les draps et de t'apporter des serviettes propres si tu souhaites rester dormir ici.

\- Bien tu sais, on veut pas déranger…

Le Héros National, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tu sais que vous êtes les bienvenus? Toujours.

\- Mais où t'iras? s'interrogea son ami aux multiples taches de son.

\- J'vais m'arranger, pas de problème, le rassura l'autre sorcier.

\- Harry! s'écria brusquement Hermione derrière la porte. Il l'ouvrit. – Tu y vas quand même, n'est-ce pas? Il faut que tu assistes à la soirée. Quelqu'un doit représenter Poudlard si le directeur ne peut s'y présenter. Tu expliqueras à la Baronne pourquoi je n'ai pas pu y aller. Dis-lui que je suis terriblement désolée. Et qu'on se reprend lors d'un prochain événement, bientôt.

Ron alla la rejoindre dans le lit, déposa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- 'Mione, c'est pas bon ce stress pour toi et notre bébé.

Harry leur sourit.

\- Je m'occuperai de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. J'vais tant enchanter nos donateurs, qu'ils nous donneront tout ce qu'ils possèdent! Il referma la porte de la chambre.

Il agrippa son veston. Il ne demeurait plus qu'un endroit où se rendre avant d'apparaître chez leurs hôtes. Il enfila le vêtement noir en parcourant un corridor.

\- Dumbledore, salua une peinture plein pied, le jeune sorcier aux boucles sombres et implaçables.

\- Ho! Tu es très élégant, lui répondit le personnage de la toile, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi rétorquer au commentaire, il le remercia puis grimpa les marches en spiral, deux par deux. Il frappa à la porte massive, du directeur.

Harry ne savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il était question de lui. S'il avait vraiment couché avec Ettore, qu'il en voulait encore, il aurait dû se montrer empresser d'aller à cette soirée. Par contre, si Snape ne l'avait pas fait, cette fête lui en donnerait amplement l'occasion. Pourtant, à première vue, il ne semblait pas enthousiasmé par l'idée. Cette histoire le rendait cinglé. Si seulement le jeune pouvait véritablement savoir ce qui s'était produit entre les eux. Avait-il mal interprété la scène? Non, il avait parfaitement vu: Ettore avait la queue de Severus dans sa bouche et le suçait. Il était imbécile car son souvenir le torturait. Même si une partie de lui les trouvait excitants. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il se détestait. Merde!

Il se sentait durcir tandis que le directeur lui ouvrait. L'homme portait des chaussures lustrées, un complet noir ainsi que des robes raffinées. Son regard ébène plongea immédiatement dans celui, vert, de son interlocuteur. Severus n'avait ni boutonné sa chemise, ni noué sa cravate, laissant entrevoir la nudité de sa peau diaphane. Par Merlin, non! Harry était conscient que tout cela n'était pas pour lui, appartenait déjà Serafini. Merde!

\- Alors… vous venez? bredouilla-t-il, en remontant ses lunettes rondes tombant sur son nez.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez quitté, admit Snape en finissant de fermer sa chemise.

Lorsqu'il attacha sa cravate, il fallut du sang-froid à Harry, pour ne pas la précipiter au loin. Avec le temps, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi demandé par Severus, afin de démontrer sa loyauté. Goûter, lui aussi, son sexe, lécher délicatement l'épiderme de ses boules, engloutir son membre durcit sur toute sa longueur, le laisser défoncer sa bouche brûlante. Il désirait enfourcher le grand homme, être témoin des expressions sur son visage lorsqu'il descendrait sur sa queue en érection, l'enfoncer profondément dans son cul serré jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'extase. Le voir perdre le contrôle. La loyauté était bien mais cela… encore meilleur. Le jeune sorcier toussa, se reprenant.

\- Hermione a décidé de sauter le dîner. Elle se sent un peu…barbouillée. Ron va rester auprès d'elle, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Je leur ai prêté ma chambre. Le directeur se figea un moment, à ces mots. Harry ajouta: - Ça ne vous gêne pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr que non, se hâta de répondre l'aîné, à la chevelure noire et lisse. - Et l'enfant?

\- Elle va bien.

Snape entra à l'intérieur de son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte, incertain que le Héros National l'y suivrait. Celui-ci se rappela n'être pas revenu dans cette pièce depuis environ deux mois, le jour où il avait présenté Severus au designer italien. Doux souvenir... justement ce dont il avait besoin.

Sur une table se trouvait la moitié d'une bouteille de scotch. A côté d'un tas de grenailles de cires rouges ainsi que d'un verre en cristal vide. Pourquoi avait-il, seul, consommé cette importante quantité d'alcool? Rien qu'avant d'aller à cette soirée huppée. Était-ce parce qu'il pensait qu'Harry avait déjà quitté? Sans lui? Ridicule.

L'homme en complet foncé tira une boîte bleue d'une étagère.

\- Elle?

Le sorcier, à la cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, fronça ses sourcils, puis enfin comprit.

\- Oui, c'est une _elle_.

\- Félicitations, lui dit-il d'un ton aimable, en souriant un peu. Il revint ensuite vers lui avec sa boîte qu'il ouvrit afin d'en sortir une fiole remplie d'un liquide rose. – Avez–vous laissé un elfe avec eux?

\- Perky, répondit le Héros National.

Peu après, un fort bruit se produisit, suivit d'un rire enjoué.

\- Directeur Severus Snape, Professeur Harry Potter, avez-vous appelé Perky?

\- Apportez cette potion à Madame Granger. Informez-la qu'elle doit en boire une demi maintenant, et le reste demain. Cela devrait contribuer à réduire les symptômes dus aux nausées matinales, pour une semaine. J'en referai bientôt. Assurez-vous qu'elle se repose beaucoup après l'avoir ingérée.

L'elfe, aussitôt, disparut dans un _pop_ retentissant.

Le jeune en complet noir et chemise émeraude, observa intensément le grand homme face à lui. Snape finit par lever ses iris sombres vers le plafond en poussant un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas actuellement enceinte si c'est la question qui vous turlupinait.

\- J'avais remarqué. Mais alors pourquoi?

\- J'essayerai de rendre sa grossesse la plus facile possible, surtout que nous aurons à la côtoyer, expliqua Severus en rangeant la boite bleue à sa place. - Et avant que vous ne demandiez, sachez que la potion avait été scellée afin d'en préserver toutes les vertus. Je l'ai fabriqué il y a un jour.

\- J'en doute pas, merci.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de le mentionner. Le sorcier en complet noir fit un mouvement de vague d'une main pâle, faisant disparaître son verre de scotch. – Y allons-nous?

Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau directorial en lançant:

\- Allons ramasser encore un peu de gallions pour notre école!


	10. La maison dans les arbres

Pour ceux qui comme moi, poursuivent des études, je vous souhaite: bonne rentrée! Sinon, bonne lecture! Si, vous percevez des erreurs, merci de me le mentionner. Je répondrai aux commentaires. Merci de continuer de suivre cette histoire. Ne vous en faites pas, je la terminerai si cela me prend du temps. :)

 **LEXIQUE ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS:**

Zia/Tante...Mio amore/Mon amour…Papà/Papa...Padre/Père...Polizia/Police...Magico/Magique...Mio padre/Mon père...Mio bello/Mon beau...Mio drago/Mon dragon...Amore/Amour...

o.O.o

o.O.o

 **Chapitre 9 : La maison dans les arbres**

 **o.O.o**

La beauté du lieu époustoufla les invités, le célèbre sorcier aux lunettes rondes inclus. Tout était judicieusement illuminé, même le jardin intérieur adjacent, permettant de s'y retrouver avec aisance. Pas que son entrée principale soit facile à manquer... puisqu'un énorme escalier en marbre y menait. De nombreux elfes de maison les accueillirent. Eux aussi, ayant revêtus des tenues plus appropriées pour l'occasion, portant fièrement l'écusson des initiales « B.C. » sur leur poitrine.

Autrement, Harry fut étonné de croiser tant de visages qu'il reconnaissait. Tel Kingsley, le Ministre de la Magie dont il entendit la voix tonitruante avant de pénétrer dans la demeure, suivit par le directeur de Poudlard. Ils croisèrent des individus faisant partie du Magenmagot. Ceux-ci semblèrent rendre anxieux Snape un moment, puis il s'habitua à leur présence. Quoiqu'il en soit, la personne qu'il souhaitait voir véritablement, avait dû s'absenter.

La première fois que le Héros National avait franchi ces portes, il eut peu de temps à consacrer à l'hôtesse, et elle occupée avec la gestion du Gala de Charité. Ils prirent enfin le temps d'en apprendre davantage l'un sur l'autre. La dame passa leur début de soirée, à son bras, lui montrant les diverses pièces de la maison, tout en lui racontant d'amusantes anecdotes.

Madame la Baronne, qui insistait pour qu'on la nomme Coco malgré son âge avancé, ou plutôt en raison de celui-ci, disait avoir 70 ans. Elle avoua que certains de ses amis possédaient la fâcheuse habitude de lui rappeler qu'elle répétait cela, depuis une décennie.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le front, trouva charmante la compagnie de cette personne. Elle était d'une nature joviale. De plus, Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle ait été une ravissante beauté dans sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, il en subsistait ses yeux bleu océan, comme Ettore: scintillants et remplis d'intensité. La dame était un peu grassouillette, de sa taille, possédait une chevelure d'un blanc pur jusqu'aux dessus de ses épaules, dans laquelle une rose bleu clair avait été piqué, s'agençant à sa robe longue.

Coco avait pris le statut de veuve cinq ans auparavant lorsque son époux était décédé d'un tragique accident de transplanage. Puisque c'était un homme aimant deux choses dans la vie, jouer et boire. Un soir, durant une fête, Monsieur avait beaucoup bu alors il paria pouvoir transplaner en dehors du pays. Il réussit mais calcula mal sa destination, se retrouva en pleine mer du Nord. Leurs amis lui donnèrent la toile gagée à titre de souvenir, afin d'honorer sa mémoire. Il s'agissait d'un fameux tableau de la période Renaissance, « Le garçon à la pomme », par l'artiste Johannes Van Hoytl**. Elle l'avait fait installer sur le mur central de la Salle à dîner.

Ils y prirent place, autour d'une immense table. La Baronne s'assit à l'un des bouts, Harry à ses côtés, suivit de Snape. Tandis que le siège devant le jeune, resta vide.

La dame à la tête blanche enchaîna avec les anecdotes portant sur sa nièce, qui se trouvait être la mère d'Ettore. Elle était également morte trop tôt, lorsque son fils avait deux ans. Son père était, à cette époque, déjà un entrepreneur florissant, à la fois dans le monde sorcier et chez les moldus. Il avait si peu de temps à consacrer pour l'éducation de son enfant... C'était pour ce motif qu'il avait été laissé à sa charge. Coco prenait grande fierté dans ce qu'était devenu son neveu, un célèbre designer international. Elle affectionnait discuter de mode avec lui, toujours stupéfaite par son incroyable imagination. Chaque année, il lui confectionnait un nouvel ensemble. Puis, elle s'esclaffa en lui disant, qu'elle était l'unique femme capable d'inspirer l'artiste sans avoir besoin de la mettre dans son lit!

Le sorcier vêtu d'une chemise émeraude, prit alors une teinte plus écarlate. Il se retourna vers son assiette, saisit de nouveau ses couverts en or avant de vite nettoyer ce qu'il y restait, portant à peine attention aux saveurs ou aux textures. Il songea que, décidément, les deux provenaient bien de la même famille. N'y avait-il pas moyen de prendre un repas, tranquille, avec un Serafini sans entendre parler de cul?!

\- Pouvez-vous croire qu'il était un enfant timide, réservé et distant? continua la veuve. Celle-ci n'avait pas un accent similaire à son neveu car elle affirmait avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie, en Angleterre. Tandis que le designer était retourné en Italie à dix-sept ans.

Sur la table abondamment garnie, la main plissée de la dame saisit une coupe de cristal, finement ouvragée, remplit de vin rouge, puis la porta à ses lèvres.

Le Héros National regarda de nouveau, de ses iris vertes à lunettes rondes, son hôtesse et se mit à rigoler. Ettore Serafini, timide? Non, même utilisant beaucoup son imagination... cela demeurait inconcevable.

\- Impossible.

\- Du moins, poursuivit la femme grassouillette en robe longue. Elle essuya discrètement sa bouche de sa serviette de table, couleur crème, avant de la reposer sur ses cuisses. Elle l'observa un instant sérieusement, fronçant ses sourcils, reprit: - Il l'a été jusqu'à la mort de son père. Ce fut la goutte de trop qui le conduisit à un état de... rage. Le pauvre petit avait 14 ans. Il devenu excessif, sombrant dans tout... jeu, alcool, drogue... sexe... Je me souviens qu'il a eu une brève aventure avec un homme marié, puis ensuite l'épouse. J'ai dû intervenir pour faire taire le scandale. Heureusement pour nous, ils ne s'agissaient que de moldus.

\- Ha! Voilà qui lui ressemble mieux!

\- Quelques années plus tard, il a quitté pour l'Italie, seul. Par la suite, j'ai reçu peu de nouvelles de sa part. J'ai ouï-dire qu'il était reconnu autant pour ses créations vestimentaires que ses... prouesses avec les femmes ainsi que les hommes. En fait, il ne prend au sérieux que le mariage. Sinon, il demeure aussi passionné, le même incurable séducteur, depuis 20 ans.

\- Et pourquoi, par Merlin, devrais-je changer, _Zia_ Coco? Une voix à l'accent enchanteur, qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt, leurs parvint de l'entrée de la Salle à dîner. - Tu m'apprécies comme je suis, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ettore, mon chéri! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

La cinquantaine d'invités qui prenaient place autour de la longue table, se turent. Tandis que le sorcier se précipitait vers la Baronne afin de la saluer. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une chemise noire, sous un cardigan gris perle ainsi qu'un pantalon du même bleu que la robe longue de sa tante. L'Italien serra la vieille femme entre ses bras, en lui souriant. Il plongea son visage basané, ayant une fine barbe, dans sa chevelure blanche, un instant. L'oiseau de paradis roucoula à son oreille:

\- Ta beauté est restée telle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, chère tante. Je crois même, que tu deviens de plus en plus magnifique. Serafini relâcha Coco, fit un pas en arrière puis tendit son bras pour saisir la main de sa tante. Il courba son corps mince et grand afin d'y déposer un baiser. Puis sa tête se retourna, ses yeux océan fixèrent d'abord Harry, ensuite Severus. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres pleines. - Si je ne prends pas garde, nul doute que tu charmeras mes amis, _Zia_ Coco!

Ettore présenta ses excuses, à l'assemblée, pour son retard. Il prit le temps de faire le tour de table en entier, d'en saluer les divers invités, en les appelant par leur nom. Enfin, le designer rejoint sa tante, le directeur de Poudlard ainsi que le jeune, portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Le sorcier aux cheveux châtains mit doucement une main dans le dos de Snape, sur le tissu foncé du veston avant de s'informer de l'école. Le Héros National se put s'empêcher de resserrer sa poigne, sur sa coutellerie. Puis, ce fut son tour, son coeur débattit.

\- Rien ne peut me faire davantage plaisir que de te voir dans la maison de mon enfance, Harry, lui avoua l'homme en plaçant ses paumes dorées, sur ses épaules. Une odeur d'agrumes s'en dégageaient. Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour y murmurer, d'un ton sensuel: - Sauf peut-être de te voir dans la bibliothèque, mais on devra garder ça pour plus tard.

Potter se retourna vers sa provenance, conservant toutefois son regard émeraude baissé. Comme s'il essayait d'oublier la phrase troublante qu'il avait comprise. Il sourit aussi, prit un air taquin avant de désigner la longue table de son index et de balbutier.

\- Euh... Content que t'es pu venir... Installe-toi... j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus à propos... du timide et réservé Ettore.

A ses paroles, Serafini éclata d'un rire bruyant, penchant sa tête en arrière. Puis, l'Italien lui dit, avec sérieux, d'une voix basse ainsi que de son accent envoûtant:

\- Je peux être timide et réservé, si c'est cela ton désir, _mio amore_.

\- Prends place maintenant, mon enfant, les interrompit la Baronne en agitant sa main devant elle. Le siège réservé à son neveu recula. - Je dois tout savoir pour ton prochain défilé, c'est en mai, n'est-ce pas? Mange, mon chéri, tu dois être affamé.

Tandis que le sorcier s'assoyait aux côtés de sa tante, ses prunelles dérivèrent vers le jeune. Lequel, même sans les voir, en ressentait la brûlure.

\- Ho! _Zia_ Coco, je n'ai faim que d'une unique chose mais, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il revient de me satisfaire.

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

Les histoires portant sur l'enfance d'Ettore Serafini, offraient un angle différent de compréhension le rendant, de l'avis d'Harry Potter, bien plus complexe qu'à première vue, plus humain. C'était la première fois qu'il le considérait autrement qu'un simple corps magnifique, se révélait être une personne intéressante. Il était curieux de mieux la connaître. Malgré cela, l'être possédait tant de facettes qu'il restait ardu de les délimiter.

Le Héros National jeta un œil vers lui, tandis qu'il discutait avec sa tante. Qui était-il vraiment? L'individu sociable? L'Italien séducteur? L'amant capable de brutalité, ayant fouetté Malefoy et d'autres jusqu'au sang? Un dominé désirant se soumettre à Snape, lui plaire? Un designer traitant ses modèles avec rudesse, les utilisant à titre d'accessoires pour ses collections? Un artiste prenant encore du bonheur à créer peu importe les années de critique, de compétition, de jalousie? Ou, quelque part profondément enfoui, existait-il toujours cet enfant timide et réservé dont la Barone Coco lui avait parlé?

Le grand sorcier était assis, ses longues jambes croisées, semblant confortablement installé au fond de sa chaise. Les boutons supérieurs de son cardigan gris en laine ainsi que ceux de sa chemise noire, étaient défaits, dévoilant sa pomme d'Adam. Elle bougeait à chaque fois qu'il avalait entre deux phrases. Et devant lui, ses mains basanées portant de multiples bagues s'agitaient sans arrêt. Le jeune n'était pas capable d'entendre ce qu'il racontait en raison du bruit ambiant mais cela devait être un sujet apprécié par l'Italien. En effet, son enthousiasme se lisait avec clarté sur sa figure. La dame aux cheveux blanc piqués d'une rose en soie bleu répondit, à son tour, à son neveu. Ce qui, immédiatement, déclencha le rire chez Ettore. De légères rides se formèrent autour de sa bouche et aux coins de ses yeux bleus-verts. Puis, une main saisit gracieusement sa coupe d'Amarone, la porta à ses lèvres pleines avant d'en déguster une gorgée.

Au même moment, son regard dériva vers Harry, connecta avec le sien. Celui-ci se laissa volontiers emplir par lui, oubliant la foule autour. Il s'égara entre les vagues caressantes. L'homme lui sourit tendrement avant de se tourner, à nouveau, vers sa tante qui lui l'interpella encore. Il détourna aussi son regard émeraude, à lunettes rondes, se sentant curieusement... coupable.

Émergeant de ses réflexions, le Héros National prit conscience de quelque chose d'indéfinissable le rendant mal à l'aise. Il observa d'abord en direction de Severus Snape, assit à ses côtés. Il fut aussitôt transpercé par les iris ténébreuses.

Dès que dîner prit fin, le sorcier vêtu d'un noir veston ainsi que d'une cravate de couleur argentée, reposa sa serviette de table. Par la suite, il se leva, quitta la salle de ses larges pas, sans un mot.

Que pouvait-il se produire dans la tête de celui-là, s'interrogea le jeune à la chevelure indomptable. Le directeur avait rétorqué d'une façon brève, le repas durant, à chaque invité avec qui il avait engagé la conversation. Il s'en voulait, pour sûr, d'avoir acceptée la demande de son professeur de représenter son école, à cette emmerdante soirée.

Était-il jaloux du comportement de Serafini à son endroit? Souhaitait-il obtenir plus qu'une nuit en sa compagnie? Pourtant, ce jour... son roi avait été limpide envers sa courtisane. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui s'était retrouvée entre ses cuisses... plutôt le Dieu italien.

Le Héros National portant une cicatrice sur son front, en forme d'éclair, décida de quitter également la table. Il s'excusa auprès de la baronne et de son neveu, se leva afin de retrouver Snape.

Il finit par aboutir dans la pièce dans laquelle était exposée les œuvres, aux prix exorbitants, de l'encan. Son esprit y porta peu attention car il était préoccupé par autre chose. Il traversa vite l'endroit, rejoint l'entrée principale. Où qu'il porte ses yeux verts, il ne distinguait aucune trace de l'homme mince, aux cheveux raides. En ayant assez, Harry ressentit le besoin pressant d'aller respirer l'air frais. Il tâcha de se souvenir de l'emplacement du jardin lorsqu'une voix, à l'accent enchanteur, interrompit ses pensées:

\- A ta gauche, je crois que tu trouveras un lieu pour t'éloigner de cette cohue. Je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas particulièrement. Il s'agit de la petite salle de séjour de ma tante donnant sur le jardin.

Le jeune se retourna vers sa provenance puis découvrit le sorcier, à la peau dorée, se tenant derrière lui. Son index indiquait la direction.

\- Merci, dit-il. Il prit une profonde respiration avant d'oser demander: - Veux-tu... euh... venir aussi... avec moi?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Ettore en lui faisant un sourire amical.

Le designer ouvrit la porte, la maintenu alors qu'il cédait le passage à Harry. Il refit de même avec les lourds panneaux en verre givré menant à l'extérieur.

Les deux individus y croisèrent des invités venus fumer. Une vieille femme ainsi que deux hommes dans la cinquantaine, installés sur des chaises en rotin, de couleur blanche. Ils tenaient leur cigare entre leurs doigts et discutaient.

Serafini les salua poliment avant de déposer sa main sur la taille du Héros National, afin de le guider sur le chemin sinueux à emprunter: des pierres camouflées dans l'herbe sombre. Heureusement, l'hôtesse s'était assurée de les rendre visibles en les éclairant de torches plantées au sol, à intervalle régulier. Peu après, il s'arrêta et tourna sa tête à la chevelure châtaine vers lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose, Harry? interrogea Ettore.

Espérant qu'il ne se serait pas question de _la fameuse librairie_ , il se risqua à opiner.

La main aux bagues colorées sur sa taille, quitta le tissu de son veston noir, se déplaça pour serrer sa paume. Le jeune sentit une agréable chaleur le parcourir. Il leva ses yeux émeraude, à binocle. Le designer à la fine barbe lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Enfin, il abandonna sa main, se recula, se saisit de sa baguette magique dans sa poche et dessina un demi-cercle devant lui.

Soudain, un nouveau paysage apparut, autour d'eux. A l'instant où Harry s'aperçut de l'endroit dans lequel ils se retrouvaient, d'instinct, ses pupilles s'agrandirent, son pouls s'accéléra tandis que ses doigts s'agrippèrent avec force au cardigan gris, en laine, de Serafini.

Par Merlin! s'exclama en lui-même le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front. Il regarda en bas, bien qu'il se doutât que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. L'arbre sur lequel ils se tenaient, était si haut, qu'il ne pouvait en distinguer le pied dans la pénombre environnante. C'était difficile d'évaluer sa taille.

Sinon, en observant mieux, de nombreuses lanternes allumées et flottant en l'air, révélaient ce qui semblait être une future maison dans les arbres. Elle était en chantier encore. Des planches, sous leurs pas, étaient remplies de feuilles ainsi que de mousse. Des fenêtres à volets avaient des clous rouillés. Un lustre à cinq branches était couvert de toiles d'araignées. L'emplacement paraissait avoir conservé son état actuel depuis longtemps.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit? demanda le Héros National, ahuri par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Mon sanctuaire. J'y venais, enfant. Mon père a commencé à construire cette maison, pour moi, entre ses voyages, répondit Ettore en s'assoyant sur une branche. Mouvement qui fit lâcher prise au professeur cependant, il prit place à ses côtés. Ensuite, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche plissa vers le bas puis, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme plus grand. Comme il demeurait silencieux, l'Italien poursuivit, ses yeux océan fixant au loin: - J'ai songé à la terminer plusieurs fois pourtant, je n'ai pu me décider à le faire. Nous avons débuté les travaux ensemble alors... les finir seul, c'est bizarre. Mais j'aime tout de même venir ici, peu importe son état.

\- La vue est superbe, commenta d'une voix douce, le jeune, en regardant dans la même direction que le sorcier aux cheveux châtains.

\- J'adorais y venir. C'était ma forteresse. Personne ne savait, sauf _papà_ et moi. Je passais mes après-midis à dessiner des modèles de vêtement, jusqu'à tomber à cours d'encre et de place sur mes parchemins! s'esclaffa-t-il en tapant les cuisses de son pantalon bleu pâle.

\- Comme j'ai déjà dit à ta tante: j'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu't'avais été un enfant rêvassant en solitaire, lui avoua Harry en se mettant à rire également. - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

L'humeur de Serafini vira brusquement. Il se renfrogna et lorsqu'il continua leur discussion, ce fut d'un ton refroidit, dur, ironique:

\- Il a perdu son innocence.

La gorge de l'invité, vêtu d'une chemise émeraude, se noua. Ses deux mains se portèrent sur son ventre qui élançait.

\- Après la mort de mon père, je me suis rapproché de Claus, notre voisin, expliqua Ettore en pointant de ses doigts bagués, à l'épiderme basané, derrière eux. - Il était marié et moi, jeune. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont blâmé pour ce qui s'est produit. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est moi qui l'avais séduit.

\- T'étais mineur, il aurait pas dû te toucher.

\- Il me percevait différemment d'un simple enfant et j'en avais besoin, à l'époque. Toi, par exemple, peux-tu toujours contrôler ton cœur?

A ses mots, Harry releva ses iris vertes et les connecta avec ses eaux agitées. Ses pensées, aussitôt, se tournèrent vers où il n'avait toujours aucun contrôle, Severus Snape. Alors, il comprit, puis essaya de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Absolument pas.

Le corps du designer fut secoué de soubresauts tandis qu'il rigolait. Son expression se radoucit sur sa figure, à la fine barbe.

\- Je pouvais lui parler de sujets que je n'avais jamais dit à mon _papà_. Que je rêvais autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, en était une. C'est lui qui m'a rassuré et expliqué que c'était parfaitement normal. C'est lui aussi, qui m'a poussé à continuer de réaliser mes envies de monde de la mode, au lieu de prendre la relève de mon _padre_ et de la compagnie familiale. Des tas de gens lui en veuillent pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais moi, je lui suis reconnaissant pour tout. Il m'a beaucoup appris, débita-t-il d'un accent italien davantage prononcé.

\- Comme quoi? demanda le jeune à la tignasse indomptable?

\- Pour dire vrai, parmi tout, il y avait entre autres, l'une des phrases qu'il avait dites. A propos d'Isabella, la femme de Claus. Elle l'avait découvert depuis le début, notre relation. Mais elle s'en foutait car elle croyait qu'il l'aimait plus.

\- Elle avait tort? poursuivit, curieux, le Héros National.

\- Oui, soupira Serafini. Il se mit à frapper le sol de son pied droit, portant une botte en cuir, un petit nuage de poussière s'envola. - D'ailleurs, elle l'a réalisé plus vite que moi, racontée à Claus que je l'avais embrassée et que j'étais un menteur. J'étais devenu presqu'un adulte. Claus n'en cru pas un mot, ce qui l'a enragée. Elle a alors exposé au monde, notre affaire. Heureusement, _Zia_ Coco a pu intervenir auprès de la _polizia_. Les mensonges commençaient à miner notre histoire. Je suis parti pour l'Italie et lui, resta en Angleterre. Claus m'a fait promettre de ne pas être triste, de profiter de la vie. Il était convaincu que c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, de _magico_. En vieillissant, je lui ressemblais davantage qu'à _mio padre_. Il était habituellement strict et distant. Claus, lui, me souriait toujours.

Le grand homme, mince, à la peau basanée, assit sur la branche, sembla parvenu à la fin de son anecdote car plus un son ne parvint de lui, plongé, loin, dans ses souvenirs aigres-doux. Ses longs doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le bois.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front, songea que le designer apparaissait plutôt urbain. Il était donc hilarant de l'imaginer en amateur de camping, de nature, désireux d'être seul dans le silence de la maison dans les arbres.

Puis, l'oiseau exotique l'observa à nouveau.

\- Me juges-tu, maintenant? As-tu désormais une basse opinion de moi en connaissant le fait que j'ai séduit un homme plus vieux et brisé un mariage?

\- Quoi? J'ai aucun droit de t'juger, Ettore... répondit le professeur en en fronçant ses sourcils et en croisant ses bras sur son torse. - T'sais plus j'en apprends sur ta vie, je me rends compte que j'y connais pas grand-chose, ni sur qui t'es?

\- Simple, _mio bello_ : demande ce que tu veux savoir? l'incita l'Italien en lui adressant un sourire taquin. Il posa ensuite sa main chaude sur l'épaule de son veston noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que... t'espères... de ma part? bredouilla faiblement Harry, en fixant le vitrage d'une fenêtre devant lui. Il prit conscience davantage de la proximité de l'autre homme. Son parfum lui parvenait lorsqu'il bougeait.

\- Je n'ai fait aucune fausse promesse. Je m'assure que les gens sachent à quoi s'attendre avant qu'il se produise quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà été blessé, souvent, et je ne souhaite pas ça à personne. Tu sais ce que je désire. J'ai été clair depuis le début, non? interrogea la voix sensuelle, à l'accent enchanteur.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi? éclata de rire Serafini. - Tu poses une drôle de question, Harry! Parce que tu es un remarquable et magnifique jeune, puis que j'aime le sexe, bien sûr! Est-ce mal d'après toi, de l'apprécier?

Le sorcier portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front, toussa. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, même si dans la pénombre, c'était à peine perceptible. Parler de sexe avec le Dieu italien ne pouvait mener à rien de bon car il lisait à livre ouvert en lui. Il dit d'un ton bas:

\- Apprécier le sexe... n'est pas le problème ici.

Les yeux océan détaillèrent le Héros National, intensément, plusieurs minutes. Il poursuivit leur discussion, , agitant ses mains à la peau dorée en l'air.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, le problème est que je suis plus direct que la majorité des hommes, n'est-ce pas? Tu préférerais que je t'offre à dîner, te sorte une fois par semaine? De cette manière, tu serais rassuré sur le fait que je sois un gentilhomme et ne songe pas à toi lorsque je suis seul, dans mon lit? Tu voudrais des mensonges?

\- Non... Ou peut-être que oui... rétorqua Harry. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux foncés et emmêlés. Conserva ses yeux verts, à binocle, obstinément rivés sur les genoux, de son pantalon. Ensuite, il se mit à en épousseter le tissu d'une légère poussière. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre. - J'veux dire... est-ce que c'est pas comme ça qu'les gens font d'habitude?

Le grand sorcier vêtu d'un cardigan gris perle, en laine, tendit son bras vers le visage du jeune. De son index, en releva le menton. Ettore avait les sourcils froncés ainsi que les lèvres pincées. Elles s'ouvrirent de nouveau:

\- Toi, de toutes les personnes, oser me dire une chose pareille, claqua la voix acerbe. N'es-tu pas de ceux qui ne suivent les chemins tracés. Fais-tu toujours ce que les gens ont l'habitude de faire?

\- Je le sais, moi non plus, avoua le professeur en fermant ses paupières, même s'il l'aurait souhaité à certains moments de sa vie compliquée, sans pitié.

Par la suite, Serafini s'étira les membres avant de sauter à terre. Le bruit fit réouvrir les paupières au Héros National.

\- Écoute, _mio bello_ , dans mon monde, il faut faire preuve de franchise. Tu ne peux pas dire: « Oui, cette ceinture couleur saumon, s'agence parfaitement avec cette robe orangée. » Non, non, non! Il marcha sur les planches recouvertes de mousses, de feuilles séchées, faisait des allers-retours. - Tu dois dire que c'est horrible et qu'on l'enlève de ta vue. Je suis habitué à cette honnêteté, tout comme les gens dans mon entourage. Et j'attends la même chose. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Draco m'a blessé. Mes intentions étaient claires, pas les siennes.

\- Je croyais que vous deux... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Le designer revint se positionner devant son invité.

\- Harry... Laisse-moi te demander, est-ce que tu sais ce que je souhaite faire avec toi?

Celui-ci sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Son front marqué d'une cicatrice devint moite. Les pulsations de son rythme cardiaque augmentèrent. Il étouffait brusquement sous ces vêtements trop serrés et chauds, malgré un mois d'avril plutôt glacé.

\- Je m'en doute.

Sur les lèvres pleines de l'Italien, un sourire s'étala. Puis, il ajouta de son charmant accent:

\- Alors, dis-le simplement, il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné.

Merde! Mais c'est quoi son problème à cet idiot!? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours besoin d'autant d'détails précis!? s'énerva en lui-même, le jeune aux iris émeraudes, portant une monture à lunettes rondes. Il lâcha vite, comme pour s'en débarasser:

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi.

\- Coucher? Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, s'amusa de la réponse Ettore. L'homme à la haute stature se pencha vers Potter, rapprochant leurs visages, jusqu'à en ressentir leurs souffles mutuels. Ensuite, il plaça une main de chaque côté de son corps. La voix mielleuse lui susurra: - Je veux faire bien plus que cela. Je veux une nuit avec toi. Une nuit entière durant laquelle j'aimerais te procurer du plaisir. Où je pourrai de donner tout ce que j'ai à offrir. Rien qu'une nuit... Ses yeux couleur lagune, se voilèrent un bref instant. - Ce n'était pas le cas pour Draco.

\- T'as demandé plus qu'une nuit?

\- J'ai offert plus. Je lui ai offert l'Italie. Je lui ai offert mon cœur, avoua le designer, en se remémorant la scène, nuit, torride, qu'ils avaient partagés. - Je lui ai dit d'être libre, avec moi, _mio Drago_.

\- Et il a dit non? demanda le professeur, curieux de connaître le dénouement de leur histoire.

\- Il a dit oui, continua-t-il tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait et qu'une ride se creusait au milieu de son front, devenait soucieux. - Le lendemain matin, malheureusement, son cœur a changé. Je ne peux être en colère. Il reste loyal envers Severus, je comprends cela. Mais je me sens triste et blessé.

\- J'suis désolé d'entendre ça, le consola-t-il en posant sa paume sur la main, garnie d'un tas de bagues, de Serafini.

Le regard bleu-vert du sorcier, se remit à scintiller.

\- Ne le sois pas. Il m'a donné des souvenirs que je n'oublierai jamais, dans les années à venir. Les souvenirs, _amore_ , sont le moteur de l'âme. Ce n'est pas important s'il s'agit des souvenirs d'une nuit, d'une année ou d'une vie entière. Tant qu'il est heureux, il élève l'âme.

\- Je supposes que oui..., admit le jeune en plongeant ses prunelles dans celles de l'autre. - C'est ça qu'tu veux m'offrir? Une expérience qui élève l'âme?

\- J'offre une nuit de sexe. Est-ce qu'elle sera comme tu le décris? Nous n'en savons rien. Mais je m'assurerais de faire de mon mieux.

L'oiseau exotique étira sa tête à la chevelure châtaine, contre son oreille droite.

\- Je pourrais te donner tant de plaisir, chuchota la voix rauque, à l'accent italien. - Te toucher avec ma main... te branler jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes dur... la lécher pour te mouiller, partout... jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus... je pourrais pousser ma langue en toi... te rendre prêt pour moi...

Harry, incapable de se retenir, échappa un gémissement et agrippa le lainage du cardigan gris perle. L'une de ses jambes se souleva vers la taille de l'homme, souhaitant désespérément s'en rapprocher. A ce moment, il s'éloigna de lui.

Le designer fixa ses yeux affamés sur son corps tremblant d'envie. Puis, sa large main basanée se saisit de son érection grandissante sous le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Je pourrais te rentrer ça... t'en faire sentir chaque centimètre...

Sa figure à la fine barbe, se courba au-dessus d'Harry. Ses lèvres frôlèrent délicatement sa bouche. Il prit la menotte du professeur et lui dit:

\- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ma suggestion. Je serais de retour ici, après mon spectacle, en mai. On en reparlera à ce moment.

Quoi!? Non, il est pas sérieux, ce satané sadique!? pensa le jeune à la cicatrice sur son front, en forme d'éclair. Ses paupières étaient maintenant à demi fermées, sa respiration saccadée, sa queue avide de plus.

Sur ce, ils réapparurent sur le chemin de pierres blanches, du jardin de la Baronne Coco.

* * Provenant, de nouveau, du film « Grand Budapest Hôtel » de Wes Anderson. La peinture a été créée pour l'occasion, par Michael Taylor.


End file.
